


The Land of Spices (Originally titled "The Explorer")

by miss-m-and-her-writings (macytalbot)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: And also smut, Conquistador-Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Filipino OFC, Historical-Fanfic, Mild to severe violence all throughout the chapters, Slow Burn, galleon ships, gory sword fight, historical fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:42:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macytalbot/pseuds/miss-m-and-her-writings
Summary: Sir Thomas Hiddleston is an Englishman from London, who embarked with Ferdinand Magellan’s expedition to find the Spice Islands. But upon reaching an island which they name Isla De San Lazaro (Philippines), there he will meet his destiny and a woman who will be always a part of his heart.





	1. Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic series 4 years ago and I originally submitted this to the blog Tom Hiddleston Frustration (thfrustration.tumblr.com), and this time, I'll share it also here in AO3 ^_^ Happy reading, dearies :D

 

 

 

_1519_

He was half-asleep when he felt sore at his side. It was because of the hard beatings of the guards that were now inside his cell; their steel boots were hitting his ribs which made it all the worse.

“Get up, you piece of English scum!” said one of the guards, and that made all of them laugh.

He tried to stand but the pain was stinging him, so he crouched with his elbows supporting him. They saw his eyes of blue through his shoulder and his long and bushy hair.

“What did you called me?” His voice, raspy and out of breath.

The guards only bellowed with laughter, he tried to stand up but wiggling as he did. 

“I did not hear what you have called me… I ask you to repeat it again.”

And on of the guards pointed his spear at him and stared at him coldly, “No.”

And the guard pushed him down with his hand, that it made him fall on his back. The unkempt blond hair covered his face as he had his back on the stone floor of his cell. The loud laughter of the guards deafened him. He does not know yet how to get out of this hell, but he knows that he will.

He stood up once again even if he felt weak and he was breaking down as he did. The guard who pushed him said something in Spanish, which of course he understands.

“You…” his voice was almost broken.

They stopped laughing for a while and stared at him.

“You… If you ever insult me again, I will have to break your nose…” He managed to say that but his sides were beginning to hurt more.

“What did you said? You English pig?” the guard said and he let out a loud laugh.

The next thing that the guards from above the posts heard were screams coming from below the prison cells. The other guards heard it and rushed immediately into the cell where they heard the scream.

He stood back at the filthy wall of his cell as he observed them outside the bars.

The guard that he had just punched was screaming that he will kill the man inside the cell for breaking his nose.

“ _Cálmate!_ ” Said one of the higher ranking official who was holding back the one with the broken nose.

He smiled. It seems that his day is no longer a bore for him. But, he knows that he must find a way to get himself out of this place. There has to be a way, for he doesn’t want to be here for the rest of his life.

_A way? Would there still be a way for me? A divine intervention perhaps?_

He said to himself. He looked away to his window where it had wooden blocks to keep anybody from escaping.

There he saw the blue sky. He only sees a fraction of it from his view, but he misses the way he saw it whole and wide.

——

_Thomas… My dearest, my beloved. Lie with me._

It was the last thing **_Mary_** said as she was bleeding to death after giving birth to a dead infant. It was her last moments and she only wants to spend it with Thomas.   
He looked at her as she drew her last breath, her chest heaving for just one last breath. Mary told Thomas before not to shed a tear for her or even for the cold corpse of their child. He has to be strong now that she will have to leave him.

“But my love, how can I? When… When you know that you are my strength… How? Tell me…” he muttered helplessly as if it was a prayer to her, so she would hold on and live for him and for herself.

But there was no reply after that, her pale and lifeless lips could no longer utter words.

 _She is, no more_.

It had been five years since her death, and it left him devastated. **_Sir Thomas Hiddleston_** , was a young Duke from England, who had a vast fortune before. This is how some people had known him from the last five years.

And because of his wife’s death, that vast fortune that he is so famous for, he had spent it all to drinking, gambling, whoring and traveling.

He wanted to forget, but he had outdone it. And now he is left here to suffer in Spain and in a prison too.

_Clank!_

The gate of the cell opened up, but he did not bother to look who had entered his cell to visit him in such an early hour. One of the guards shouted to him that he has to stand up for the person that is there.

Thomas didn’t said anything, but he knows that he is about to receive a blow from that guard for being disobedient.

 _“¡Basta!”_ said a voice of a man, with a thick Portuguese accent.

 _“Si, señor…”_ the guard said in a low voice.

The guard left them so the man could talk to Thomas.

“I have never thought that someone like you will come down here, in this hell, to visit me… Maybe to give your apology? I have pardoned you now, my dear sir. You may go…”

As the man stood in the shadows, Thomas can see the fury in his eyes and also the fine clothing that he wore, and what he had just said to that man, just infuriated him more.

He took a step closer to Thomas. “I do not need you to pardon me, Tom… For I remember that you are the one who should be saying an apology.” his anger were etched heavily in his words.

“Oh my dear, Fernando… Is it my fault that your daughter had fallen madly in love with me so much?”

And the next thing he knew, Fernando had smacked him in the face with his fist.

“Damn you! You seduced her! And now—!”

“Then why won’t you execute me now? Have my head decapitated now! What are you waiting for?!”

Fernando had wiped the filth that has stained his hands from smacking Tom in the face.

“You needed to suffer here… You deserve to suffer. If I would ask to have you executed, your suffering will end.”

Tom had also wiped the blood from his cracked lips.

“Why are you here?”

He saw the grin on Fernando’s face.

“A very good question, Thomas.”

He dragged a tall wooded stool from the corner of he room and he sat in front of Tom.

“The King, has ordered me to go into an expedition.”

“Who?”

“The King of Spain, of course.”

Thomas gave out a billowing laugh. He knows that it will anger Fernando more, with the fact that the King of Portugal had denied his request to lead an expedition to look for the Spice Islands.  _Carlos_ _V_ may have granted that request, but with his failure to negotiate with _Manuel I of Portugal_ , still hurts his reputation.

Tom continued giggling even though Fernando's face was crimson with anger, and that if he wouldn't be able to withhold himself, he might kill Tom from where he is sitting.

“Continue, please, Fernando! I would love to hear your proposal!”

“How did you know that it is a proposal?”

Tom’s expression was now sly, “Because I know so.”

Fernando peered at Tom with a hint of curiosity but still with hatred. He cleared his throat and continued, “We will look for the Spice Islands… And also look for a new route for the New World.”

Tom stood up and brushed off the straw in his shoulder. “Such a good plan, good luck with that. But why are you here? What? You need me to go with your expedition?”

“Yes.” Fernando sounded like he spat out the words at Tom.

“If I go with you, I’ll be free of this prison... But I will never be fully _free_ , for you have me in your grasp as one of your crew.”

Fernando did not answer that, but Tom looked away.

He was looking at the window of his prison, the one with woodblocks. He sighed at the thought of being free again. He may be miserable, but this prison is too much.

He looked back at Fernando, “Why? I know that you never wanted this… Did she ask you to take me?”

Fernando only gave a nod as an answer. Out of a sudden, they heard fast footsteps approaching. 

“No! Why did she have to come down here!?” And Fernando stood up from the stool and went into the gate.

Suddenly, a red-headed young woman opened the gate. She was catching her breath as she saw Tom.

“Oh, Thomas!” she said as she ran inside the cell and embraced Tom.

“Joanna!” Fernando shouted at her but she did not care. She held Tom for a minute and started kissing him after; Tom only saw Fernando roll his eyes out.

“Oh,  _mi querindho!_ ” she said as she basked at his whole being.

“Joanna, why are you here?” Tom held her at an arm's length; her face was flushed, still round and pinkish like a fresh peach ready for the picking.

“Oh, Thomas, I told Papa to bring you to his expedition so you would be free! I missed you; I haven’t seen you for months! How are you? Are the guards making your stay here miserable—?”

She wasn’t able to continue her sentence when Tom interfered her.

“I am fine… Thank you, my dearest. If not for you, I would stay here all my life and rot here, forever.”

Fernando was frowning as they were having their moment. Joanna just beamed a warm smile at him and kissed him once again on the lips. It made Fernando grimace.

“Joanna, it is enough! You have to go out now; I will deal with Thomas now.” Fernando billowed as he took his daughter's arms off of Tom.

He now led her to the gate but the worried look from her face can’t be erased. They talked in Portuguese as she was to get out of the prison cell. Thomas heard it all, but he heard a word that shocked him. He heard the word, _noivo_ escape Joanna’s lips.

Joanna looked back at Tom before leaving. “I love thee.” she whispered lovingly to him.

Tom did not say anything but he stared at her with a shocked look on his face. Joanna left Fernando with Tom.

“You mean to make me suffer more… By marrying her?”

Fernando glared out at Tom, “You have violated her virtue already! You bear the responsibility to wed her!”

“I have suffered already when I have slept with her and you threw me into this prison!”

“I will not hear of this anymore! You will marry her after you have completed the expedition!”

“No, I will not!” and Tom threw his arms to attack Fernando.

But he blocked his attack and punched him in the stomach. Tom was down on his knees after that, feeling disoriented and dizzy.

Fernando grabbed him in the shoulders and shoved him into the wall, “Whether you like it or not, you will marry her, after the expedition. If you don’t, I will kill you before you could even begin with it!” he shouted into his ears, that it made his vision shake and blur.

Tom’s breathing was labored while he spoke with a thin and wheezing voice, "Then, I will rejoice with the fact that Joanna wanted this while you; you have to agree with what she wants when I know you have been dying to have your hands on my neck!”

Fernando let go of him, but it left him slumping on the dirty floor with straws scattered all over. The gate closed as what he had heard, but there was something else that Fernando said,

“The expedition will leave in two months.”

Then he vanished beyond the filthy gate of the cell.

——

_August 1519_

Only a week remains before the expedition to the Spice Islands start. For the last two months that Tom had waited for the expedition, he was always visited by Joanna.

Even though it was stuffy, hot, and stinking in that prison, Joanna did not mind it. It means just to see Tom again and again, she endured the horrid prison.

“Oh, Tom… It is only a week away before you are free. I could not wait for it!” she said as she reached out for him on the gate of his prison, with the bars pressing to her face.

Tom only smiled weakly at her; he did not spoke for a minute. This woman, who is so devoted to him, was meant to be another girl that he had philandered with. But, he never knew that it would end up like this.

And now he could not escape her, for he has to play nice if he wants to get out of that prison. Tom could see the passion and love that Joanna has for him. However, if he is to marry this disgraced girl, how could he ever love her? He would rather love a woman who is long ago dead and now bones and ashes inside a tomb, than to be with this girl’s fleshy captive.

Even if Tom had tasted and tried every alluring woman that would come his way, in his heart, still bears Mary’s name. And he knows that no one would replace her, and he would love no other woman again.

“I cannot wait for us to be wed, Tom…  I only want you and safe in my arms.” she muttered softly to him, but he tried to hide his grimace.

Tom looked out if the guard is already there, he didn’t want to hear anything more from Joanna. And suddenly, to his relief, a guard came over and said that her hour of visit is already done.

The joy in Joanna’s eyes vanished and was replaced by sadness.

“I must say goodbye, my love, for now… I will see you again, tomorrow…” and she pulled him over to give him a kiss.

Tom staggered around as she had clenched his collar. When she had let go of him, she smiled and went on her way.

The guard had a disgusted look on his face after that. Tom just chuckled as he wiped her kiss away with the back of his hand.

He went over the corner of this prison and sat there. From his view, he could see the sky from his blocked window. From the time that Fernando offered him the expedition, he knew that he had no choice. If he is to marry her, then God help him surviving it.

——

When the day had come, they gave him new clothes to wear. Something that was appropriate for a gentleman of his stature. But, does he still hold that stature? With his reputation ruined, can he still be called a _Sir_?

Joanna was there and she helped him to clean himself up. She had brought the finest perfumes and also tools to cut his long hair and shave his beard. She helped him do it, but he was reluctant at first, yet Joanna still had her way. Tom did not argue with her anymore so Joanna could get on with it and be done.

As Tom took a whiff from the perfume that Joanna was applying to him, memory of his past came back to him.

The mansion that he owns before, and God knows who possesses it now; the gatherings and balls that he attended with his wife, and all the memories of his glamorous life that he had before.

What a small thing can do. What a whiff from a perfume can make him remember. 

When she was done with it, and he was already dressed like a proper gentleman, Joanna sighed at the sight of it, “Oh, look at you… Just like the first day we met… So dashing and handsome…”

Tom was not paying attention to Joanna but rather, looking at his new clothes. The old, dirty and rugged ones are now gone and thrown away. And it was like he was himself again. _Only in the outside, of course._ He thought to himself.

But, Joanna suddenly cupped his face and when Tom caught a glance of hers, there was worry in it.

“My dearest… What is the matter? Lately, you have been silent, and unresponsive… What is it? I have been guessing of how you feel… Tell me, please.”

He looked away from her and it made her only feel helpless. But if she could only know that it kills him to see her care for him this much, when he knows that he would only break her heart.

The only way to prevent it is for him to die at sea, so it would not just end his suffering but also hers.

“Are you afraid of the voyage?” Joanna's gentle and childlike voice echoed throughout the cell.

Tom turned his gaze towards her, his thoughts were still with the idea of him not making it after the expedition.

“Only a little… But I take this feeling for being excited. I have been imprisoned for months, and I have forgotten how it means to be free. Somehow I have forgotten what are beyong these walls, and I feel ecstatic of what I will witness when I get out of it.”

They became quiet for a minute. Joanna fiddled with his collar for that moment of silence.

She sighed once again, and straightened the collar of his shirt, “The first mate of  _Fernando Magallanes_ … A title that would suit you well.”

He cringed when he heard those words from her, ”You do think it will suit me?”

She looked up to him with a smile, and Tom managed to wipe the grimace off his face before Joanna could see it, “Yes… And after being his first mate, you will be his son-in-law.”

Her smile went from ear to ear and she held on tighter to him.

But, all out of a sudden, heavy footstep were heard from afar. It sounded of armored boots of guards.

“They’re early…” she whispered.

When the footsteps sounded so near, the line of soldiers, and not guards, appeared in front of his prison gate; Tom and Joanna stood there frozen. One of the soldiers opened the gate, Joanna hushed something to Tom he didn’t got to understand, then she went near the soldier who had opened the gate.

She spoke in Spanish and the soldier answered her. Her tone was indifferent and she can tell that the soldier didn’t like it.

But when he said something, Joanna paused, as if shocked or surprised.

The soldier spoke again, and Joanna stood back and made way for them.

They flooded inside the prison cell and took Tom out. Tom did not say any word, but he could not take his gaze off Joanna. There was worry in her eyes, and some hint of fear too.

Joanna didn’t even got to touch Tom as they escorted him out of the prison cell.  But he was breathing in and out as they were now walking out in the dim corridors of the prison. When they finally reached the stone staircase that leads to the gates, Tom felt cold shivers running down his spine. The end of this staircase means freedom but, another prison with no chains. 

“Move on, English Man!” a soldier scolded at him. He had his eyes close at that time, and he tried not to listen to what the soldier said.

It is time to move on. He has to face it or he could die in this prison, thinking for the rest of his life what he could have done. He took a step, and the next thing he knew, he was climbing out the staircase.

The hard steps of the soldiers echoed all over the prison as they climbed on. It filled his ears for a moment, but it made him deaf after. Tom must have his eyes closed for the next moments that he was escorted out. He doesn’t even know why he did; it must that be, that he is terrified of what he will see once he is out. 

But, when they approached the last gate of the prison, somebody covered his head with a sack. He couldn’t hear well with this sack covering his head, but he can tell by the path that he was walking on, that he is finally out of the prison.

The hard and pebbled road turned into wooden floor after a long time, and there he knew that they are already at the docks. Tom can tell with the crowing of the gulls and the faint splash of the waves along the harbor.

From what seems to be forever, the sack was removed once they stopped. The morning light blinded him at first, but the smell of the sea somewhat comforted him. To his surprise, he saw the ship in front of him.

He gasped to himself, and he felt so ignorant that he acts this way. But, it is expected from people who had just been freed from prison.

The soldiers were still around him, but Magallanes was nowhere in sight at the time.

“ _Trinidad…_ Her name is Trinidad. A very majestic ship, is it not, Señor Hiddleston?” Fernando said as he approached Tom among the soldiers’ circle.

Tom turned to see him, “Yes, she is…”

They met glances but Tom can see the dismayed expression on Fernando’s face. But, he looked at the soldiers, and cocked his head to the side.

The soldiers started moving and they escorted Tom aboard the Trinidad. Their boots pounding over the wooden plank of the ship, and also into the deck of the ship.

As soon as he stepped into the ship, he heard someone say, “ _Welcome aboard, Señor Hiddleston…”_

He looked back at the rising sun in the east. This is where he would begin his journey, and also his suffering.

The beginning of his end.


	2. Isla de San Lazaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The expedition finally arrives in the island of Homonhon; Tom longs to be free of his bondage not just from Fernando Magallanes but also from his betrothal to Joanna. But, Tom's misery will soon fade as he meets an arcane yet dangerous beauty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed some of the sentences that are infested with redundancy haha :P

 

 

 

_Diary, March 1, 1521…_

That was the first thing that Tom wrote on his diary, and that was the entry for that day. He adjusted the lamp near the wooden bunk below the hull; Tom slept with the sailors and not on a prestigious room above.

 _We have been traveling for almost two years now… This voyage had only disappointed me._  
  
Tom looked up to see if anyone was there, before he wrote again on his diary. He heard a few loud footsteps from above the deck, but he continued again.

_It has been a year and a half that I had to suffer being the swabbie. I was promised the position of first mate when I was freed from prison, but Fernando broke his promise. It was just this day that I have been appointed as his first mate. And this was the only and first chance that I had to write down our voyage…_

He sighed, feeling the weariness of his eyes as it is the most late hour; the only time he could spare to have a journal entry written. 

_Our voyage started on the 10th of August, two years ago. We sailed into the Guadalquivir River to Sanlucar de Barrameda… It was a duration of a month that we traveled the river. We were chased by a naval detachment after that, but we had successfully evaded them, and we stopped in by the Canary Islands and pursued going to Cape Verde. It was a long and exhausting journey, from Spain, and there to Cape Verde Islands. But it doesn’t stop there; we set course to Cape St. Augustine, and we crossed the equator on 27th of November. And finally, we sighted the Americas a week after, the 6th of December._

_As we sailed south, and into the east coast of the Americas, we found a strait that would lead us to the Spice Islands. But, during the 1st and 2nd of April, a mutiny broke out into the other three ships.  Fernando took a quick decision with it; he sent out a party of sailors into the Victoria to kill the Captain, Luiz de Mendoza. I was one of the group, and there my rank elevated into 2nd mate. I no longer swab decks and do chores for the bastards and pigs that made my life worse here in the ship. But, Enrique, Fernando’s somewhat_ slave i _s friendly to me._

_We were successful on reclaiming the other ships; Concepcion, San Antonio, Santiago and of course, Victoria. The journey continued, and here we are now, with only three ships remaining, (the other one, wrecked by a storm and the other, deserted us and returned to Spain)._

_And there are other islands that lies to be discovered. I only hope that we can come to safety, and also to find our way back._

—-

“Thomas!” Enrique called out to him.

“Yes, Enrique?” He said as he saw him looking in front of the vast Pacific.

Tom stood beside Enrique near the starboard railing and he pointed out the islands over the horizon. They were past Marianas and Guam and they are fast approaching another set of islands.

The sun had shone greatly over the crystal blue sea. Everything felt calm for Tom, at this time. After the mutinous events and the storms, he felt that they have accomplished what their expedition is for. But, in the back of his mind, there was a thought about home. Not Spain, of course, but England. He was thinking, what if he doesn’t marry Joanna, and he would escape to London after the voyage? It may be a bold move, but for the sake of his freedom, even if Fernando threatens to kill him, he would go for it.

In his deepest of thoughts, he was disturbed when Enrique, cleared his throat.

“I can see that you are thinking about something, Thomas…”

He smiled, “Yes, I was.”

The sunlight made Enrique’s brown skin shine as if it was bronze, but he focused on his face.

“Let me say something, Thomas.”

He nodded in response to Enrique. “Go on.”

He inhaled sharply and looked away, “I know things about you and Master’s daughter…”

Tom’s eyes widened. Of course, he knew. He was with Fernando always and it wasn’t impossible that Fernando might be telling a few tales to Enrique.

“What about those things?” Tom tried to say, innocently.

“Do you really feel for her?”

Tom was caught off guard with that question.

“Why do you ask me these kinds of questions, Enrique?”

“Why do you answer my question, with a question?”

Tom laughed and squinted over the bright sunlight. He patted Enrique’s shoulder, and sighed, “My dear friend, it is a hard question, but I will answer it for you…” he said with a smile.

“I do not reciprocate the feelings that Joanna has for me. And please don’t tell your master about it." 

Enrique nodded, "No, I will not.”

“That is what I thought… For me, Joanna would be a great lover, but my heart, this poor old thing… It was only meant for one.”

“And who is that?”

He sighed before answering Enrique. He looked away, and into the sparkling blue sea, and he spoke, “My dearest Mary… And God rest her soul…” there was a hint of sadness in his voice, that Enrique’s brows furrowed with sympathy.

“Why? Is she dead? I have never heard of this before.”

Tom shook his head, “I never told this to anyone before…”

They were quiet for a while, but Tom saw the fatherly caring in Enrique's face.

Then, he tapped Tom in the shoulder now. “There is a saying among my people, that our hearts, have doors. You may open it for everybody, but only one can come in. May I say, Thomas, that if you are to close that door forever, it will torment you more? If you keep the past inside it, it will eat you out. So, open it and let go of the past.

"You may not want to let someone in again, if you like, but never keep something inside it for a long time…”

They both stared at each other, but Tom’s gaze fell down as he had contemplated with Enrique’s words.

“You are certainly correct, Enrique… May God give me strength and courage to open it up, and be free.”

And Enrique nodded as he spoke, “May your God help you, Thomas.”

Their gazes went forward, and into the set of islands that are waiting for them.

—-

_“Land! Land ahead!”_

Tom screamed out as he rang the bell. Being the first mate, he needed to do that job.  It was already dawn, and they have reached the set of islands that they were sailing to.

It was the 15th of March, as Tom had calculated. He will write it in his diary later, but he may not get a chance to write it, for he might be included to the party that will search the island.

He had stopped ringing the bell, and everybody has now awoken; they all came to the side of the ship, with Tom. Enrique came to his side and Fernando at the other.

“Gentlemen, we have now reached, the Island of Homonhon…” Fernando spoke out to the crew.

The faint light of the dawn bathed the island with a vague illumination. This was different from the other islands that Tom had seen. It was more beautiful from a far away look, and may be even more beautiful when they finally set their feet at the shores.

“We will go to the shore when its morning and all the able men are to come with me!” Fernando shouted at them.

He looked at Tom, “And you first mate, you will come too.”

And as Fernando passed by him, he slammed Tom with his shoulder. Tom did not mind it, it was always the way Fernando had treated him.

The other men started getting ready for the preparation of the small boats.

“Just ignore him, Thomas.” Enrique said as he now passed by Tom.

“I always did.” he said quietly to himself.

He looked over to the island once again, wondering what new dangers awaits for them in those shores, covered with beauty and mystery. Tom silently hopes that he may die in this island. He doesn’t want to go back to Spain.

Then, he looked up, and somewhat made a wish, a _death wish_. He had his eyes closed and when he opened them, “All hands to the small boats! Stop procrastinating, you miserable maggots!” he shouted to the sailors, with such glee.

He is now ready for whatever. He has nothing to lose, and nothing to gain…

—-

The waves splashed calmly to the side of the small boat that they were in. Enrique was beside Fernando and they were discussing on what are the possible languages that the natives that live there can speak, and if Enrique knows them.

Tom was listening but he was looking away, he didn't wanted to see his face for today.

The water got shallower as they got closer to the island. The sun was now hot and everything felt exhausting and slow for Tom.

But good thing, he wore a thin breastplate that it felt much cooler. He wore it on purpose that if a native kills him, it would be fast and easy for him to die. He scoffed at his own idea. He is not just doing this for himself, but also for Joanna. He will just fail her when they finally be bound to a lifetime of marriage, and Tom doesn’t like to hurt anybody, or give someone a burden.

“Oi, _Inglese_ , why do you laugh to yourself?” said the Venetian, Antonio Pigafetta, who was on board with them on the small boats.

Tom did not answer to him, but Fernando gave Tom a menacing look for a second and turned to Enrique again with their conversation.

They all just laughed to themselves after that. But, they felt the rush of excitement when the boat slowly halted on to the grainy sands. One by one, the men got out of the small boats, but for the three small boats, one man was left behind to guard it.

Tom walked on to the shore, and felt the earth under his feet again. It has been months since the last time that they have set port, so he was rejoicing that they are on land again.

They were standing distantly at each other after going out from the small boats. Fernando told them to scatter, so they can see from any angle who is coming.

“Fernando, what is this Island called?” Elcano called to Fernando who was near the boats.

“Homonhon. It’s what Enrique called it.” He said.

Of course, the other men heard it, and then Antonio interrupted them, “Homonhon? Well, it should be called by another name… We found it first, did we not, gentlemen?” He proudly billowed to all the men.

Tom was just silent and was observing them.

Fernando pondered to himself. “What is today?” he asked them suddenly.

“15th of March.” Enrique answered.

“ _Fiesta de San Lazaro!"_ Elcano exclaimed at them.

Fernando smiled, "Yes it is! Well then, gentlemen, I shall name this Island,  _Isla De San Lazaro!”_

They all cheered and laughed when Fernando declared that. But Tom rolled his eye out and scoffed at them.

 _Here we are, in the middle of the bloody shore, burning under the sun, and you have just named the island after a bloody saint…_ He thought to himself.

Suddenly, he started walking away and Fernando saw him immediately.

“Thomas! Where are you going?!” he shouted angrily at him.

The other men looked at him, but Tom stood still to talk to Fernando, “I will search for a spring inside the jungle. I am parched by thirst, Captain.” and he took a step forward but,

“You will not go further, Thomas… I did not order you yet to search around the island. Do you want to be attacked inside the jungle and die?!”

He snickered at him, but it only annoyed Fernando, but he spoke, “My captain… I would rather die inside the godforsaken jungle than to wait here for your orders and die of thirst.”

Fernando was about to walk near him, but, Enrique who was beside Fernando, tried to stop him.

“No, Master… Let him go.”

Fernando brushed Enrique off, and turned away from the men and from Tom. Seeing that Fernando will not argue with him anymore, he went on walking.

“Thank you, Captain.” he said as he walked away.

Fernando did not look at him, but the tension was felt by the men. They all knew what Tom is to Fernando, and they all knew well how much Fernando hates Tom.

When Tom reached the trees, he smelled the rich and thick air of the jungle, a scent that he was used to, but he never grew into.

And there, he continued to walk inside the jungle. Before he could go further, he heard Fernando give a command to the men to search now the jungle, but to leave him alone.

“Let him realize how much of a fool he is.” Fernando said. Tom overheard it but chose to ignore Fernando's rude words. He could not give a damn for Fernando, he was always like that.

As soon as he reached the point where he could no longer hear the other men, his world turned green because of the plants and trees surrounding him. The ground was still sandy, but the roots of the coconut trees were very noticeable.

But, he walked on. The singing birds and the insects were very loud to his ears. For months, all he could hear were waves of the ocean, the creaking wood panels of the hull and the ferocious but sometimes gentle winds of the sea, and it’s good to hear something like this again.

Tom felt like the jungle was endless. But, he noticed that the ground was now earth and roots, not anymore sands and coconut shells. Then, he reached the part of the jungle where it was all covered with tall grass. But, behind it, he heard a rushing sound; it was water, as far as he can tell.

 _It must be a spring, or maybe a waterfall!_ He giddily thought to himself. He was very determined to satisfy his thirst, that he went on to the tall grass.

As soon as he was on the grass, he felt something cut him as he passed by.

“Ow!” he exclaimed.

The green and firm grass had placed a small cut on his arm and it was now bleeding. For a few moments, Tom had let his cut bleed, then he was on the trail again for the singing spring that beckons him.

He went on, not minding the grass or even his cut, when he felt something cut him again. It was now on his face, across his cheek.

He grunted with pain, but he went on to the grass, then he had thought… The thing that was cutting him was the grass.

“Damned blade grass!” he yelled and he drew his sword out to cut the growth of green knives that was in front of him.

He cut his way through it, but he received a few cuts again.

With his determination to drink, and also his frustration with the grass, he made his way through and he was now in a clearing. It was wide and there few small flower bushes growing in the middle of it.

“Ha! Finally!” He exclaimed with joy.

He looked around the clearing, and then he saw in the west side of the clearing, a somewhat paved way, clear of blade grass or trees. The ground on it was muddy and wet.

“It must be it!” he said loudly to himself.

He ran over the clearing, but he had to stopped for a while when he saw a green leafy plant that folded its leaves when he stepped on it. There was another one and it folded right away when he touched it.

He giggled like a child. There was something with this place, as if it is filled with magic.

Tom had no time to waste, he needed to drink and quench his thirst. He ran to the paved way, and when he went through, he heard himself exhale loudly as his breath was taken away, he saw  a spring that leads to a calm river. The water was clear as glass and one could see through it. He immediately ran into the spring that bursts with fresh water.

He drank from it, and also filled the goatskin pouch for water. He wiped the water off his face, and turned around to see the river.

It was very beautiful and enchanting. It feels like it is a river back home. It even feels like he was home.  The reason why he could think this way is that, when he was a boy, the castle that he lived on was near a river.

And because of that, he was also told of tales, about fairies, enchantresses, and elves in the river that will lure him out to his death if he would go alone. He chuckled to himself as he remembered his old nanny that used those stories to frighten him to go out alone. 

But out of nowhere, he saw a figure, from the far side of the river. It was standing still, but it was bathing itself in the river.

“What is that?” he said silently to himself.

If not for his curiosity, he would have let it go and return to the shore. But, he was too entranced, that he went on to see what it is.

His boots made a splashing sound over the water, but he tried not to startle it. The figure now moved and went for something on the large rocks beside it.

When he got closer, the figure was not really an _it_ , it was a _she_.

He tried not to gasp when the woman turned around to look at him. It has been months since the last time he saw a woman, and he felt excused for being so astounded.

She was clothed with a long, thin white garment, but she was wet, that it showed her breasts and body through the wet fabric. Tom felt himself blushing when he knows that he had seen hundreds of women that are naked before… Which he doesn’t want to remember right now.

Tom was standing a field away from her, but he could clearly see her face. She had a small face, like an elf or a fairy, but with long ebony hair that shines. Her skin was pale, a far cry from what Tom had imagined on how the natives would look like. He must have based what the natives look like to Enrique, for of course, he was somewhere from here.

Her eyes were almond shaped, and her lips, small but full, like a bloom. Tom stood there, frozen with amazement, with his jaw hanging.

She walked gracefully in the water as she went near him. Tom saw that she was also small in height, that she only reaches the level of his lips.

When she was an arms-width away, he saw her eyes, hazel-brown that stood out. She stopped when she was standing so close to him, and she was looking up to him like a child, but he knows that she isn’t one.

“My nurse warned me about fairies… But if you’re one, I won’t flee.” he said with a smile to her.

She also gave out a smile that enchanted Tom more than ever.

He lifted his arms to touch her, if she was real. But there is nothing more real than her.

But, before he could even touch her, she sneered and her elven face grimaced with anger. His eyes widened now with fear.

The last thing he knew was he fell down, from avoiding the broad-bladed sword that she had just swung on him. The next thing Tom saw is that she gave another strike.

She was screaming on top of her lungs, words that he cannot understand as she continued to attack him.

Tom stood up immediately, but when he did, she had the sword over his head, which Tom luckily blocked with his own rapier.

 _“Sino ka_ (Who are you)?!"the girl screeched at him.

"I cannot understand you! And I am not here to hurt you!” Tom yelled back at her.

But, she kicked him in the stomach that he fell over again in the water.

If he was going to die from a blow from this lovely native girl, he would be glad for it. Once again, she said those unknown words, but Tom doesn’t just really understand her.

While he was down, she stepped on his torso and pointed the sword close to his face.

From that view, he could see her body from the better sight. He is in the middle of danger, and is about to die, but he could still manage to think about that.

Then, she slashes his cheek with the sword she has that it made him winced with pain. She lifted the sword as if to stab him with it, but he closed his eyes, ready for it.

However, before she could do it, light but numerous footsteps were heard. She was alarmed when she heard it. Somehow, he wished that it would be Fernando and the crew, but just his bad luck, he was wrong; it was a large group of natives, armed with long spears and rectangular shields.

They surrounded them when they all came and they were no less than twenty. They were murmuring, and Tom was not sure if because of him or maybe because of the half-naked girl that is in front of them right now.

For a moment, he saw markings that formed patterns all over their body, they only wore loincloths and headgear that kept off their long wavy black hair from their face. They are different from the other natives that he had seen from the other side of the world.

Those thoughts were put away when another native came in; he was taller and more handsome than the others, and his body was well-built but with a childish face.

But when he saw the girl, his eyes widened. He immediately went to the large rocks and got a long robe to cover the girl with.

When Tom’s attention was back at the girl, he could see the hidden fascination that she has for him, but the anger and coldness in her eyes was more evident.

The man took her into an embrace when he covered her up with the robe. There, Tom understood that they are betrothed.

And a minute after, another set of footsteps were heard; there Tom was sure that it was Fernando and the crew for he can tell by the boots that hits the ground with every step.

Tom stood up and he saw Fernando and the crew among the natives. 

“Fernando…”

But, Fernando was not happy to see him.

“If you did not walk on by yourself, you would not be in this trouble now!” Fernando yelled at him.

Tom only snickered at him, “I am now…” and his gaze went from Fernando to the girl.

She looked back at him, but Tom had a feeling that she is holding gazes with him.

 _Trouble… And a beautiful one, indeed…_ Tom thought to himself, as he stared at her.


	3. Princess Maya of Homonhon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people of Homonhon had accepted the crew of Trinidad with all their hospitality; but the rift between Tom and the young warrior had not yet faded away. Tom will find himself entranced not only by the beauty of the island, but also by the ethereal grace of Princess Maya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun fact, the binukot is supposed to be a woman/man well hidden and kept in the ancient Filipino tradition, but I made the binukot here a person of high status, like being the princess. Just a little distortion of history :P

 

_“No, Thomas! You should really bring yourself to the shaman!"_ Enrique insisted on Tom who was reluctant to go the so-called _shaman_ , so his wounds could be attended to.

“I am absolutely fine, Enrique! You do not need to drag me up!” He said as he was trying to get Enrique’s clinging arms off of him. Though Enrique is much a smaller man than Tom is, he has a brute strength that had pulled Tom farther away.

“But, Master said I should tend to your wounds but I do not know how! So I will bring you to the shaman!” Enrique protested to him.

“But–!” that was the last thing he said as Enrique took him away and into the hut where the shaman lives.

The crew agreed to stay for the night and dine on a feast with the Rajah. They were well-received by the people, not only because of their gifts, but also because Enrique told them that people from these islands are very hospitable.

For a while, Enrique could already feel the strain of dragging that six-foot-two English man over the beach, then Enrique huffed, “Come on, Thomas!” 

The reason why Tom did not want to go to the shaman, is that he had seen the man when they were brought to the natives’ village; the shaman had frightened him as he looked more of a witch rather than the village's resort to healing.

When they were already near the hut, Tom was still hesitating as they were about to enter the curtained arc of the hut.

“You are not afraid of the shaman are you?” Enrique turned to Tom with a smirk.

“No, I am not!” Tom lied. He doesn’t trust the medicine that the shaman has.

Enrique gave respects to the shaman, an old man with dark circles painted on to his eyelids and had a necklace of human teeth on his neck.

When the shaman saw Tom, he motioned for him to come kneel in front of him. Tom didn't dare disobey the old man, he did as he was told then, the shaman applied something to his cuts that slashed his arm and cheek; something that the girl in the river gave him with her sword.

“Well… It feels better!” Tom exclaimed after the green and greasy ointment was applied into his wounds.

And Enrique clapped his hands with joy, “I told you so! He would heal your wounds!”

And the Shaman smiled revealing his incomplete set of teeth that made Tom and Enrique laugh. For payment, Tom gave the shaman a silver coin that he had kept at his pocket near his breeches.

“What are you two idiots doing here?” said a man who had a thick Irish accent and had his head poking from the entrance of the hut. It was _Stuart O' Corcoran_ , the Irish crewman of Trinidad.

“And what are you doing here?” Tom asked him.

Stuart looked around first before answering them. “Señor Magallanes is looking for you two!”

“Why? What does the master needs?” Enrique asked.

“Señor Magallanes needs you, brownie” Stuart pointed at Enrique.

Tom glared at Stuart, only the lowly of the crew call Enrique by that and Enrique being Tom's friend, he felt a familiar burn of anger sitting now at his stomach. Stuart also flashed him a dirty look that it made Tom rouse from his kneeling position and stand closely to the impetuous man.

"Call Enrique again by that name, and I swear to god, O' Corcoran; I'll smash your face." Tom menacingly whispered over Stuart's ear, and he had to lean down as he towers over him by two heads, at least.

Lastly, Stuart spat at the ground and he left the hut.

Enrique looked at him with gratitude, then he before standing up, he took the shaman's hand to rest his forehead on. " _Salamat._ "

Then, he left the hut with Tom and they were headed to the gathering.

In the heart of the village, stood a colossal building, which held the feast that Rajah Kolambu has for them. It was a wide and large house, made of bamboo rattan; the roof made out of dried fan leaves.

It was like a hut, but more elevated from the ground and more strongly built than the other huts in the island. It was meant for large gatherings of the _balangay_.

The inside was filled with lanterns that it lit the entrance. Tom and Enrique saw the crew over the open doors of the large hut, which were sitting now before the feast.

Everyone was chatting with each other, and the servants were all around serving food and entertaining the crew. Of course, they were all very fond of the native women that wore clothing that revealed their slender waists and skirts with slits that reach up to their thighs.

Out of the crowd, Fernando saw them from the inside, and he rose up and went to them.

“Enrique! Where have you been?” he said with his brows in a furrow.

"I brought Tom to the shaman, just as you asked, Master." Enrique replied to his master in Portuguese.

“What are you two waiting for?! Come on up inside! And Enrique, we need you to interpret the Rajah!”

“Oh, right away, Master!” Enrique said while he fidgeted. He nudged Tom at his side and motioned on him to follow inside the hut.

When they came in, a large mat was laid out that served as the table for the feast. But, there were no chairs, and they have to sit down the bamboo floor that had thin crevices in it. On the farther side of the large room, there were the Rajah and his Lady sits, and a few spaces away from them was Fernando.

All of the crew that came to shore sat at the left side of the mat; Tom and Enrique found their spot a few spaces away from Fernando and the Rajah. The food that was served was two young roasted pigs, fishes and other sea creatures that are edible enough; fruits and vegetables that only for a first time that Tom had seen in his life.

The crew ravished the feast, but the food kept coming in, served by the servant women.

A few moments later, a group of the village’s warriors came in. They were standing still in the entrance, and in between them, Tom recognized the young man that was supposed to be their leader.

It was the fiancé of the girl in the river, and he was looking fiercely at Tom. The Rajah said something, as if he was presenting the group of warriors to the crew.

The young man nodded to the Rajah and the group sat on the empty space on the right side of the mat.

Servants came around to serve the warriors. Even though the young man had already sat down, he was still glaring at Tom. And it isn’t enough that he was now sitting exactly opposite of him. He can even feel his anger from across the room.

Tom can only ponder to himself why this young man seems to be hateful towards him. It wasn’t his fault that his lady was bathing in the middle of the river and he happens to come upon her.

Then, the Rajah motioned to Fernando, and he could only answer with a nod, for he doesn’t know the language of the Rajah that much. Fernando now gesture to Enrique to come over.

“Master is asking for me.” he uttered to Tom.

“Go then.” Tom only said to him.

Enrique stood up and went near between Fernando and the Rajah. Tom observed them for a while. Enrique serves as the connecting piece between the Rajah and Fernando. If not for Enrique, they may never have been invited to this feast, and maybe, they would be instead, persecuted by the natives.

A servant woman filled Tom’s cup with water. She seems to be charming him off, but it took no effect with him. Somehow, his philandering side had been calmed off when he was at sea and on the voyage for two years.

He smiled and took the cup, but that was all of it. But maybe, the reason why he couldn’t notice the beauty of the servant women is that, he was still thinking of the girl in the river.

She was a beauty, that is a fact, but, there was something more with her than just her face. Tom saw it in her eyes, the first time he had gazed upon them.

He couldn’t find a way to explain it but, she did enchant him for a while… Before she started striking him with her sword.

He chuckled to himself when he remembered the memory of it.  _If only I could see her again, for one last time, tonight…_

Tom's thoughts drowned with the buzz of the crowd, and with the faint laughs of the men. Even if he try all of the food that was served to him, hewas still thinking of her. It was silly of him, he knows, but he just couldn’t help it. 

His reverie ended when Enrique cleared his throat and called the crew's attention, “Gentlemen…”

He nodded to the Rajah, and he started speaking with their language. Everyone inside the room paid attention to the Rajah, the crew may not have understood it, but they needed to listen to it.

When the Rajah stopped talking, Enrique continued to interpret it to the crew.

“The Rajah had said that he is grateful to receive us into their village. And it was not the first time that they have received foreigners.”

Then, the Rajah had his turn to speak again, and was interpreted by Enrique.

“The Rajah now says that, while we enjoy the feast that is laid for us, the  _binukot_ of the village; Young women who are bred to perfection and beauty, and who were born of great privilege, are to perform an ancient dance that has been passed on from every generation.”

With this, there where whispers heard among the men. Tom noticed that the young man smile, and he had the feeling that the girl is here. His wish is about to come true, after all.

Musicians with different and bizarre looking instruments came from the back of the hut. They placed themselves near the entrance.

Then, ten young women came inside. Their clothing were very different from what the servant women wore. The sleeves of their bright colored blouses were reaching above the elbows but its hem was near the bust, and their skirts are long and they were greatly detailed and embroidered with golden threads. 

Their faces were covered with large fans, and their faces remained a mystery at first. The young women took their place in a wide space at the entrance, each prepared for the dance to be performed. The girls faced the Rajah but they continued covering their faces with the large fans. They all lined up in a triangular angle, and the musicians started to play.

Tom was trying to see through the fans; he was looking if the girl was there, but he couldn’t tell which of them is the girl, with their uniformed clothing.

The dance started as slow and graceful movements of their hands, and it was in accordance of the music. But, as they moved on, the fan lowered, and they could now see their eyes. After a few beats of the gongs and oriental percussion, the movements of the dance became quicker. Everyone was amazed and were gasping with every sharp but graceful movement that they make.

Tom was still trying to look for her; he tried to see who has the eyes with hazel-brown color, but every one of them almost had the same eye color. He scratched his head with frustration, and let out a sigh.

 _She might not be here, so it’s better that he should watch the dance instead_. Tom thought.

Then, all the girls made a circle with the most elegant of movements. Their steps were swift and light, with the fans lowering more, almost revealing half of their faces.

When Tom thought that he had given up looking for the girl, his will to look for her was rekindled when he noticed a dancer, with the most elaborate dress, passed by in front of him.

 _That’s her!_ His thoughts now burned up in his mind with such anticipation.

Tom heard that the music was now faster and it sounded as if it is to conclude. And with the loud beating of the iron gongs, and the strumming of the long wooden boards with strings, the music ended.

When it did, the young women threw their fans into the air, and it contained petals that nobody noticed; the petals scattered into the air and everywhere.

There, their faces were revealed. And Tom was right all along… She was there. The one that he saw earlier was her, and she was more beautiful now she is fully dressed.

Smile never left their faces, but the cheering and claps of all the people inside the hut, filled all of their ears. They all saw the Rajah stood up and was clapping for the young women. They all gave their bows, and went over behind the table of the Rajah.

The Rajah sat back again and he was talking with his lady, on how wonderful the girls had performed. Then, he turned to Fernando, and Enrique was still there to interpret.

Tom’s eyes never left the girl who was now standing among other dancers, he tried to peel away his gaze off of her, but he just can’t.

He noticed for a second that the young warrior was looking fiercely at him when he saw Tom was ogling at the girl. Tom gulped and quickly looked away and into the bamboo walling of the hut.

Everyone’s attention was called again when the Rajah spoke, and Enrique interpreted, “The Rajah said that he would like to introduce his daughter, _**Princess Maya**_.”

And the Rajah called from his behind, the girl, herself, to sit next to him.

“Princess?” Tom whispered to himself.

He was struck with surprise when he had finally known who she is. Princess Maya sat in between the Rajah and his Lady; now he knows why she seems to be so important.

Maya was smiling brightly to his father, and with her smile, it dazed Tom more.

The Rajah said something while he was looking at his daughter. Enrique interpreted, “He said that the Princess and his daughters are jewels, but Princess Maya is the most precious of them all.”

For once, Tom saw her eyes wander into his direction, only to turn her eyes away quickly. Maya was now listening to her father as he spoke.

“And this jewel, the Rajah said, is to be bequeathed to the tribe’s greatest warrior, _**Bagani**_.” Enrique interpreted.

And the Rajah pointed out the young warrior, then Tom’s brows were in a furrow; she was to marry him, but Tom felt a great burden as he heard it.

Bagani nodded to the Rajah but he looked at Maya. He smiled at her, but she only nodded with a small smile that appeared on her lips.

“In two moons, they will be married to each other.” Enrique interpreted once again.

Tom looked down. He knows that he shouldn’t feel this way but, he feels like it’s not a great match. 

 _Of course, it’s not a great match… Look at her… She looks fragile, while that Bagani looks like he can even kill a fly._ Tom thought to himself.

Then, the Rajah gestured to the other girls and one by one, they went beside every man from Fernando’s crew.

Rajah Kolambu spoke again, which was followed by an interpretation by Enrique. Tom noticed that Enrique is growing quite exhausted with all the interpretation.

“The Rajah said, that it is tradition, that the binukot are to serve the special visitors, and the Princess is to serve the youngest and unmarried member of the visitors.”

Antonio, Elcano, O' Corcoran, Fernando, Enrique, and the other men looked at each other. 

“But, your highness, each of us is already married, and neither are we young.” Fernando said.

Enrique said that to the Rajah and he just looked around them. The crew murmured to each other after that, but Tom was just silent. He knows that he is the youngest member of the crew, and also the unmarried one.

“But, Master, isn’t Thomas the youngest and the unmarried in our crew?” Enrique asked him, but it was loud enough that every man heard.

Tom’s head lifted up and he saw Fernando’s face darkened. Fernando raised a brow as he looked back at Tom; he could not do anything more, for it was true.

“Is he now? Well then, how old are you, Thomas?”

Tom couldn’t answer at first, he was blinking too fast, but the man beside him nudged him at his sides, “Two quarters of threescore and one.” he said indifferently to Fernando.

Fernando scoffed at him, then he turned to the Rajah, “Your highness, there he is, Thomas.” and followed with an interpretation by Enrique.

The Rajah smiled, and he pointed the Englishman to Maya who was now glaring at Tom. She was shaking her head, and saying no to his father.

He could see that she was unwilling for it, so he spoke up, “Your highness, you don’t need to–” and even before he could finish it, Maya stood up.

“ _Ama…"_ She said to her father but he was looking sternly at her.

It seems that her father will still follow the tradition, she went on, and walks across the room, and sat beside Tom. The men cheered at them, but Maya was facing away from him. The cheering died when Bagani slammed his hand into the table.

Everybody was shocked, but the Rajah spoke up. That was the part Enrique did not interpret. But, Tom could see what the Rajah was trying to say, that it is tradition and they must abide by it, and also that nothing personal was meant to be implied.

Bagani was not looking at the Rajah.

After the tension subsided, the girls continued with their task of attending to the men while they are eating. But now, Tom was left in the situation, which he had to interact with her.

They both looked awkwardly at each other for a minute. Maya looked back to her father who motioned her to fill his cup with something.

And when she looked back, Tom had his cup raised. She rolled her eyes out on him. Maya took the wooden pitcher where the water was; but, she had another thing in mind. She took instead the other wooden pitcher, and poured it to his cup.

"Thank you…” Tom said, and when he drank it, the drink stung his throat, and it tasted more concentrated than any liquor that he had.

Maya was smirking at him, but she looked like she was about to burst out laughing.

Tom gasped, and choked. “What is this?!”

“What did you drank?” Enrique asked him.

“I don’t know…” he said, still choking and coughing up.

“Then it must be palm wine…  _Tuba_ as what they call it here. Do not worry, everybody who tastes it for the first time, have the same reaction as you do.” But there was fascination in the tone of Enrique’s voice.

Maya was now giggling, and the Rajah noticed her.

“Maya…” he said to her, and she immediately stopped giggling, but the bright humor in her eyes was still there.

For the rest of the evening, Maya sat beside Tom. She tried to look away from him, and was acting very cold towards him. Tom was a bit feigned by her attitude towards their situation.

Then he thought, that maybe she didn’t really liked the situation that she was in now.

The only thing Tom could do was to somehow take advantage of the moment. Now he will admit it, he admires her. Her oriental beauty, but not her manners. Maybe because of what she did, attacking him with her sword, making him drink Tuba, acting so coldly and unwelcoming towards him, and intentionally hitting him with the pitcher whenever she would pour him water on his cup.

He wouldn’t want to be together with a woman so rude and colder than the winter nights of England. Tom felt himself chuckle softly when he had thought of that.

—-

“I feel so full right now!” Elcano exclaimed while they were being escorted out of the hut.

The feast was done, and now, they are to be escorted to the huts that are meant for them to rest on. Of course, the binukot are still at their side. It only meant that Maya was still inclined to escort Tom to his hut.

She did not walk beside him, but in front of him, then Tom noticed how perfect her figure is from behind.

 _By heavens, do not even think about it._ He thought, and the memory of the afternoon, came back to him; her body only covered with the thin garment, yet still conservative but enticing to his eyes.

Tom started to shrug off the memory, for he might offend her again.

When they reached the hut, Maya opened the sliding door for him. She stayed in the entrance and she let Tom inside the hut.

This hut was smaller than the other one, where they have been on. It was simply built inside, a bamboo table near the end of the corner. There was a long bamboo couch over the side, and Tom already knew that he is to rest in it.

Maya kept the door open so she could go out easily. She took a step forward, and was about to leave when, “Wait…" Tom murmured.

She looked back, her brown eyes reflected by the oil lamp that stood over the table.

"Will you help me remove this breastplate?” Tom said, and he gestured the unbuckling.

She pursed her lips and lowered her eyes. She was muttering something as she went over to him. Tom was just quiet when she came along.

“There, take that off.” he pointed to the buckle near his rib cage. Her dainty fingers reached out for him, but it made his heart skip a beat, but he tried to hold it all back.

She did what he said, but Tom noticed her perfumed head that reaches at the level of his lips.

Maya was a fast learner, and she was quick with unfastening the belts. Tom tried not to think any idea about that. After a minute, his breastplate was removed. Tom breathed in and out, shaking the heaviness that the armor had placed on him all day.

But, Maya’s gaze was lost to his chest. Tom did not notice that his collar was to open, that it revealed his chest.

She had never seen anyone that fair as him. She may be fair, but his skin was paler than her.

Tom saw the way she looked at him, “Now, now, do not even think about it.” he warned her.

Her brows furrowed and she made a face, “Hmp!” and she turned her back from him and she went on to the door.

“Thank you, Princess.” his voice mellifluous and gentle.

She turned around and thought that it was a mocking remark, so, she stuck her tongue out and made a face again.

The next thing he knew she was gone. Tom laughed to himself. A graceful lady like her, making faces at him, was very hilarious indeed. 

“Oh, Princess…” he said with a ghost of a smile on his face.

He took off his shirt off and hung it near the table. Finally, he laid down into the bamboo couch that had a soft quilt for the cover.

No matter how hard he tried, he could not remove the image of the Princess making faces; Tom was still laughing to himself. Then, he suddenly remembered the day he met Mary.

She was just like Maya; she was a stubborn redhead, but with a childish and wild spirit, but of course, Mary did not try to kill him the first time they met.

It was the first time that they had seen each other, and the first time that they were informed that they are to be wed. Mary did not agree to it at first, but, everything went fine after wedding.

Tom’s eyelids fell and the slumbering feeling had visited him now. In his dreams he saw Mary and their infant child, alive and well.

But, he also saw Maya’s face. Very innocent, but deep inside, full of mystery. She was like a rose, a beautiful thing full of thorns.

—-

“So, why did Bagani acted that way last night?” Tom asked Enrique as they walked over the beach.

It was already morning, but Fernando had still not ordered the crew to come back to the ship. Or maybe Fernando didn’t want to come back at all, as far as Tom is concerned.

“He was jealous, of course, but that is tradition…”

They were quiet for a while, but Tom could not keep himself from inquiring about the Princess, “Then… The Princess… I noticed… She does not look like her mother, the Rajah’s Lady.”

Enrique grinned at him, “You like her don’t you?”

“Who?” The Rajah’s Lady?“ Tom said innocently, hoping that would divert Enrique from teasing him.

"No, silly! The Princess! Well, I can definitely tell that you are enchanted by her!” he jeered.

“I was not! She is rude, and she’s not even lady-like!” And he remembered once again the faces she made last night.

“Thomas, do not lie to me! I know you and you cannot deny what your eyes say and what your mouth does!”

His forehead creased, “What do my eyes say?”

Then Enrique gave out a laugh. The continued strolling across the white-sand beach; the bright ball of yellow that is the sun is hung up high in the sky. Children were playing in the shores; fishermen were mending their nets, while women tackled their daily chores. When Tom passed by the people, they all looked up at him; the towering white man that had visited their island.

“Well, the Rajah’s lady is not really her mother, as what I've learned from Rajah Kolambu, himself. Her mother was not from here, and was from China, a daughter of a tradesman. Her mother died giving birth to her. But she was carefully raised by her new mother, the Rajah’s lady.” Enrique explained, answering Tom’s question.

“I see…” in a way, Tom got to understand her.

Then Enrique continued, “She was the eldest and the five other girls, from the binukot, are her sisters.”

Tom was not really listening to him at this point, he was thinking of her. Maybe that is why she seemed so reserved yet uptight. Tom understands this because he himself was raised by another mother. His father lost his mother when she had a riding inciident in the forest near their castle. He was left motherless at a young age, and what worst was his father married another noble woman immediately.

With him, contemplating, and Enrique, storytelling, they did not noticed that they come upon the warriors led by Bagani, in the beach.

They were practicing their swordsmanship and their battle skills. Tom and Enrique stopped for a while, Bagani immediately saw him.

“I think that we better not disturb them.” Tom said as he was trying to pull Enrique away.

But they were too late, Bagani had chased them down and he called out to them.

They both stopped and slowly turned to Bagani.

“What did he said?” Tom asked Enrique.

“He called you. And also with an insulting name.” Enrique murmured.

“Ah…” Tom then tilted his head to the side.

Bagani got closer then he grabbed Tom by the collar of his shirt. The other warriors were alarmed that they went over to Bagani but did not stop him.

He said something through his teeth, and Enrique was there to interpret.

“Bagani says that you have frightened his lady yesterday… And you will pay for that.”

Tom’s eyes widened for a while, but he spoke, “Tell him, I did not mean to frighten her. And I apologize.”

Enrique said that to Bagani. He spoke once again, while he was giving Tom a menacing look.

“He said that he would not accept it, he would rather have a duel take place between you two.”

“What?!” Tom exclaimed.

He looked back at Bagani, and this time, he said something again,

“I do not like you…” his diction was not perfect but his words are right.

“So you know how to speak the King’s English, huh?” Tom mockingly replied, and because of that, Bagani pushed him hard on the sand.

Enrique got in between them, and tried to calm the warrior down. He was trying to arrange for the duel to not take place, but Bagani seems to be not in agreement with it.

He yelled something on his face, that it scared Enrique too.

“Enrique… What did he said?” And Tom got up from the sand.

“He said that he would fight you, in a duel, with the tribe’s rules.”

Tom wiped the sand away from his face and was now glaring at Bagani.

“Tell him that I accept.” He bravely declared, his chin thrust upward and his nose flaring with courage.

Worry blotted out of Enrique’s face, “But, Thomas! He wants to kill you, if you still do not know it yet!”

Tom snickered, “It would be fun, Enrique, trust me.”

That moment, the Rajah and Fernando, along with the entourage of the Rajah saw what was happening.

The Rajah immediately asked Bagani what was happening, and Bagani replied politely at him.

The Rajah only shrugged and he gave permission for the duel to take place. A duel like this was just a common happening in their island, and was openly encouraged to test the battling skills of their warriors.

Tom saw Fernando, and there was not even worry or distress on his face. As much as Tom wants to die, he had a feeling Fernando also wishes for his death.

Tom drew his sword out, but Enrique warned him, "No, Thomas… You will not use your sword…”

“What?!” he said, agitated.

Another man, from Bagani’s group took the sword away and gave him a dagger, with a curved edge up to the end instead. Bagani was also given a same looking dagger.

“A knife? Are we going to cook for this duel?”

Then, the other man had rope in his hands. Bagani got closer, and the man tied his left hand to the end of the rope, while Tom’s left hand was tied at the other end.

That was how duels were done in that island, and Tom felt that he may die not of Maya’s sword, but with Bagani’s dagger.

The man who did the tying of the rope served as the mediator of the duel. He raised his arm up, and Tom felt the rush in him. Once his arm is down, the duel begins.

But, from the corner of his eye, he saw someone. It was Princess Maya who was part of the Rajah’s entourage. He was beside his father was also watching the duel.

_Oh no…_

He was now distracted. And when he saw Bagani that close, he noticed that they were the same height, but he was more well-built than he is. Bagani looked as if he had the strength of ten persons.

Then, the mediator, dropped his arms; the duel began.

Tom did not noticed, Bagani pierced through his arm with the dagger. Tom screamed out loud.

The dagger came again, and Tom ducked to avoid the point of the curved blade.

He needed to defend himself, at least. But Bagani kept slashing the dagger out on him and he was pulling the rope so Tom would get closer to him. Then, Tom had the chance of kicking him in the stomach. 

Bagani fell down on his knees, but he quickly slashed Tom in the shin. And even though he was wearing thick boots, his flesh was cut and it started to bled.

At that point, Bagani cut the rope that was binding the two of them. There the real duel now is on.

He stood up from his knees and kicked the knife out of Tom’s hand. Bagani was too swift and nimble with his movement.

Tom was now disarmed he had to fight with no weapons in his hands. Bagani screamed out as he attacked Tom, but he ducked once again from the dagger.

When he rose up his body, he saw an opportunity, and he punched Bagani in the rib cage.

If Tom was wearing his gauntlets, Bagani’s rib cage would be broken by now and he would bleed to death, inside his body.

Bagani was now the one who is down on the ground.

“Haaa!” He screamed out as he got up and pushed Tom.

Tom blocked his attack by grabbing his arms. That was the same thing that Bagani did.

But, Bagani let his right hand with the dagger free, and suddenly, he had stabbed Tom in the thigh. He yelled out in pain. He caught a glimpse of Enrique who had his hands together like he was praying, but he saw the Princess in a split-second.

There was also a look of worry on her face, but he wishes that, somehow, she is worried for him.

His attention was back at Bagani again, who had removed the dagger from his thigh. It was very painful, and it just sparked more anger inside him.

Tom let Bagani go by pushing him out. He intended the push to be harder, so he would fall on his back again and be disarmed.

But, that push only gave them a small space with each other. Tom placed a blow with his fist, on Bagani's right arm so that the dagger would fall from his hand.

It worked, and now they are both unarmed; the two men are now up to their feet.

Tom thought that it was the end, but, Bagani punched him immediately on the face. He gasped as the shock of the blow hit him; Tom felt his lip was now bleeding, and his head is spinning.

Tom staggered back, and Bagani kept coming with punches.

Left, right, up and down, went his punches. Tom could not keep up with all of it; he finally fell on his back at the sand, then Bagani straddled his chest to punch him continuously.

He was not able to fight back, and his vision was beginning to blur. Tom heard ringing on his ears, everything felt as it stopped; he was down and defeated. The blood from Tom’s face covered his fist. Tom felt like he would die at that moment; he did not want to fight back anymore, because he feels too weak to do so.

Bagani was grunting with every hit that he had put on Tom’s face.

But, out of the antagonizing moment, Tom, who still can hear; he heard a woman scream out.

_Mary…? Is that her?_

But, he saw that the Princess was the one who was screaming.

“ _Bagani! Tigilan mo na ito!"_ That was her exact words. Tom did not understand it, but he knew that she was trying to make Bagani stop.

Tom could not see clearly now, but he saw her running towards them.

He even saw her push Bagani away and come close to him.

 _She must be an angel…_ Tom thought, even though everything felt painful and numbing at the same time. Maya looked at him, to see if he was still alive. She stroked his face, but he smiled.

” _Isa kang hangal (You are a fool)_ _…“_  she said with such agitation.

He kept on smiling, with all the blood splattered all over his face. He may not have understood it, but he felt relieved that Maya cares.

_Angel… My savior…_

And everything went blank when Tom fell unconscious and his swollen eyelids closed down.

"Thomas!” Maya screamed out.

Bagani was surprised that she even knew his name. His eyes were shut tight. But will it ever open again?


	4. The Eve of Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has recovered but his wounds from the duel has not fully healed. This time, he will discover things that lie beneath the beautiful and hospitable facade of Isla de San Lazaro.

_In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti… Amen.”_

And the Mass ended. It took place in the beach, and the priest who was with them all along in the voyage, had administered it.

Tom stood beside Enrique, at the back of the crowd. Tom had still bruises in his face, and the cuts were still in the healing process.

He was in bed for a week, after the duel that he had with Bagani. It was the reason why they had to stay in the island for another week. Tom was taken care of the Shaman, which didn't go his favor because every time he would see the Shaman at the edge of his bed, he thought that the devil himself has come to claim him.

The Rajah apologized to Fernando for even giving Bagani the permission to have a duel with Tom. For the last week that he was bed-ridden, every servant woman took turns in taking care of him. He didn't need to guess that the women are very fond of him. But, of all the women who had taken care of him and visited him, there was only one whom he had appreciated the most; it was Princess Maya.

He was surprised when she herself, gave an apology with what her betrothed did to him. Enrique was there to interpret of course. Maya was very formal and quick with her apology. But, it was enough to make Tom feel better.

The tropical sun made Maya’s skin glow, as she stood there near the altar where the cross was planted. She was watching as the priest was baptizing her father and her stepmother. Tom eyes bore into her, without her knowledge, but he can't think of any excuse not to look at Maya as she is brighter and more beautiful than the day.

Even if Tom denies it to Enrique, and would only admit to himself, he had taken quite a fancy with the Princess. 

 _She is already betrothed… And I am just passing by this island. Nothing serious, now, Tom…_ He pondered to himself.

Bagani was also there, but he never apologized to him. Tom thought that it was better that way.

Somehow, back when he was bed-ridden, he had a dream that the Princess’ five sisters where in his room, including Maya, and they were peeking on his breeches. Hair stood up on the nape of his neck, when he remembered that. He was not so sure if that was real or a dream, for he was in a haze while he was on bed for a week.

Then, he noticed the five girls, who were standing near Maya, were gawking at him. They were giggling and whispering, while interjecting to his loins.

His eyes widened, “It was not a dream…" 

"What did you said?” Enrique turned to Tom.

Tom just shook his head, still shocked that it was true.

_And what if the Princess also peeked?_

He felt a hot rush of embarrassment all over his neck and face; he doesn't know why he felt shy but he didn't wanted to disrespect the Princess either.

The Rajah and his Lady were now baptized as Christians, and they were given new names,  _Juan and Juana._ They stood up, and were presented to the crowd; everybody cheered and applauded. The Rajah and his lady led everybody to another feast after that.

The people dispersed and Tom was left standing with Enrique.

“Come on, Thomas, Master will need me there.”

Tom only answered with a nod. They started to follow the trail of the Rajah’s entourage, when Tom noticed that Maya was with her servant girl, but they were not in the entourage and was going the other way.

“Oh, you are looking at the Princess again!” Enrique teased at Tom, and she was surprisingly looking back at him.

She held the gaze, but after a minute, she went on her way with her servant.

“Why do you think the Princess was looking at you?” Enrique asked.

“I don’t even know why…” Tom replied, almost breathless.

And Enrique only giggled and tapped Tom in the shoulder. “You know, Thomas… There is nothing wrong with your liking for the Princess…”

“I do not like her.” he snapped back at him, and he was still it denying until now.

“Whatever you say, Thomas…” and he laughed at Tom, and went on his way to follow the entourage. But Tom did not follow him.

“You are not coming with me?" Enrique shot a glance over his shoulder to Tom.

"No. I might as well breathe in some fresh air and walk around.” then Tom looked away.

“Suit yourself, Thomas.” Enrique only smiled at him as he finally walked away.

Tom started to walk around the beach. The waves splashed into the sole of his boots, the soft sand burying his feet. He kept on walking, with the wind in his face. The cuts felt numb now but, it is still there. The last thing he remembered after the duel was Maya’s face.

She was very angelic and serene from that view, while she had his head on her lap. He felt his head was floating, and his thoughts, betraying him more with Maya’s face and her soft and gentle voice.

“Stop it, Tom! Why do you keep thinking of her? Why?” He yelled out loud to himself.

Good thing, there was no other soul in the beach and no one heard him. He looked around and sighed.

He only fancies her, that’s all. But, what his head says contradict with the way he feels. For he was not looking on what was in front of him, he stumbled upon someone.

“Oh, forgive me!” Tom apologized. But when he finally recognized the girl, it was the Princess’ servant.

“Come with me.” the girl said.

Tom was surprised that she could speak English. “What? How–?”

“Just come.” she said.

He didn’t know how to respond to her. But he stared at her odd-looking face for a while, still thinking if he would do what she says. She turned her back at him and started walking. Tom thought that he might as well follow her.

As he followed her steps, she led him away from the village; then, they entered a bushy and hidden trail inside the jungle. It was covered with bushes that grow in the island, bushes that are meant for concealment.

Tom tried to keep himself calm, but with all the thoughts running up his mind, it did not help him. The trail was muddy and was embedded with roots of trees that are covering the trail. This trail was meant to be hidden, if one would observe.

The walk took them almost half an hour, as Tom calculated; he can longer hear the waves of the sea, but only the humming of the birds and the insects. Finally, they reached a path where there were logs of trees that were laid upon the ground to serve as a roadblock. The girl climbed up and so did Tom and he even helped her out.

When they got through the logs, he saw another trail in front of him, which looked so dark, with all the roots that had sprung off the ground and turned into an arch.

The trail now looked as if it was a dark corridor, rather than a path in the middle of the jungle; the ground underneath his boots felt paved with worn out patches of marble stone.

The servant girl went ahead and he followed her. At the end of the path, there was hut, simply built but not too large. The girl went inside the hut that was dimmed from the inside.

 _Is she a witch? Why does she live on a place like this?_ Tom thought when he was about to enter the hut also.

When he came inside, he saw a thin curtain from the corner of the hut, and there was someone behind it. The girl gave him a stool to sit on.

“Why did you bring me here? And why–?” Tom was not able to finish the sentence, when he had realized that he knew who was behind the curtain. 

“Is that…? The Princess?” He pointed out, his brows furrowed.

“Yes.” the girl replied.

“I said, why was I brought here?”

The girl raised a finger to gesture to him to be quiet, "First, you not tell anybody why you are here.” Her English was not that good, but there must be a reason how she learned it.

“Very well.” Tom replied sternly.

Maya called _Banua_ , her servant, to come behind the curtain. She whispered something to Banua, but the servant only nodded in reply.

She came out of the curtain, after the Princess gestured to her to come back to Tom.

“You will tell me why I’m here, and how did you learned our language.” He demanded before she could even speak a word.

She sighed and spoke out, “I learn it when I went in bed with one of you.”

“What? With whom?” He inquired, with his face in a twisted expression.

“Uhm, the one with the curly beard.”

His brows were in a furrow, and the look of disgust bled from his face, “Elcano?”

“Yes.” she said, and seems to be proud of it.

“Wait, when you say _went into the bed_ with him… Do you mean…?” Tom didn't wanted to ask that but he could already piece out the puzzle.

They both exchanged awkward looks for a minute.

“Never mind! You do not have to answer my question." Tom waved off his hand.

Banua was to speak now, but Tom blurted out, “Wait! He’s Spanish, and you are speaking English… How did you–?” his words trailed off, but she still answered him, “The other night, with the Ingles.” and she was also proud of that one.

“What? Do you mean Stuart?”

“Yes.”

And Tom had still the disgusted look on his face. But, he tried to shake it out, and he cleared his throat, “Very well…”

“Hmm… As I to say… The Princess, Maya, is asking of you for a favor.”

He nodded to indicate that he is listening. And Banua continued, “In two moons, she will wed Bagani--but, princess do not like to be wed to him. So…”

Despite her broken English, Tom felt confused. What is the reason why Maya do not want to be married off to the greatest warrior of the island? At that point, the Princess herself stood up, and parted the curtains to the side. When Tom saw her face, it was pleading to him. Even though she did not spoke, he understood her.

“What does the Princess ask for a favor?”

Banua looked from Maya and back to Tom, “She want to go with you, and to the big ship. The one on the sea.”

“She wants to go to the voyage? With me? With us?”

And Banua only nodded to him.

Tom could not register it all to his mind, because there were too many questions that were needed to be answered. He could only sigh with agitation; he couldn't well think of any straight thought that he looked away. If he took her with her, Fernando would kill him now, for sure; if he won’t, she will be tied to a man she never wanted.

But, he can’t decide, whether if he would take her with him or not.

“The Princess want to be free… Please… It all she want.”

And his gaze fell back to Maya.  _To be free… It was also what I wanted…_ Tom thought.

It took him a minute before he could answer. But it was a very long minute, indeed. Then, he suddenly stood up and went closer to them.

“Yes… I will take her with me. When we leave, she will go with me in the voyage.”

Banua interpreted it to Maya. Her gloomy demeanor was lifted once she heard it from Banua.

“The Princess is glad, and I glad too.” Banua thanked Tom.

He only smiled at them, but behind that smile was uncertainty. Suddenly, Maya held out her hands to Tom. He didn’t know what to do at first but, he held out his right hand.

Maya took them between her palms, and she looked directly into his eyes, “ _Salamat…"_ she said with the gentlest tone of her voice.

"The Princess say thanks to you!” Banua giddily pointed out to Tom.

“I will not fail you, Princess.” He answered, and with a respectful nod.

With that, Maya let his hand go, and gestured to Banua. The servant girl escorted Tom out of the hut, but he gave her one last smile before getting out. Then, they went on to the trail again and back to the village.

When they reached the village, Banua said something to him, “No telling.”

“Never… Not a soul.”

And they smiled at each other and Banua got back to the trail.

—-

The crew and Fernando were circled around a table, with the Rajah, in front of his home. Tom saw them and they were definitely discussing about something important. But, he remembered the promise he had made for the Princess. Tom felt the burden of keeping the deal with the Princess secret.

“Master, what the Rajah is trying to say is that… This Datu Lapu-Lapu is planning an attack for you.” Enrique said to Fernando.

Tom overheard what they were talking about. Lapu-Lapu is another Datu from the other side of the island, and he is the only one who disagrees of welcoming the foreigners into the island. He was offered gifts last week by Fernando himself, but he did not showed up and they have assumed that he declined to accept the gifts.

And now, news came that Lapu-Lapu plans to attack Fernando and his crew, to drive the foreigners off the island, once and for all.

The Rajah said that the attack would take place the day after tomorrow.

“Then, let us attack them tomorrow!” Fernando pounded a closed fist into the bamboo table.

Those who only can understand him were silent as a grave.

“Master, are you sure?” Enrique said.

“Fernando, we only have a few men left for a crew… Don’t you think that it will be too rash to attack the Datu?” Pigafetta asked him.

“Of course not! These people have primitive weapons; we have swords, shields and armor that are made of iron, and we even have cannons!” Fernando boasted to his men.

“But the cannon are all fixed into the ships, Fernando…” Elcano interrupted, as if he was joking.

“Well, I know that, Elcano… Our mission here is to claim this island for Spain. And that Datu is getting in the way of our plans. Do not tell me that you are all afraid of an  _Indio?_ ”

They looked at each other, hesitating to argue with Fernando. But Fernando was too authoritative, that they can’t get themselves to disagree.

Antonio sighed, “But, you are sure we will defeat him?”

Fernando grinned, “That is what I like about you… Ever willing to fight for the glory…. Of course! And we will crush him like an insect!” and once again, he slammed his hand into the table, and they cheered.

“Enrique, tell the Rajah that we will attack at dawn.” Fernando pointed at the Rajah, who sat opposite him. But, Enrique was reluctant to do so. 

“Enrique… Trust me. Now tell the Rajah.”

His eyes looked down, but he needed to do as he is told. Enrique turned to the Rajah and told him about Fernando’s plan. At that moment, Tom heard it all.

“What are you trying to do, Fernando?” He whispered to himself.

Tom was peeking over the wild bushes where he decided to hide. For a moment, he saw Fernando’s eyes look at him from where he was hiding.

He was startled when he met Fernando's brown eyes, peering into him like an imp. It was better that he leave the gathering alone. Tom walked away from the Rajah’s house. Now, the situation is now complicated than ever.

The Princess wants to be taken away, and now, Fernando is going to do a surprise attack for the Datu. He felt as if he was being pulled to two different directions, and those directions are to the Princess and to Fernando.

Tom saw a log in a middle of the beach. He sat down to think.

There on the horizon, the sun was about to set, and the sky seems to be bleeding because of the rays of the sun. He had never been more confused in his entire life. Tom covered his face with his palms and closed his eyes.

“You heard us, didn’t you, Thomas?” and he heard a familiar voice coming up to him, it was Fernando.

Tom turned to see him, standing not so far from him. “I have heard enough…”

Fernando went closer to Tom but he did not sit down. “If you have heard us, then you know what to do tomorrow.” Then he turned his back at Tom and was about to go.

“Fernando… You weren’t really looking for the Spice Islands, weren’t you?”

Fernando halted from his steps; Tom's words could never be more true. He spoke but not turning towards Tom's direction, “I am doing this, under the name of the King.”

And Tom stood up, “And if you die tomorrow? If you die in the battle? You know that Joanna will be orphaned…”

Fernando looked back with a smile, “And that is why, I need you to come back to Spain…”

Without another word said, Fernando went on his way. Tom sighed sharply with such frustration.

 _To die for the glory… But, is it worth it?_ His troubled mind thought.

Once again, he looked at the setting sun. Bleeding as it was going down.


	5. The Battle of Mactan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Tom to fight, under Fernando's daring attempt to subdue the natives of Homonhon. However, will he keep his promise to the Princess Maya, or will fate play a more devastating trick to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some warnings, this chapter contains some gore, violence, and blood

 

_April 27, 1521_

Tom slowly scribbled at the top corner of his journal; his handwriting were flowered yet the hand that wrote those letters were weary and trembling. He was ready; his weapons and armor, polished, but his heart couldn't keep up with all that is happening to the crew of Trinidad.

The sun hadn't risen yet, but the sky, like a large indigo sphere that serves as their roof, even felt like an ominous warning for Tom. He continued writing, for no one was still calling him out, and the others might be preparing with their armor and weapons.

Last night, Banua came to him to relay the message that the Princess has for him; she told him that Princess Maya will be waiting at the other side of the island, then, he can stow her away into the ship. He was also given explicit instructions that whatever happens, he must take Maya into the ship, and disguise her as a sailor. And while they are on the voyage, he must teach her how to speak English and Spanish. There was nothing he could do but agree.

He tried to find in himself how he was able to get himself involved with the Princess' request to be taken away. Maybe, it was the way she pleaded to him, or maybe he pitied her. In a way, they almost have the same circumstances, they are both deprived of their freedom. He was just forced to take this expedition so he could be free from prison; while in Maya, she is forced to marry someone she never truly love or care for. He knew he had to do it, whether it’s because of Maya or his sympathy for her.

“Hiddleston! The crew is ready, it's only you who we are waiting for.” Stuart arrogantly called out to Tom.

“I will join all of you in a moment.” He replied indifferently, he then tucked his journal back into his leather satchel that he will leave in their camp.

Tom was so sure to leave his journal that way. Somehow, he knows that he will come back, and everything will fall into its place. He stood up from the coconut log that became their campfire seat, but his gaze lingered over the sword that silently settled at the log. He took it up and placed it in his holster, his armor and helmet are now secured.

All his life, Tom had heeded his instincts, but he never knew that it would bring him here into this island. At that time, he could sense that something is about to happen; something unfavorable to their situation. He wanted to do something to ease his nerves and to find something that will assure him that the battle will end up with a victory to the conquistadors. 

As he breathed in the cold air of the dawn, he didn't felt calm, he felt the tension and his senses; both are telling him that nothing good will come out of the battle.

 

Ten deck hands were left to commandeer the ship, and they are to wait for orders from Fernando. The Rajah had a handful of his warriors join the crew of Trinidad to help them at the battle. It was strange enough, Bagani did not join the crew; it was word that Bagani had come down with a terrible fever.

Tom doubted it, he had a feeling that Bagani didn’t wanted to join them out of spite for Tom.

The crew, fifteen strong men in armor and swords, stood mightily at the white sand beach. The three boats that will take them to the other side of the island, the part of Datu Lapu-Lapu's territory, were manned by the warriors that the Rajah had ordered to come with the crew.

Tom finally joined them, and Fernando narrowed his eyes as he joined the semi-circle that the men had formed.

Fernando billowed, “What were you doing? It is already sunrise, and O' Corcoran said you were still writing." 

"A little writing won’t hurt, Señor Magallanes. And perhaps, you should had something written for your daughter also.” Tom calmly replied.

Fernando did not answer or did he retaliated with another word. The decision of battling the headstrong Datu would bring him glory if he ever defeat the savage leader. But Fernando knows well that if he fails, his life would be the payment for his mistakes.

Before they all could leave to battle, they waited for the Rajah that will bestow them blessing and other weapons that they can use.

The battle plan that Fernando had conjured is to attack the Datu's balangay while all of them are still asleep; there, they will take them all with surprise. After their victory, he will make the Datu himself to swear his fealty to the crown. If they lose the battle, they will fall back to the ship and leave the island. With this, Tom saw the loss to the battle would be the way for him to stow Maya away into the ship.

The sun had finally risen in the horizon, casting its glorious rays into the emerald-green mountain tops of the island; there, they finally saw the Rajah and his entourage come into the beach. He was joined by his lady, his servants, and also his daughters.

Maya walked beside her father, wearing a long dress embroidered with golden threads. Tom couldn't tear his eyes away from her as he saw her face, with the look of worry and uncertainty.

The Rajah approached Fernando and they both gestured greetings to each other. He spoke to which Enrique interpreted, 

“The Rajah prayed to the Bathala and also your God today, so they would keep the crew and his warriors from any danger, and he had also prayed that death will not claim us all.”

“Tell him, I appreciate his prayers.” Fernando turned to Enrique.

Enrique did as he was told and the Rajah only nodded as answer.

With that, they all started boarding the boats, but before Tom boarded the boat, his gaze lingered over Princess Maya. They both exchanged looks that can be mistaken as something dear, but in reality, they are both acknowledging the agreement they had with each other.

Tom felt his feet take him in front of Maya; he then removed his helmet and bowed down to her. Maya’s sisters gasped with delight, their mother hushed them all for a while, but she nudged Maya on her side.

Maya did not look to her stepmother as she was looking down at Tom.

"I will honor my promise, Princess Maya." Tom softly declared. Even though Maya did not understood his words, she felt its meaning, then she only replied with a slight nod of her head.

Then, he went on, and followed the others to the boats. One by one, they went into the boats. Tom found his place at the front.

There, Maya could still see him. The rowers started to paddle away into the shallow beach. The people at the beach started to get smaller at the distance, but Tom saw Maya put her joined palms near her lips, and she was praying.

Maya prayed for her freedom. Whatever happens, she will be free from Bagani, and Tom will make it possible.

—-

The blue crystalline sea sparkled because of the sun rays, but it wasn't enough to settle the nerves of the crew and warriors. The sun was almost up, but the part where they are sailing to is still covered with dark clouds.

Tom was just silent, as the gentle breeze of the sea blew into his face. He was still thinking of Maya, and the way she had placed her hands to pray.

Somehow, he was thinking if he fails her; his conscience wouldn't be able to bare it. But he began to question himself where does his responsibility really belong; but his loyalty, without question; is torn apart to his captor, Fernando Magallanes and to the Princess.

When they finally entered a mangrove between two lush hills, they saw the curve that leads to the territory of the Datu.

“Prepare yourselves! We are almost there.” Fernando warned the two boats that rowed at his both sides.

Without any warning, Fernando and the men with him drew their swords out; the sound of the metal blade against the holsters startled the others and Tom.

When the water got shallower, Fernando turned to Enrique who is at the boat in his left, “Enrique, we will proceed to the island, you and the warriors stay here in shoals!”

“What?! Why, Master?” Enrique complained as he looked over to his master at the other boat.

“Do as I say! I will signal to you later if I need you and the warriors, do you understand that?”

Enrique only nodded, but he slowly sank down to his place, fearing for the life of his master and friend. But, he relayed the message to the warriors and they stopped rowing.

The boat that contained Fernando and the crew continued rowing to the shore. Tom was breathing faster now, the rush of the brewing battle filling his veins quickly. Then, in an explicable moment, his life flashed over his eyes; Joanna, her childish and round face, smiling at him over the prison gate; his childhood memory of riding a horse for the first time; then an image of Mary flashed, her face grey with death; he also saw his son, cold and unmoving in his arms; but finally, he saw Maya. She was too real in his eyes, he thought that he could reach out and touch her face.

When he did held out his hand, the vision disappeared.

 _Perhaps, I am to meet my end in this battle... For the last time, I am shown of the people that became part of my life._ Tom thought, but as soon as he realized where he is, the trance that he was in disappeared and his senses were brought back to the present.

The hull of the boat started to scratch the sand underneath, meaning that they are getting closer. When the both finally reached the wide beach that are surrounded by mangrove growth, Fernando was the first one to jump from the boat, he was followed by Elcano and Antonio.

The rest of the men jumped out from the boats and made it to the shore. Tom was the last to get out of the boat.

The water soaked their boots as they quietly made it to the beach, the crew tried as much to approach the bushes in stealth. They couldn't well see what was behind the jungle that are welcoming them. Fernando held out his sword and shield as he scanned the jungle.

Silence was broken when they heard something quick came out of the bushes. Tom saw what it was, an arrow; he saw it was it landed in a deck hand's chest, bringing his body down into the sand. They all saw it and they were all wide-eyed horrified.

"No, it could not be." Fernando muttered.

One by one, the arrows started raining down on them, hitting some of them. Tom immediately held up his shield in his left hand to defend himself from the arrows.

The both that contained Enrique and the warriors of Rajah Kolambu remained at the shoal; and they witnessed how the conquistadors were butchered with the flying arrows.

Enrique wanted to plead to the warriors to help Fernando and the crew, but when he turned to them, he saw something suspicious from the look on their faces.

"<<Help my master and his men!>>" He spoke to them in their language.

He was not answered, but they only watched as the battle ensued.

There, Fernando felt the rage burning, he then shouted, "For Spain! For God, glory, and gold!" He shouted at all them.

This time, those who have remained standing shouted out battle cries and ran into the jungle to attack their unseen enemy. Suddenly, another arrow hit Fernando in the thigh, he grunted with pain as he tried to pull out the arrow from his flesh. Tom saw Fernando fall on to his knees when he saw that the arrow was covered with poison.

 

Fernando's breathing was now raspy and labored, he had never seen this coming.

“Fernando!” Tom screamed out.

He had already fallen over when Tom came over.

“Fernando! We have to fall back! We will be massacred here!” Tom shouted out to him.

With one limping move as he stood up, he set Tom aside with his strong arm, his eyes burning with rage and wildness, “No! We will kill that Datu! Charge! Charge!"

He continued to run, but, an army of warriors came out from the jungle; it was indeed, Lapu-Lapu’s army. They were too many compared to the crew. Tom fought off some of the Datu's men; he also witnessed as the crew was slaughtered by their enemies; the blades of their swords were too large, that with one swift cut, a limb or a head could be torn off.

Everybody was being killed, from each side; but there are more conquistadors killed rather than the natives. Blood spilled over the sand, making the ground turn red. There were limbs and heads all over the shore, each belonged to the crew and to the warriors.

Tom fought three men at once, but they were no match with his skill with the sword; with one strike, he killed them all. Their disadvantage is that they didn't wore armor and that their flesh were bare.

In the middle of this gory battle, Tom saw someone; and he would know that towering head with flowing black hair, It was Bagani.

His arms were weary and tired now, but Bagani was already running towards him, going for the kill. Tom could not understand why Bagani chose the side of the Datu, but then again, he remembered that Bagani hates him.

Bagani screamed out while he swung his broad-bladed sword towards Tom.

He immediately blocked it out, which surprised Bagani. Their swords clashed to each other, but Bagani was pushing his sword more to disarm Tom.

Out of what he expected, Tom pushed Bagani away that he fell on his back.

"If you think you have defeated me with the duel of daggers… You will never defeat me in a sword fight!” Tom fiercely pointed the tip of his sword at Bagani.

Tom yelled out a battle cry when he posed to strike Bagani with his sword, who had just stood up from the sand. Clashing and clanging swords were heard as the both of them fought each other with such force and strength.

Indeed, Tom was a better fighter with a sword, than with a dagger, that Bagani, the greatest warrior of his tribe, could not keep up with Tom.

Tom was good with blocking and giving attacks, and he moved more swiftly than Bagani. It frustrated the younger man; but if Tom is fast, Bagani is strong, and every blow that he did to Tom, weakened him.

With one strong push, Bagani slammed his shield against Tom's body. Tom fell on his back, but Bagani did not attack him as he lay there on the sand.

Tom breathed fast and sharp as he saw Bagani lifted his sword up and ready to stab it in him. His eyes widened with fear. If this is his end, it better not be.

But, even before Bagani could do it, they heard a loud scream of a man, across the beach. They both turned to look at it, and there, in the middle of the battle field, Fernando was being stabbed by the warriors.

He was screaming to the men to fall back and leave the island. But soon, his voice gurgled with blood that came out of his mouth.

“Fernando!” Tom yelled out.

He saw Tom from across the shore. Their eyes met and Tom saw the fear in his eyes.

_No… Fernando… This can’t be…_

His hands trembled with fear and horror, Tom could not move for a minute. Everything felt inaudible to him; his eyes wandered as he can see that most of the crew are dead, while some have retreated.

But, he has to move on, or he will suffer the same fate as Fernando. So, he looked back at Bagani who had still the sword pointed out on him, and then Tom kicked him at the shin.

Bagani screamed out with pain, but he accidentally dropped the sword on the ground. Tom stood up and he smacked Bagani in the face with his fist covered by the gauntlets of his armor. He even heard the crunching blow that he gave Bagani.

The young warrior fell down into the sand, unconscious; Tom made a run for escape.

Everybody had fallen back, including Antonio and Elcano. They ran into the direction of the boats. Before Tom could leave the battle field, he saw Datu Lapu-Lapu, with a sword in hand and was approaching Fernando.

With one quick slash, Fernando’s head was off; Lapu-Lapu’s army cheered when they all saw what their Datu did.

Tom winced as he saw Fernando’s head was now detached from his neck, the stump where his head had been sprayed blood all over the sand; his headless body loudly tumbled into the sand.

Tom did not stop from running. He needed to look for the dead tree where the Princess would be waiting.

He limped over the sand as he was trying to get away.

—-

Tom’s vision was beginning to blur. He felt tired with the armor on, and his arms were weak with handling the sword. He ran limping across the beach, with the hot sun beating down on him.

He looked everywhere to see the dead tree, but, he couldn’t find one.

All the while he was looking for Maya; a thought crossed his mind--if the crew fell back to the boats, and they may have returned to the ship, how will he escape with the Princess iff they have probably left the island?

He stopped, feeling the cold shivers up his spine.  _What if they have left us? What will happen with us?_

Tom felt desperation sink down into his weary mind. It was not the heat, but it was because of his situation. Fernando is dead, the crew had left, and he couldn’t find Maya.

 _It could have been better if I died by Bagani's blade._ He thought.

 

The heavy armor that clung into his frame made him grimace; the sun burning his skin was too much to bear. This godforsaken island had ruined them, and the expedition has finally met its doom.

Tom didn't knew better what to do, and so, he fell into his knees with his sword planted into the sand. His chest was heaving with exhaustion, if they ever they don’t make, it may be better for him to die. Because of his weariness, he could no longer hear anything, or feel anything, he can only rely on his vision.

Tom looked around, but there was nothing to be seen but the sea and the shore. For a moment, he heard a faint noise from his back.

He thought that it was the Datu and his army, but when he looked back, there was a person who was dressed with clothing of a native.

“Thomas…” but he recognized the voice, gentle and womanly.

_Maya…_

It was her, but she was not dressed with a gown or a dress; she was dressed with a man’s clothing, trousers and long-sleeved shirt, but the hem of the shirt only reaches under her bust.

“Thomas!” She yelled out, and he was shaking him out of his dazed thoughts.

Maya helped him get up from the sand. Tom felt too weak to stand, then Maya held him so could handle himself while standing.

“Princess…” He whispered weakly at her.

She spoke but he did not understand her words. At that point, Tom was trying to regain his full consciousness so he could think clearly.

Maya continued speaking but he interfered her, “Listen! Listen to me first… We have to hide… Hide.” and he gestured to her the word _hide_.

She only nodded as an answer. He looked back into the sea and another idea crossed his mind. They may not have left yet, or they may have come back to the Rajah’s island. So there is still a chance that they could row a boat to the ship. But for now, they have to hide.

Then, heavy footsteps were heard. They both looked back and saw the army was coming for them, and Bagani was leading the army with Datu Lapu-Lapu. He knows that they already saw him and Maya.

“Bagani!” Maya shouted to Tom.

Tom grunted and drew out his sword--they have to get away for now. They were about to attack Tom, but as fast as he could, he grabbed Maya by the waist and laid the blade at Maya’s neck.

Bagani told Lapu-Lapu to stop, and so did the army.

“Do not come any closer or I will kill her!” Tom threatened.

The fierce and angry look on Bagani’s face was very fearsome, he screamed something out to Tom but of course, he couldn’t understand.

“Do you want her to die?!” Tom now had the blade of his sword graze Maya's neck.

There was nothing that Bagani could do. He said something to Lapu-Lapu and the army took a step back.

“Good boy, Bagani…” He menacingly spat at the young warrior.

Bagani growled at him. Then, he whispered to Maya, “We have to go…”

Maya touched Tom at his side with her free hand, to indicate that she agrees with him.

Bagani took a step forward, but, Tom only drew in the sword back at Maya's neck. Tom dragged Maya away, but not removing the blade of his sword.

When they were out of sight, Tom let Maya go and he drew back his sword. But, he saw that the blade made a mark on her neck; he immediately tilted her chin up so he could see her neck.

“Forgive me for doing that… It is what was necessary.”

He let go of her chin and saw how flustered Maya was; it was maybe because of what he has done. But, he has no time for that. They needed to hide.

“We need to hide… Hide!” He explained to her, and she tried to think.

Then, she took his wrist, dragging him.

“Wait, you know where to hide?”

She only looked at him and gestured to follow her, and so he did. They started to run into the jungle, but Maya never took her grasp away from Tom.

—-

Maya had taken him to the secret hut, it was the only place she knows that they can hide.

They had walked for two hours before getting into the secret hut. Even though Tom felt so tired, he kept up with Maya just so they could get to there. When they arrived, it was already noon. Tom helped Maya to get through the logs, and then they both walked inside the trail.

The hut had a light inside when they came, somebody was there.

“Wait…” Tom stopped Maya from taking another step.

The looked at each other, but he only said, “Stay here… I will take a look.” he even gestured the word _stay_ to her.

He approached the hut with caution. Then, he accidentally stepped onto a bark; it snapped, and then the person inside moved out of the hut. He had his sword ready, then…

“Thomas?” It was Banua.

Tom sighed with relief when he saw her. Banua's eyes immediately saw Maya who was standing not far from them.

“Banua!” Maya exclaimed.

The servant girl immediately took Maya into her arms and asked her in their language how she is.

“What has happened? The crew? Had they left?” He asked Banua.

“They are still in the balangay… But, the Rajah do not know Princess is missing.”

Tom let out an exhausted grunt; but what if the Rajah found out that the Princess is missing? Or what’s worse, what if Bagani told him that Tom had taken Maya as a hostage?

He removed the hot helmet from his head and ran his hand through his hair. The Rajah would send down his wrath if he found out about his eldest daughter captured by the conquistadors. The only solution left was to leave the island without being seen by Bagani or even the Rajah's balangay.

Banua had let go of Maya now, but they were talking.

Tom only stared at them, not understanding their words. But he heard the word _ako_ means _me_. When they were done, their gazes both darted to Tom.

“We have to get to the crew… I will talk to them, tonight.” Tom placed down his helmet.

Maya said something, but Banua interpreted it.

“The Princess said she will come with you.”

“No! No… I’ll tell the crew first. Banua, you will be the one to come with me. Because if the Rajah saw me with the Princess, he will kill me where I stand.”

Banua only nodded to him. But Maya went back inside, she too was weary, but her face had the look of confusion.

Tom sighed and looked down on the ground. Banua followed Maya inside the hut. For a while, he felt his armor was wearing him down; he needed to take it off so he could breathe.

He took it off himself, and when he did, he saw bruises across his chest. It must be the result of being slammed by a shield while he was on battle.

Tom asked Banua for a basin of water to clean himself with. The water felt cold but he splashed it on anyway; he washed the dirt and blood from his face and down to his chest.

It felt soothing in a way, and then he splashed the water on his face again. It made him close his eyes. But, the longer he closed it, the more he remembers Fernando. The screams that he made when he told the crew to fall back; the way his eyes flashed helplessness and fear, it made Tom winced with pain.

If ever he made it back to Spain, what would he tell Joanna? That her father died brutally in the hands of the natives? That he was stabbed then beheaded without any remorse or mercy?

Tom shook his head. He needed to focus on his own survival for now. The sky was beginning to darken within the hour.

He needs to go, and he needs to keep on moving.

—-

Tom tried to adjust with the dark, as they walked on the trail. He couldn’t see a thing but he knows at least where he is going. He was amazed that Banua could see what or where is the right path.

When they were already near, he saw from afar, the torches lit from the village. Even the large hut was lit from the inside.

“Wait…” Banua said, stopping Tom from walking. They stopped near a bush so no one could see them.

Two warriors passed by and Banua listened to them. Tom kept himself hidden near a tree, and then Banua told him what she heard.

“The crew are at the big hut… They are all sick and wounded.”

Tom cringed from what he heard. “You have to go inside… You have to tell them I’m here. But do not tell the Rajah; after you have told them, you will come back to the Princess and take her here.”

“Yes.” and with that, Banua ran away to the village, and was headed to the large hut.

Tom stayed hidden for the next half-hour that he waited for Banua. But he observed the village from his view, he saw the small boats from the Trinidad were at the shore. He was expecting to see Bagani in the village, but he never saw him.

 _The filthy traitor… How could he side with Lapu-Lapu? Does he hate us that much?_   Tom thought, and he exhaled with disgust.

He had his arms across his chest as he stood there waiting, the exhaustion was never ending for him. About a minute ago, he was already falling asleep. Tom's sleepiness only wore off when he remembered how he needed to stay awake to survive.

He needs to stay alive and get back to Spain. Or if he is lucky, he could take the Princess with him. That is the plan, and everything must go according to it.

All out of a sudden, he heard screaming and shouting from the large hut. He jumped out in surprise, then the next thing he knew, the large hut began to burn from the inside.

A lot of people ran away from the large hut, but only five people from the crew came out alive. The remaining crew ran into the small boats and started rowing away.

“Wait! No!” He yelled to them but they have disappeared.

Then, he saw Banua run into him. She was terrified and shocked, and she couldn’t speak clearly at first.

Tom held her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye, “What happened?”

“It was Bagani… He tell the Rajah… Then Rajah was mad at the crew… And– And they kill them, burn them!”

She was muttering incoherently to herself, but Tom asked her again, “Did you tell the crew? What I said?”

“Yes… But I was too late, Bagani already tell the Rajah what you did…”

Tom bit his lip with anger. He knew Bagani would be there. Banua started to cry, but Tom placed his arm over her shoulder.

“We will find another way…”

But Banua was not listening to him; she was looking back at the hut. 

“What is it?” he asked her, but he saw what she was gazing at--a man from the crew came out of the burning hut, slithering on the ground, with cuts and slashes on his back.

Then, Bagani followed, with a sword, ready to kill the poor man. Tom knew that man, he was  _Conrado_ , and he was with him in the Trinidad.

With one swing of his sword, Bagani stabbed Conrado at the back; he even left the sword on Conrado’s corpse.

But, Bagani looked at their direction, Tom hastily grabbed Banua away, and they ducked down at the bushes.

“He see us! He see us!” Banua kept repeating.

Tom shook his head and he hushed her down. Then, he placed his hand on her mouth to quiet her down.

Bagani was sure that he saw someone among the bushes. He went over there to make sure who or what is it. When he was already at the bushes, he saw nothing. He stayed there for a minute to hear if someone is there.

When he was finally satisfied and heard nothing, Bagani walked away.

Tom had removed his hand from Banua. “He is gone…”

“Thomas… Go back to Princess… You have to protect her… Bagani will look for her.”

He stared blankly at her, looking so lost and unresponsive, “What? But–”

“Just go! Now!" Then she pushed Tom away.

Tom hesitated, he was thinking of the crew. But because of what had just happened, he is sure that they are not coming back.

He grunted and gave a last look at Banua. He nodded to her and he ran into the darkness of the jungle. He ran fast, and was not looking back.

—-

Maya heard heavy footsteps coming, she felt her heart pound loudly at her chest. She took a sword, that secretly belonged to her, near her bed, and went out.

Then she saw a figure, running towards her. “Thomas…?”

She could make out his features against the light of the hut, then, “Thomas!” she exclaimed, and she let go of the sword and ran into him.

He was tired, but there is fear in his eyes. She tried to ask him what happened, but he was not answering.

He went for the jug of water, and he drank. But when he got inside, he sat on the stool, but he was very unresponsive.

She kept asking him what happened, though she knows that he doesn’t understand her.

But, he threw a hard look at her, and spoke, “They are dead, and they are gone…” His voice was grave and heavy.

Her brows furrowed. Tom stood up and he held her shoulders.

“They are dead, and they are gone…” He repeated once again.

Maya could not understand it, but she knew it is no good news.

Then, Tom motioned his neck, being slit, “Dead… You see what I did? Dead! They are dead! And the others are gone!”

Maya pushed his hands away.  She finally understood him.

Tom was still breathing fast. But his eyes, wild and confused. Before she knew it, Tom fell on his knees, sobbing and breaking down.

“They are gone… Gone!” He yelled out, while he covered his face with his hands.

Indeed, the crew is gone. The lot of them had met their end at the battle and slaughtered at the Rajah's hut. He is the only foreigner left in this island; that beautiful island that is more dangerous than the treacherous waters of the ocean.

Does this mean that he is there to stay?


	6. The Beast's Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue that Tom is waiting for seems to be lost and gone… It is now up to him how will he and the Princess will survive the dangers of the forest…

 

_I got him… He only needs to move just… A little bit…_

He was breathing in and out as he held the bow and arrow in his hands. The boar sniffed around a spot in the tall grass, making it possible from his view to hit it with his arrow.

Tom took another breath.  _There it is…_

His fingers held the arrow, straight against the bow. Then, he let go.

_A hit._

The boar was down on the ground, ailing and writhing as the arrow got stuck in its throat. Tom went over the animal, but he looked around first, to see if anyone was there. The writhing creature was trying to breathe, while it let out squealing noises that somebody could hear from afar. Tom must kill the boar soon, before anybody could find him. With that, he held out the knife in his hand.

“Forgive me… I need to end your life so we will have something to eat.”

He slashed the creature’s throat open, and there it stopped squealing.

Tom quickly carried the heavy boar in his shoulders. He has no time to skin it there, and he will do it when he gets to the secret hut.

For a moment, he heard a twig snap in the distance. It alarmed him. He felt his heart beat faster than the usual, as he anticipated someone to come over for him. But, as he waited for a moment, there was nothing.

 _I have to go… Before somebody comes…_ He thought to himself.

Tom started to run away, and then he entered the dense part of the jungle. Then, he disappeared into the green and vivid background of it.

—-

Tom had been in the island for two weeks. And he would not deny that he waited for the crew, if ever that they would come back. But, there was nothing.

For their own survival, he and the Princess had stayed in hiding for the whole two weeks. Every now and then, they would be visited by Banua to give them supplies; rice, yam, and fish. But, she only had come twice, fearing that the Rajah would notice what she was doing.

The reason why the Princess had stayed with Tom to hide is that she didn’t want to come back to her home. It was what Banua had told him, base on her interpretation.

Yet, Tom thought that the Princess' reason alone was not enough to answer the question  _why_ she doesn't want to come back to her home.

Tom had told himself to wait patiently for a rescue of any form, for he feels somehow that they will come back for him. And in the meantime, if he is to wait, he has to survive. For him, it is the task at hand, to stay alive. 

Before jumping over the logs, Tom looked around his back, to see if anyone had followed him. But there was no one, so it was safe to cross the roadblock.

From the shining green color of the jungle, to the black void of trail he went. He had trained himself to get used to this trail and at the end of it, he had finally seen the hut.

Maya was outside and she was tending to the dried taro leaves that she intends to cook later that evening.

“Maya…” Tom said as he presented the boar to her. He doesn’t call her with her title anymore, it was what she wanted. 

She gave a nod as an answer, and then Tom only smiled at her. He went over the the bamboo table and place his kill on it.

And in those two weeks, this was how they interacted. With nods and sometimes small words, that with only those signals, they already understood each other. Maya treated him not indifferently or in a rude way, but with a cautious manner.

Tom felt it, her pride of being a nobility, was still in her. Sometimes, he had thought of teaching Maya his language but, he felt that it would only bring misunderstanding between them two.

He stared at her as she cut the stalks into two. He only noticed now that she is not wearing the manly long-sleeved shirt but instead, she only wears clothing that is wrapped around her torso, revealing the tops of her breasts.

Tom shook his head, to take him away from his inappropriate thoughts. For Maya and her people, what she wears is a common article of clothing for everyday life, and not meant to entice any infernal desire. He only sighed, and he turned away to skin the boar.

For a while, he heard her speak, maybe asking something. But when he turned to her, she was still on to cutting the stalks. He shrugged and continued removing the animal's innards. It took him a while before removing it all, and now his hands were covered with blood. It was a very gruesome sight, so headed to the small kitchen on the back of the hut so he could wash the blood off with water.

However, when he passed by Maya, she was glaring at him. She said something that made him stop. Then, she continued on speaking and it sounded to him as if she was angry at him. His brows were furrowed as he tried to understand her. She must have really spoken a while ago and he didn’t listened to her.

With every word she said, she was angrier and he could only rely with her gestures to understand her. Then, she raised her voice, to which Tom didn't not liked at all.

“You know that I do not understand you! How could you expect that I was listening?!” He blurted out to her to stop her.

Her eyes widened and Tom saw a hint of fear in her eyes. He didn’t mean to raise his voice at her, but she started it.

Maya looked away and whispered something. But, she sounded remorseful.

“If you are apologizing, I accept it… But I should apologize also, for raising my voice at you…”

Tom could only turn away from her. He felt a small ache up inside him. If he would be practical, he knows that the crew will never come back for him. He shouldn’t argue with Maya, for she will be his companion in this island if there won't be any rescue that will come for him.

Tom headed to the kitchen and cleaned his hands from blood. He heard her continue with her work, and once again, they were quiet.

If he had not a very sound mind, Tom couldn’t have lasted a day in this island. And if he wasn’t a gentleman, he could have hurt her.

Tom got back to his present task and with his thoughts, there was still their argument. He felt like the way they communicate, is like riding on a boat with no paddle. Wading off into the water but without anything to make you move on. Tom sighed as he started to peel the thin membrane that covers the meat.

From Maya’s view, she can see that Tom has his back on her, she pursed her lips, for she finds it insulting. No person from the lower class treats her like this. But suddenly she remembered that Tom doesn’t belong to this place, and she knew from the moment she escaped her balangay, she is no longer a binukot. Asking him to treat her like she is still nobility, would only bring more misunderstanding between the two of them.

She tried to observe him for a while--for a foreigner like him, he sure knows how to hunt and skin a wild animal. Then she shrugged, everybody knows how to hunt.

But then, she noticed that he was squatting on the ground. And because of that, his trousers were pulled down, that she can actually see a part of his lower back.

She tilted her head, thinking she ought to tell him to pull his trousers up, or maybe she _shouldn't_.

Maya can only shake her head, so she could shoo away the mischievous thoughts that she has on her mind. She said to herself that she only got into an argument with him, and now, she’s thinking very inappropriately for a princess.

Then, there’s that word; _Princess_. Can she still be called a princess after this? In the back of her mind, she can already see her father, with his deep-set eyes squinting at her; the anger and hatred burning through his eyes because his eldest daughter had dishonored him and the entire balangay.

Her eyes drifted to her hands. She needed to escape, that is why she did this. But, she must pay the price of it, if she must.

Out of a sudden, her gaze went towards Tom, only he wasn’t where he ought to be.

“Thomas?” her voice squeaked as she spoke.

The boar was gone too, as she have noticed. Maybe he had only set the skinned meat aside on the kitchen. She continued with cutting the taro leaves, but, she was startled as soon as she heard a sound of wood being dragged on the ground.

There, Tom surfaced, and he came from the back of the hut. But what surprised Maya is that he had a large wooden board that he carried in and placed in front of her. The board was not that smooth, or evenly cut, but it was enough to be called a board.

He placed it there, and made sure that it would not fall over. Tom looked at her for a split second, but he went on his way again.

This time, he went into the kitchen, and Maya heard him gasp with pain. It alarmed her but when he came back, he was holding charcoal sticks from their oven. Tom went in front of the board, and he started drawing something.

Maya couldn’t figure it out at first, but it turned out to be that Tom is trying to draw a figure of a man. It was not perfect, but it was a man, at least.

He began labeling the parts of the man, after he had drawn it. Drawing lines then writing the words beside it. There was its head, shoulders, arms, and so on. But, she noticed that Tom had written the labels in the left side, on where he is, but the right side of it was blank.

After labeling it and drawing, Tom faced Maya who was baffled with his sudden actions.

“Now… Since I could not understand you, and you do not understand me in return… We need to learn each others’ languages.” He said it with gesture so Maya could understand it.

“I am not sure if I would stay here for long, but it is better that we know how to speak to each other so we can avoid any further arguments between the two of us… So, I have written the English words for the body parts here in the left side, and now, you write it _there_ on the other.”

Tom gave the warm charcoal stick to Maya. She nodded and she started to write the parts.

“Here." Maya gave the charcoal stick to him. At least she knew that word.

Tom saw the words, it was not written the way he wants it to be; it was written in _Baybayin_ , the equivalent of the alphabet here in this island.

“My, my… How can we amend this?” He said, puzzled with the bizarre strokes of the letters that Maya wrote.

He scratched his head and he looked at Maya who had her arms crossed on her chest.

He exhaled sharply, “I guess I have to teach you the alphabet, then you should teach me this…” He said as he pointed the elaborate letters of Baybayin to her.

She only nodded as a reply, but she smiled at him. Once again, he saw that enchanting smile of hers. It has been a while since he saw that.

“Very well, let’s begin.” The giddy tone of his voice seems to have uplifted the gloomy mood of the situation.

They both smiled at each other as Tom started to write again.

—-

 _“Masaya."_ Maya said as she sat adjacent to Tom over the long bamboo table.

"Happy.” Tom said, interpreting the word that she said. She wrote the word into the banana leaves with a thin stick.

He tapped the back of her hand to get her attention.“Now, it’s my turn… Sad.”

She turned to him and she squinted her eyes as she thought of the translation of that word.

“ _Malungkot!_ ” she snapped, remembering it now.

Tom chuckled because of the way her face did when she answered him. He now wrote the word and he faced her.

“Tell me another one. Like the ones that you have said to me earlier.”

It was already night but, their lesson is still haven't ended yet. Tom had found Maya was a very fast learner and a very curious pupil and because of this, he is learning too.

“ _Maganda…" S_ he said to him.

"Hmm… What does that mean again? I couldn’t have forgotten it so fast.” And Tom placed his fingers over his chin to think.

Maya was smiling at him. Somehow, she had thought that Tom looks quite attractive when he is deep in thought.

“Wait! I remember!  _Maganda_  means Beautiful!” He said it as he had his arms over his head. Maya laughed at him while she nodded, saying that he is correct. Tom couldn’t help but to laugh with her. Her smile and good humor was too infectious to be denied.

For a while, they settled down from laughing. Tom saw a ghost of a smile in her face, which made her look so beautiful. He couldn’t help not to pause and stare at her.

He felt his chest heave with his heart starting to pound inside his chest. This was the second time Maya has done that to him. Enchanting him with her gaze, as if she is a magical creature, who will always be out of this world.

Sometimes he wonders how he could have hidden these emotions for the last two weeks that they were together. Maybe because of his dire situation of trying to survive, he had forgotten that there he is, with the girl he fancies.

But he remembered, he said before that it was just a _mere_ fancy, and nothing serious. Or is it?

Maya stared back at him, with her curious eyes. With that, they held gazes, but then, he chuckled at her when she made a face and a very funny one.

“Oh, Maya…” He said, with his voice still shaking with his chuckling.

She snickered at him. But, they were quiet for a while. Only the sound of crickets and birds outside the hut was heard. Maya was looking far away from Tom, but she was thinking.

When she was still a princess, no other man was allowed to look at her, except for Bagani. But now, here she is with some stranger, who openly speaks with her. No rules, or tradition, just the companionship that they share together. Somehow, she hopes that she is doing well for being his companion, even if danger and death is threatening their life in this island.

After a minute, Maya stood up, and she went over to the other side of the table to get the wooden dishes that they have eaten on. Tom stayed at the table as Maya handled washing the dishes.

He looked into the banana leaves, which they have used for a writing material. Tom read the writings on the banana leaves, some he could already understand, while some still tickle his mind off.

 Then, he saw the word _love_ that he wrote before. His brows furrowed with curiosity as he tried to think what it means in Maya’s language.

"Maya?” He called out softly to her.

She turned around to look at him.

“How do you say… Love?”

“Love?” She muttered, still not knowing what the word means.

“Love… It is like..." And he made his hands into the shape of a heart.

“Huh?” But Maya doesn’t still understand him.

“Oh… Maybe you are not familiar with the concept of the heart being the symbol of love and affection. It is like this… Love.” And he placed his hand against his chest.

Her face lightened up as she had finally understood what Tom meant.

“ _Mahal…"_ she said with a smile and a nod.

"Yes… Mahal. Then, how do you say _I love you_  in your language?”

Maya stopped for a while to answer Tom. “ _Mahal kita.”_

Tom repeated it, but still his pronunciation needs to be polished. Maya giggled as Tom said it as if his tongue was being twisted. He can see that she finds the way he pronounces it, amusing and funny.

“Did I say it wrong?” His voice started to chime while Maya continued to giggle at him.

Because of that, Maya set the wooden dishes aside and went over his side, standing too close to him.

“Say it… Again.” she beamed at him. At least she knows a few words in English.

“Very well…  _Ma-hal k_ i _-ta._ There! Did I pronounce it correctly?” he laughed.

Maya chuckled as she nodded her head. "Yes…“

” _Mahal kita…“_ He repeated once again to her.

For a moment, they both looked at each other. Had Tom said that and meant it in Maya's language? He was sure he did not, but, he had suddenly placed a warm hand on her arm. He had been too caught up with their lessons, that he felt like he had let his feelings get the best of him.

Yet, when he touched her, he felt so electrified. As if, he wanted more. However, before his thoughts be carried away, Tom looked away from Maya.

"Forgive me…” And he drew his hand back fearing that it will insult her.

She threw a soft look at him, her brown eyes serene and warm. “It is fine…” She hushed him.

Tom felt like she had just permitted him in a way that permitting him to let him and become more than just a companion to her; but a friend.

It was those moments when you feel the time slow down, but your heartbeat is faster than ever. Those moments that are so quiet and the only loudest thing was your own thoughts, shouting everything into you, leaving you deaf. But, he snapped out of it, as fast he can. He can’t let his heart rule him, for it may doom their survival in this island.

It left Maya confused as he rose up and stood away from her, as if he is trying to make a distance between them.

“Let us call it a night, Maya… There are more days for us to continue this study. And I must say, you are learning very well.” The emotion in his voice seemed indiscernible for Maya.

Maya only nodded as an answer to him. Tom turned his back on her, to head outside the hut. Before even he could do so, Maya spoke,

“ _Magandang Gabi, Thomas…”_

Tom slowly turned to her, “Goodnight, Maya.” And a weak smile was spread across his face.

He tried to breathe in and out.  _What are you doing,? Losing your head over your heart?_ He furiously thought to himself.

Then he was facing skyward, thinking how he would resolve this conflict within him.

—-

 _“Maya!!! Wake up!”_  Tom shouted on top of his lungs.

The strong wind of the storm was bashing the roof of the hut. If the winds don’t stop, it will tear the roof off the hut.

Maya bolted right up from the bed after Tom shouted at her. He came to her room to see if she is awake; he had taken her near the entrance of the hut, just in case the roof caves in. Tom unconsciously held Maya as they looked up at the roof.

The storm that they had been expecting since last week that they have started teaching each other, had now come and has now unleashed its cruel and unforgiving fury. The wind howled with all its strength, and the bamboo walls trembled. As the whole hut creaked and squeaked with every smashing of the strong wind, they both nervously prayed to themselves that the storm will still be forgiving enough.

Tom looked back at Maya who was shaking by his side.

“Maya… Do not be afraid…” He calmed her and he rubbed her shoulders to make her feel warm.

But he felt her dainty and soft fingers cling on to his shirt, as if she was a child who was afraid to be torn away from him. Afraid of leaving the side of safety. His thoughts were whirling as much as the storm was. He had secured everything, and if ever the storm tore the roof off, it will be the only loss that they will have.

A few moments passed and the storm calmed off. The winds were no more malevolent and harsh. But the loud raindrops were still tapping against the roof of the hut.

Maya was still holding on to Tom, but he did notice that she is not trying to let go.

“Well, the worst part of the storm has ended… I can safely say that it would be fine now.”

Maya looked up to him, and within her lips was an assured smile.

“I thank you for… Holding me.” She mumbled.

Tom couldn’t help it, but he smiled back. “You are most welcome, Maya.”

They thought that it was over, when they heard a loud noise over the small kitchen at the back.

“ _Sandali…_ ” Maya whispered.

She let go of him, so she could see for herself what made that noise from the kitchen.

“Maya, wait… You do not know what made that noise.” He insisted, but Maya still continued.

After a few moments, she disappeared over the doorway to the kitchen. The roof of the house may have not been torn off the by the strong wind, but almost half of the small kitchen was destroyed. The calm pouring rain has drenched everything inside of what’s left of the small kitchen.

She saw the pieces of roof made out of _ratan_ , were scattered all over the ground, while the bamboo pillars were strewn together with the bits and pieces of the roof.

It had never been so quiet after a violent storm, even the rain almost didn't made a sound to her ears. There was not even a sound from the crickets or other creatures from the forest, just silence and some eerie feeling that Maya felt.

She looked around to see if their small supplies of food that were not damaged by the storm. Maya looked back to where the urn was, but it was not there. Maya cursed quietly as soon as she saw that. Because food has never been more scarce and precious to them for the past few weeks of hiding.

She went to the spot where the urn was supposed to be. It would be a great waste if the contents of that urn are lost, for the meat and other vegetables were safely stored in it.

When she came near to the spot, she heard a growling sound. It was not human, and it can’t be Tom. Her body froze and she felt the cold prickly feeling up her spine. What could have made that kind of noise?

Maya slowly turned her head around to see what or who is it. Expecting some kind of strange creature will appear before her. And she is not mistaken, there was indeed a creature behind her.

Tom had his hands on his waist, still waiting patiently for Maya to come back. He sighed away as he saw that it had been minutes since Maya came out of the doorway. His worry was too loud to be ignore already.

Then, out of nowhere, he heard a shrill cry from the small kitchen. He was not sure if it was an animal or Maya.

_Maya? No!_

Tom immediately rushed to the doorway, as fast as he can. His heart was pounding loudly over his chest. The next thing he saw was Maya was down on the ground, with a wild dog gnawing at her forearm.

“Maya!!!” He screamed out as he rushed to Maya to take her away from the wild dog.

The dog unlocked its jaws from Maya’s arm when it saw Tom coming. Maya cried out as the teeth of the dog let go of her arm, leaving a bloody trail of wounds.

“Get away! Away!” Tom screamed out to frighten the dog away.

It violently barked at him but the primal look on its eyes was greatly flashing, making Tom hesitate with every move. Its ears were tucked behind, indicating that it was ready to fight. The creature would not back down, it was too fierce and wild.

“Damn!” Tom snapped at it. 

The dog took a step further, and he knows that it will take the chance to bite him too, so, when the dog took another step, he jumped in to scare it away. He screamed out loud to terrify it and his arms were wide open.

The dog whimpered and its tail was now coiled in its belly. The next thing they knew, it had ran away into the forest and had left them.

Tom felt his chest heave not just with relief but also with exhaustion. He rushed beside Maya who was bleeding from the bite wound.

“Maya!” And he helped her to stand.

She cringed with pain as she stood up. There were tears on her eyes, but blood dripping from her arm.

“I told you… Going here would be dangerous for you…”

There was the great look of worry in his eyes while he told Maya those words. She felt the burden of his worry and care through his gaze. Even if the bleeding wound was killing her, with his gaze, she felt calm and safe as she stared at his eyes that were shinning with the most brilliant shade of sky blue.

She couldn’t say anything else, and her wound felt like it was burning. Maya only leaned against his chest, but Tom held her closer.

He looked around; with the food gone and wasted, the hut almost destroyed, and Maya wounded… How will they survive another day or week?

How long will they last?


	7. The Dangerous Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom could not anymore stand and wait, he needed to save Maya. But, it would take him back to the village, where he would once more encounter the touch of danger and death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, I had some sentences corrected, because heck, I didn't made sense the first time I wrote this haha XD I hope my English had improved since then :P Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, dearies :D

                                                     

 _"Damn!"_ Tom cried out after a sharp piece of bamboo got stuck in his finger.

For a moment, he paused from his work to remove it from his finger. Tom felt the pain after it was out, then he saw a droplet of blood on the tip of his finger.

And as if nothing happened, he continued repairing their roof with new rows of dried ratan leaves. Tom had been working on their roof for two days, and he has not rested yet.

 _Can't rest now. There is no time._ He thought to himself.

When he looked up to the skies, he only saw its usual clear blue color, enclosing them in this godforsaken island that he first wanted to get out of.

There was a part in Tom that wanted to stop and let himself and Maya die. Every once in a while, he would set aside that selfish and foolish thought. It would not be right to give up now, he sometimes thought. Not now when Maya has been so ill.

After securing the new thatch of ratan he had placed on the hole in the roof, Tom carefully went down the hut's roof. As he was about to enter the hut, he tried to sense if Maya was awake or once again lying down on her bed.

Maya had caught a terrible fever after the dog had bitten her. Tom only expected for Banua to visit them so he could ask for any antidote that can be given to Maya. But still, Banua would not come and he has no choice but to wait. If he would ever come out and sneak in into the village, he would only have better chances of being caught by the Rajah and also by Bagani.

For the last three days, he had almost given up for any help coming for them. The feeling itself had been eating him but he had to hide it. He had to be strong when he knows his companion is now struck weak and frail with fever. He could never show the worry and helplessness. He might be the only thing that Maya can draw strength on for the next days that she has the fever.

When he had entered the interior of the hut, he noticed an arm hanging out from the side of Maya’s bed.

“Maya?” His breath escaped his lips.

He immediately went over the bed to see what happened. Maya had fallen over the bed trying to reach the slop pail where she had been vomiting out.

“Maya!” Tom rushed to her side, touching her cheek to wake her up.

He had her in his arms, small and frail she was. A soft moan was heard from her, and her eyes opened slowly. Her wondrous eyes looked gloomy and empty as they bore at Tom’s face.

“Why did you not call for me? Look what happened… You fell over.” His voice almost quaked as he spoke.

“I… Needed to…” Her raspy words ached not only to Tom’s ears but also to his heart.

What Tom could only do was lay her in bed again then clean the mess that she had done. Maya kept mumbling things as she was lying down again. It must be the effect of delirium that is now caused by her fever.

Tom took a basin of water and a cleaning cloth to wipe the filth that had spilled on the bamboo floor.

When he was done wiping, he poured water into the spot so the filth that he had not wiped away is washed down the hut.

The next thing he did was to wash the cloth, but then, he can still hear the soft mumbling that Maya made. It sounded like the ramblings of a madman but to him, there was one thing that came to his memory.

_Thomas… The child… He is no more… Thomas, how can that be? I saw him alive as he came out of my womb… Thomas, my dearest, how can our child die?_

Tom could hear in his ears the devastated words that his late wife had said to him after giving birth to their stillborn child. He had been reminded of Mary all over again. And it’s Maya now.

She was saying things in her native tongue, and there were only few words that Tom could make out from it. There were the words,  _Father, Mother,_ and _home._

The other words, he does not know anymore. They were too soft and hushed he could no longer make out of it.

He was done washing the cloth, he now hung it over the window. Tom had taken another clean cloth to clean Maya up. Tom approached her with care and as he was leaning closer to her, he placed her body in his arms.

His free hand was wiping the beads of sweat and the hot pressure of her forehead and neck.

“Poor Maya… If Banua would only come… You would feel better. I cannot stand to see you like this.”

With every second, Tom’s heartbeat felt like a pinch in his chest, for he cannot take what is now happening to them right now.

But what saddens him the most is Maya’s state, now weak and sickly. He felt that it was his responsibility to keep her safe and now, he has failed her. He had let her down. He did it again and he now fears that he might just do it again. Maybe not with Maya, but with the other people that will have the chance to get close to him.

He instinctively held Maya closer to him as those thoughts ran through his mind.

_How could I? How wicked of me? How helpless and careless I could be?_

—-

The lamp was lit as for the dark of the night had finally embraced the forest around them. The fire dancing whenever a passing wind would come around, reflecting strange shadows into the wall of the hut.

There would be long and thin shadows that would look as if the girls from the village, dancing to a rather ominous tone of the nature. Then when the fire would cast a reflection of dark and shadowy phantoms on the wall, Tom would remembers the Battle of Mactan. The day his captain died; the day when the crew left him to escape and the day when the shadows of his own demons had cast a bigger cloak of darkness in his life.

Tom looked back at Maya who was breathing so slowly and weakly as she is lying on the bed. He slammed his hand over the table. He could no longer handle this. There was only one thing that he could do for her.

“If my life would be exchanged for hers, then so be it. I need to find a cure for her. And I can only find it at the village.” He mumbled quietly to himself.

Once again, he looked back at Maya, then after a few moments, he stood up and approached the side of the bed.

She was still in delirium as he laid his eyes upon her. The beads of sweat on her forehead were evident. Even at the dark, Tom could still see the wound on her arm. It still looked fresh and bruised on her skin.

He took a cloth from the small table near them and wiped the sweat on her forehead and on her neck. Her temperature had not gone down since this afternoon. Little by little her fever is getting worse.

“Forgive me… But I will return, I promise. I promised to protect you, and I will keep it to the grave.” And he gently kissed her forehead. For once, he saw her open her eyes, but when he looked again she had it shut.

Tom stood up, preparing himself. If he has to, he must. It was the only way he could save Maya.

—-

The dark shadows of the forest covered Tom as he ventured alone the unrecognizable pathway. It may have been easier if the moon was shinning bright, but there wasn’t any  to be seen in the sky. It was all dark, and even the stars are clouded by that pitch black puff of clouds.

The heavy breastplate that he was wearing was slightly scratching the skin of his chest. It had loosen for him because he had gone thin from staying for almost a month there in the island.

The prison might have been better, as he thought to himself. But he could not easily say that the prison was better, for here in the island, he has a companion. And a lovely one too, if he must admit. And now, his lovely and frail companion, whose life needs to be saved. He would do anything for an antidote for Maya.

Tom tried to breathe calmly as he was approaching the boundaries of the village. He was careful enough not to make any sound, for he knows that guards roam the boundaries, scouting for any signs of enemies. And at this time, he is an enemy. Ever since his captain died and he took Maya with him, he had been an enemy.

He passed the bamboo fences that is built around the other side of the village and serves as the gate of the village. He had easily got through for there were no guards that were in the post.

 _No guards? Impossible._ He silently thought to himself.

Tom wanted to jump over the high bamboo barricades but, he hesitated. It might be a trap. Maybe that’s why there were no guards; the reason why is to lure him in.

_No. Not here. I will be captured here easily._

Slowly, Tom took steps backward, and a few steps more and he was already running away from the bamboo barricades.

He had decided to enter the village through the path where he left Banua the night his other subordinates were massacred by Bagani and the other warriors. Tom had hidden himself among the thick bushes of  _pandan_  and other shrubs that grew richly at the path.

From where he was hiding, he heard a few men having a commotion. They were laughing hard and malevolently. It must be the guards or just a group of men.

Tom looked closely, but he kept himself hidden; it was, indeed, the guards. But they were standing over something, cramming over something.

He can see a tall wooden post, illuminated by the torches planted in each side of it. But the next thing he saw, has shocked him terribly.

There was a person tied into the wooden post. The person’s hands were tied up and its wrists were bleeding from the ropes that were tightly bound around the post.

A moment after, the guards parted a little bit and it gave Tom the opportunity to see who it was.

 _It’s a woman!_ Tom thought.

The guards were somehow, violating that woman. They were raping her at the moment and it was no sight to be seen, it was terrible and horrifying.

But Tom’s jaws dropped when he recognized the woman’s face…

_Banua?_

He felt a sharp and cold tingling sensation in his spine as he had realized who it was. Tears fell from his eyes as he felt the agony and shock. And the worst was, she was not even screaming. She was quiet and she was suffering.

“No… Not her… The Rajah couldn’t have…” He softly spoke but with trembling lips and watery eyes.

Tom fell over his knees, crying to himself. The tragedy of seeing Banua tortured this way was too much. He could not bear to see it.

_Those bastards! Those devils!_

Tom was now enraged. He could not let this happen. He will save her, and there would be nothing that would stop him. He stood up with such strength; he shook the shrubbery that he was hiding on. But the men who were torturing Banua didn’t seem to notice anything from their behind, they were just too busy and occupied at the moment.

He drew his sword from his holster, silently but swift.

_I will stab them all or even cut their heads!_

Tom held the sword's handle tightly, ready to attack, with all the rage filling his heart. But even before he could step on and run into them, he heard a branch snap. He alertly looked around, his heart skipping a beat.

There was a woman, covered in a white robe that he recognizes.

“No! Maya! Why have you followed me?” He exclaimed in a hushed tone.

But Maya was not listening to him, she was covering her mouth for she wanted to scream from the shock and horrifying sight.

“Banua…”

Maya immediately fell on her knees and was crying from the disheartening sight. Tom rushed to her side, but avoiding to point the sword at her.

“No! Why did you have to see this?! Come! Hide! I will save Banua from those men, but you need to hide first, or all of us will be in danger.”

He took her behind the bush to hide her. He bit his lip with such bitterness. Maya didn’t have to see what was happening. It didn’t have to be this way. Tom was ready to attack, but before he could, somebody called out the guards. As what he heard, they were being called to the bamboo barricades to take post.

A minute after, they were all gone to the other side of the village, and all that was left was Banua tied at the wooden post. Tom rushed without any hesitation, running into the clearing of sand to Banua, not fearing that anyone might catch him.

When he got closer to Banua, she was disoriented and had her eyes closed.

Tom took his gourd filled with water and drenched a small clean cloth that was stuck in his breastplate to wipe away the splattered blood on her face. It must be that her blood-splattered face was the result of the torture.

“Banua… Oh you, sweet, sweet lady… Why did they have to do this to you?” He whispered and with tears falling from his eyes.

She twitched and awoke to what Tom was doing. Banua slowly opened her eyes but it was evident that she was too weak to do so.

“Thomas? It is you… This must be dream…Where– Where is Princess?” Her frail voice was too raspy to be understood.

“She is safe… With me. She is here, behind the bushes. Oh Banua–” And Tom could not anymore hold it, the pain of seeing her bruised and bloody face, lit up as she heard that Maya is safe.

“Take her away… Away…”

“I will… I will… But, she needs medicine… She was bitten by a wild dog, Banua… She needs medicine, antidote or cure…”

“ _Dog_? What is dog?” Banua still had the strength to ask.

“A Dog? Uhm…  _Aso_ …” And Tom sniffled as he held the tears back.

Tom had started to cut the rope that was binding Banua to the wooden post. Only a few cuts more, she would be free.

“No… Stop… Thomas, you need to save her…" 

"What? But I have to free you first.”

“No, I not important, princess is important… I have cure… It is hidden in my room… At the Rajah’s home… It will cure any sickness… Get it… Save Maya… I beg–” Banua could not finish what she was saying and she coughed up blood.

Tom immediately wiped it off and he held Banua to stand steady over the wooden post.

They both looked at each other. Banua’s left eye was swelling while her right was bloodshot and watery. If he could take Maya and Banua away for that moment, he would. Away from this island, away from this cruel and dangerous place. But he could not.

“Thomas… The time is running… Save her. I beg you…” And Banua’s eyes slowly shut themselves.

“I will… I will take care of her… Just wait here… I will get that antidote.”

Tom held her cheek for the last moment before running away into the direction of the large hut where the Rajah’s home is.

—-

It must have been of a late hour for the large hut was quiet and everyone must have gone to sleep already. Tom was careful enough not to let anyone hear or see him. The light of the lamp was penetrating over the crevices of the bamboo walls of the hut that it cast lines of shadows and light over Tom’s face.

He looked into the small space, and he saw that it was the Rajah’s room. He was fast asleep beside his lady.

 _This is not Banua’s room… I know it is somewhere at the back of the hut_.  

Tom went around the hut and he quietly traced his steps so no one will catch him.

When he reached the back of the hut, he entered the sliding door made up of ratan and bamboo. The path inside was dark, but there was no one else awake at that time. He knows that somewhere there is Banua’s room. When he turned left, he saw some kind of trapdoor on the floor.

_It must be her room._

Tom lifted the trapdoor and saw Banua’s room. Servants’ room were made that way, and below they live, where above the masters dwell.

Tom got down the trapdoor. He quietly looked over for that cure. Banua had told him about that medicine since her last visit to the secret hut. For she had told them that on her next visit, she will bring medicines that will help them. He scoured over the room, looking for a small box made out of ratan. After looking and searching over the room, he found it at last.

And when he opened it, he saw a wooden bottle filled with a powder of medicine. The medicine, as what he was told, could only be administered to a one person and it must be mixed with water.

Tom felt relieved at last. A small victory for them. He hurriedly climbed out of the room and into the trapdoor, but there he saw a pair of feet standing near the trapdoor.

He was frozen with surprise as he saw a lady. It was one of Maya’s sisters. They both looked at each other, with such fascination and shock. Tom placed his finger over his lips, saying to keep quiet.

And she nodded in return. Tom climbed over and he stood near her.

“Where is she? Where is my sister?” She asked in her language.

“She is with me… I am keeping her safe.” He replied.

Tom was about to go but she held his elbow, “Will she ever come back?”

Tom looked down for a while. He hesitated to answer her.

“Yes… I know she will.” Tom lied and he was thankful enough she believed it.

“ _Salamat_.” Maya's sister gently repied.

Tom nodded in return and he had run quietly outside and was gone.

—-

He reached the clearing after a few minutes, and Banua was still at the wooden post. Tom took out his knife to continue cutting through the ropes. Then Banua was awakened.

“I found the medicine, Banua… Then now I will set you free.”

He finished the last strand of the rope that binds her left wrist, but before he could get to the right, he heard someone coming. He cursed to himself for he needs to leave Banua before he could be caught.

Tom ran into the bushes where Maya was hiding. After he had hidden himself, he saw Bagani and he is with the other guards who were torturing Banua.

From where he was, he heard them talking. The other guard said that that they heard that an intruder has passed over the boundaries. Bagani was enraged and he went on looking around the clearing.

" _He is here… The foreigner… The Explorer._ ” He spoke in their language.

Then suddenly, one of the guards notices that one of the ropes that were binding Banua was cut.

“ _Sir! Look!_ ” And he pointed out the loosened strand of rope that held Banua’s right wrist a while ago.

The hair on the back of Tom’s neck stood and the cold chills were now running over his spine. He instinctively held Maya closer to him, for whatever may happen to them, he will be able to protect her at least.

But he now felt fear as Bagani’s gaze was now darted towards where they are hiding. Maya quietly squealed and panicked as she saw Bagani looking at them.

“Thomas! He sees us! He sees us!” And she threw her arms around him and pulling him to escape.

“No… Be quiet, Maya… He will know that we are here if you are not quiet… We will escape after a while; we cannot stay long here… I may have to save Banua later.” Tom hushed her.

Bagani looked back to Banua who was too weak to even open her other eye. He looked at her for a minute; Tom was beginning to wonder what that traitor has in mind.

Suddenly, Bagani drew out his large dagger. Tom looked to Maya who was wide-eyed shock.

“No _… Banua_ –”

“What? Why–” Tom blurted out but as soon as he turned his gaze back to where Banua was…

Bagani placed the blade of the dagger into her throat. He was smiling deviously at her, but Banua’s eyes were burning with hatred for him.

“ _Say your prayers, servant…_ ”

And with that, Banua spitted at his face.

“ _You insolent bitch!_ ” Screamed one of the guards, but Bagani held out his hand ordering the guard to stop.

For a moment, Bagani looked back to the spot where Tom and Maya were hiding. He continued looking at that spot, and after a second…

The blade that was placed over Banua'a throat, slashed into the skin of her neck. The sharp blade had cut through her throat, spilling all the blood over her chest.

“Banua!” Maya screamed out but Tom managed to cover her mouth before her scream could get louder.

Maya was squirming to get free and to go to Banua. But what more could she do, for Banua is no more? She could only bury her face over Tom’s chest and scream. He only held her as the tremors of her screaming and pain were happening.

But before they could stand still for a while, Tom saw that Bagani was now running towards them.

“Maya! Bagani is coming!” And he pushed her away from him. She still had tears in her eyes and she was too entranced to realize what was happening.

Tom immediately took the medicine and gave it to Maya.

“Do not lose this… Run to the hut as fast as possible, and never look back, do you understand?” His words were too fast, Maya was not even sure if she understood everything he said. But she held it close to her and as she nodded in return, Maya ran into the dark forest and disappeared in it.

The other two guards ran with Bagani who was coming his way, coming for him.

Tom couldn’t move his legs for a second…

 _Move, damn it! Run, Thomas!_ He thought.

And in a second, he was running. The dark pathway of the forest made it difficult to see through the pathway, but he knows where to lead them off and not to the secret hut.

Tom ran as fast as he can, but he could still hear Bagani and the other guards as they pass through the plants and trees. He must lead them off or else they are now endangered. He took the other way that he knows that lead to the river.  His breath was quick and cold to his mouth as he ran faster, but the breastplate that he was wearing was scratching his shoulders as he moved.

He could hear over his ears the loud screams of his pursuers; he could even hear them through the trees, their screams echoed all over the forest.

If Tom would be caught, he would be sure this will be his end. But he knows in a way that he had saved Maya. Never mind that his life hangs in a balance, at least, he will die for a cause. But he hopes that the cause he is fighting for won’t be a lost one.

Tom tried to listen for the running water of the river. He ran more, ran till the terrain changed from roots and grasses to sand and mud. There he knew he was near. But leading them off to the river won’t stop them from chasing him.

_Wait… The Waterfall._

He stopped for a minute and looked around to see what path is the way to the waterfall. Tom heard their howling closing in, but he managed to change his path immediately.

He was now taking the way up to a hill, where there were more trees and shrubs rooted to the earth. But suddenly, it started to rain. The mud got stuck into his boots and on his hands as he tried to climb up the path. But he didn’t notice that he can no longer hear Bagani and his pursuers.

He climbed further more, and he almost stumbled down the slope when he was about to get to the top. As he grabbed the root of some tree, he was now finally on top of the waterfall.

The loud streaming of the waterfall deafened his ears. Even though it was dark, he could see down the raging pour of the falls, sending mists of waters upward.

_I have to jump here… That will lead them off…_

Little by little, his heart pounded loudly on his chest, that he could hear it even on his temples.

 _You can do it… You will survive the fall…_  He calmly thought to himself.

Tom braced himself, ready to jump. He secured everything that might get lost after his jump. He gulped, trying to swallow his fear in, maybe to help him have courage. The trickling rain was cold but the sprays of the waterfall felt colder.

_Keep safe, my love…_

He heard a soft voice in his head. It was Mary, as he had remembered. Those were the words she had whispered to him always whenever he would go somewhere. A spell to keep him safe.

But before he could move his feet to jump over the slippery edge of the waterfall, he felt something sharp and swift move near him. He was too distracted to notice at first, but as soon as he realized, he saw a poisoned arrow stuck in his arm. Tom didn’t hear anything, he didn’t feel anything, and he didn’t even saw it coming.

The background of the forest and the waterfall became blurry and hazy, but he could see Bagani, with a bow and arrow in hand and was accompanied by the guards.

He breathed in, and he fell over…

—-

As soon as Maya reached the logs, she could feel the drilling pain in her head, sending pulsing through her temples.

But she had to go on. She jumped over and staggered to stand up after.

The medicine was tucked safely in her dress as she ran slowly into the hut. She tripped once as she was about to approach the hut, but she stood up.

The faint light of the hut felt like burning to her with her fever now rising up again. When she was at the doorway, she immediately reached for the table.

Minute by minute, she was getting weaker, and she knows that she must drink the medicine now. Her hands were placed over the table. As she looked into her hands, the memory of Banua, being killed flashed through her head. The crimson liquid pouring out of her slashed throat. She heard a sob, and she knew it was hers. As much as she wants to stop herself from crying, but she couldn’t.

 _I need to be strong… For Banua… For Thomas._ She thought as she wiped the tears in her eyes.

Even if she was too weak to reach for the jug of water and a small bamboo cup, she pushed herself to do it.

She settled it all on the table; she took the lamp near her, so she could see what she was doing. Maya tried to remember Banua’s instruction on how to mix the medicine. If too many, it will worsen the illness, but if too little, it will kill the person who drinks it.

Her arms were wobbly and numb as she reached for the wooden bottle that holds the medicine. She breathed in to steady herself. Even if she was too weak, she still managed to mix the powder into the water. But she was not sure how many she had mixed into the water. Maya settled the wooden bottle, but she saw that there were still left in it.

She mixed it with her finger so the powder would dissolve. Maya held the cup firmly. She could only hope that she had mixed the right amount.

For once, she breathed in, and she finally drank the mixture. The effect of the medicine will only take seconds, there she will know whether she is cured, poisoned or if her fever will get worse.

Maya needed to lie down for her head was killing her with the throbbing and pulsing. She reached the bed before she could close her eyes. There was only the sound of the rain in her ears and some thunder.

Maya kept her eyes close…

 _Maya…_ _  
_

The voice in her head woke her up. She might have slept for a while and was not aware of it. But she felt the beads of sweat over her forehead and her neck. Maya wiped the sweat off her.

_The medicine… It worked…_

And if the medicine didn’t work, she could’ve died or her fever would only get worse.

It was still raining, and it was harder than before. Her limbs still felt weak but she knows that her fever is gone.

As she stood up, she saw a figure near the doorway. It looked a wild dog at first, so she backed away for a while. But as she got near the strange figure…

“Thomas?” She whispered.

Without any hesitation, she rushed to his side as he was lying lifeless on the floor.

“Thomas! Wake up!” She shouted at him as she cradled his head over her lap.

Tom looked pale and his skin was cold, as if he is already dead. But what Maya noticed was, the arrow stuck in his arm. She gently took it, making sure the arrowhead won’t get stuck in his skin.

The black liquid covering the arrowhead made her realized that it was poisoned. Maya wasted no time and she took Tom into the bed. She stripped him off of his breastplate and his shirt. She rushed into the table to mix some of the medicine.

As fast as she can, she mixed it with water. Her heart began to feel heavy with pain for her fear that Tom might be dead.

_No… He could not be… He cannot be… Please, Almighty Bathala… Save Thomas… Spare my hero… You have taken my dearest servant away… Not my savior. Not Him._

Teardrops were now falling from her eyes. She could not afford to lose Tom now. She will not forgive herself if she loses him now. Not now, not when she already cares for him deeply.

She took the cup near Tom. He won’t be able to drink the medicine with him unconscious, so Maya took a sip of the medicine and she passed it through Tom’s mouth. Maya drank more so she could pass it on to Tom. For a while, his pale lips were now pink.

_It worked!_

But he was still cold as ice, and with this problem, Maya only saw one solution.

She took every piece of his clothing off of him, and she also took off the dress and robe that she was wearing. Maya gathered all the blankets so she could warm Tom up with her body heat and with the blankets covering them.

As she was to remove his loincloth, Maya tried not to look at it for long time. She did not mind that they were now both naked, and there were no more malicious thoughts that could enter her mind now. If she has to do this just to save Tom, she will gladly do it.

The heavy rain was falling hard and loud into the earth and the forest. But she could not take mind of it, for she was too focused with Tom. She held him closely to her, with her head lying on his chest.

The soft beats of his heart assured her. His chest started to move with his breathing. He is now safe, and even if Maya still bear the pain of losing Banua, the comfort of knowing Tom is safe is enough.

_You have granted my prayers, Almighty Bathala… I thank the high heavens and your mercy for sparing my hero’s life…_

And all through the night, she held onto him. Not letting go for a moment…


	8. A Morning of Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some had shed blood and still they survived and Tom and Maya are still in the island. But, on the other hand, will they let the flames of their budding romance be fanned away or will they let it burn and consume them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more, I corrected and also rewrote some sentence that didn't seemed to make sense now haha :P Anyway, I hope the dear readers like this chapters ^_^

_Soft._

 

It was all he could feel. He was surrounded with velvet and warmth. Even his own mind felt like he is caught in an everlasting trance, that he would never want to wake up from again.

But little by little, Tom stirred. His eyes slowly opened to warm sun rays beaming from the bamboo window. Only then he finally recalled what happened last night.

Banua was killed. He was chased through the forest. And he was shot with a poisoned arrow and he fell into the waterfall.

He tried to remember what happened next after he fell into the waterfall. But there was no memory that was coming back to him. 

Tom still felt numb, and he had asked himself if he was still alive or was already dead.

He thought to himself; I _am dead… The poison had taken my life away. I might be in heaven now… But do I even deserve to go here?_

However, he didn't felt quite dead. Piece by piece, his body became awake, and there he realized, he is not dead yet.

Tom once felt something clinging into his body. It was not some kind of an animal or strange creature, it was human. And it felt like limbs and a body too.

_It must be heaven… This must be Mary… I am in heaven._

And he looked beside him, a young woman who had no clothing of any kind was holding on to him. It was only that moment when he has realized that he wasn’t also wearing anything.

And what he thought was a ghost of his wife, was never Mary.

_Wait… Mary does not have black hair… She had red hair…_

And when that young woman turned over, her face was then revealed.

“Maya?!” He surprisingly shouted out.

He bolted right up and it woke Maya. Tom moved farther to give space between the two of them.

“What happened? What did we do?" His shock seemed to have confused Maya.

Tom tried to find anything to cover himself or maybe her, but all he could do was look away. He shifted at the other side of the bed to distance himself from her. And she started to talk.

“There is nothing that we have done last night. You came home stuck with a poisoned arrow. I took the poison out, and because you were colder than death, I took your clothes off to warm you." Maya was serious when she said those words to him.

“Oh…” He exclaimed calmly.

“And why would you be so worried if something happened between the both of us?”

It surprised Tom to hear something like that from Maya. He didn't wanted to ruin her virtue like what he had done to the other women he had encountered all throughout his philandering life.

But he looked away from, for he was feeling embarrassed, and also he doesn’t want to see her naked body that was exposed in front of him.

For a moment, they were quiet. Not any of them were moving or even speaking.

But Tom couldn’t remove in his head the moment when Banua was killed.

“Maya… I want to ask for your forgiveness…”

“Why? What for?” She asked in a hushed tone.

Tom looked down with a frown on his face. "I failed you… I always fail you… I have failed to save Banua. Forgive me. If I have saved her, it wouldn’t have to be that way. She would still be alive… She might have lived… And because of me–”

And Maya touched his cheek, "You do not need my forgiveness… Thomas, you cannot do everything or amend everything… If you cannot save her, it is not your fault… It must be her destiny, and I cannot deny that it pains me to know that, it is how she would leave this life…

“But do not blame thyself… I am contented that Banua would not have to suffer… She is now with Bathala, safe in the bosom of the gods.”

Tom’s gaze went to her face, and he saw tears on her eyes. He leaned in closely so he could wipe her tears off.

“I will not blame myself no more, if that is what you wish for…” And he cupped her face over his hands, his eyes couldn't help but to stare long at hers.

Maya threw herself to him to embrace him. But Tom felt his heart stop as her arms clung unto his body. Tom caressed her head as she was embracing him. Even kissing her head as she held on to him. But for a second, another question popped into his mind.

“Maya… Will you ever come back to your home? To your sisters? To your Father?”

He heard no answer for a while. But Tom pushed her away gently to see her look at him. “Why would you not answer me?”

“I am afraid that I might say the truth…” She whispered.

“What truth?”

And she looked away and still her eyes were wet with tears.

“Tell me the truth then… Why won’t you go home? Is it because of Banua? Are you afraid that they might do the same to you?”

She shook her head, still not speaking.

“Then what is it? Tell me. I want to know what is inside your mind that you would not say.”

And that moment, Maya turned back to him.

“The truth? You desire to hear it even though it would haunt you to hear it?”

Tom gently placed a hand over her naked shoulder, with this, Maya knew she should tell him. Maya wiped her tears away and composed herself.

“A few years ago… When I was still young… I met a young man. His name was _Jian Hung._ He was from my mother’s land. He even knew who my mother was. I need not to explain further, but we fell in love with each other.

"But Father did not want me to marry him. He intends me for Bagani, that he said would bring our house honor and riches that Bagani's family has. But that is not what I want. I decided to run away with Jian Hung, but unfortunately, Father and the village warriors caught us. And he killed him. Not in front of me, but after he captured us.”

Tom only stared at her. The pain of losing the one you love could not be compared to any other pain that one can experience.

“I have always wanted to get away… To run away from the village. It is no more my home, Thomas… Not anymore. It was with him. And I am no more than a living corpse.”

They both stared at each other. Her brown eyes peering over her lush eyelashes, sending a warm sensation all throughout his body. His heart stopped and his stomach lurched as he stared at her. Once again, he was enchanted; bewitched and powerless with her gaze.

 _Should you lose your head or your heart? Choose now._ He asked himself.

And without any hesitation, he leaned in closer to her. Never mind that they were both not wearing any clothing, there was no boundaries. He did not stop; he placed his lips over hers and held her tighter to him.

But Maya wasted no time, and she kissed him back. Their fingers entwined as with how so deep their kiss was.

They both held their breath, and they both embraced each other. With every second, their kiss sends waves of electricity into their body. Blinding their senses and their judgement.

With every kiss, every touch, and every breath, they felt more attached. The urge that they had been holding back for so long, here it is now, being showered upon each other. The longing and desire to have each other, it was now revealed and experienced.

Tom’s hands roamed free over her shoulder, and suddenly down to her arms. Then it went now into her waist.

And at that time, he got back to his mind. His hands were getting a bit far. He immediately ended their kiss and he held her away from him.

“Wait… Stop… It should not be this way… You are too innocent and frail for me to take you dignity away… We should stop, Maya…” His words were out of breath and weak.

But Maya only looked at him, “I want this, Thomas. I want you to be the one, the _first one_. Ever since I knew you, I've always wanted it to be you.”

As if he heard the angels sing, Tom gave in to her sweet words that invited his passion and longing for Maya.

Once more, he kissed her, his lips touching and smacking into the soft and warm lips of Maya. Tom then reached in to her mouth with his tongue, this interested Maya, and so she did the same. The fires of their passion, was slightly consuming them in every second that they kiss. 

This time, their kiss was more passionate than ever. And they can’t deny it; it was more wild and unbound than the first one. Tom could not believe what was happening, he could not believe that Maya is in his arms, willing and eager for him.

Tom pulled Maya close to him and do not plan to let go.

At the back of his mind, he was thinking of how much he was holding back before. How much he punishes himself whenever the thought of something like this would come up in his mind. But now, nothing was hidden or held back. Everything is unbound and free.

 And little by little, he was beginning to be filled with something else. There was this warm feeling that starts with his chest and down to his stomach… And down to his loins.

If he has still the ability to recognize, what he was beginning to feel, it may be a sweet wanting, or a melancholic desire, but rather… It was lust.

Maya kissed him softly now, and she slowly let go of his lips.

“I want you to love me…”

His brows furrowed, but he smiled at her, “Or do you mean make love with you?”

She giggled as she kissed his nose, “Yes, yes… It was what I meant…”

Tom may have tasted different women in his life, but there is only one woman that he values the most, and it was Mary.

But now Maya is here, he knows he will not only just value her, but love her with all his heart and soul.

 

However, Tom needed to ask her something, "Maya, am I really the first? I do not want to hurt you. You have to tell me."

Maya shyly dove her head down, "You are..."

“You do not look so afraid…” He remarked.

“Why would I be? Why should I be when I know I am going to give it up to someone whom I love?” Maya's words were sincere, and Tom would not dare not believe it.

He smiled and caressed her cheek, “So you love me already?”

She looked down shyly and with blush on her cheeks, “Well… I have liked you already when I served you at the supper before… But I fell in love with you little by little when you were teaching me your language.”

“I never noticed! How could you have hidden those feelings for me?” Tom placed a gentle kiss into her cheek as he cupped her face, bringing her closer to him.

“Ha! You are not observing enough! Besides, if you would ask me what is the reason why I fell in love with you… I could not find any answer to give.” Maya let his arms wrap around her body.

“Why now, tell me…” Tom whispered as he settled his forehead into hers.

Then she entwined her hand with his hand, “Because if love is what you feel, there is no other reason to be given.”

Her intent gaze bore into his face. With every second that passed, their feelings grew more and the anticipation and craving for each other intensified.

“I shall take care of you… You do need not to worry.”

“You have always taken care of me, Thomas.” And her smile blinded him more than the sun rays did.

Tom kissed her once more, but at this time, he laid her down the bed. They needed no words for them to understand each other. Just with their eyes, they talked.

He kissed her lips, but he was moving down. Bit by bit, her lips, chin then her neck. He buried his nose over her neck, taking a whiff of scent.

It has been so long since he smelt a woman’s scent, and it fueled his lust more. Maya can feel her heart race with such electrifying heat that sends waves of pleasure over her body. She was excited, a little bit terrified but all in all, craving to have Tom.

She looked down once, and she could see his manhood, already erected. If Bagani ended up marrying her, it would be like this, but she knows Tom would treat her better.

He was done kissing her neck, and down went his kisses. His lips brushed over the middle of her chest, which felt chilling to her.

He didn’t stop there, he went on to her belly and kissed and nipped it gently. Her soft skin was very heavenly and smooth, she was indeed bred for sophistication and grace. Then Maya could feel his hands gripping her hips steadily.

His gentle hands were already making her ecstatic, what more when his lips reach its final destination?

Tom continued kissing her, and he continued going down. Maya kept her eyes closed, fearing it might all go away if she opens them again.

But then, she felt his lips now reach her belly button. She bolted right up, surprised.

“What? What is the matter?” Tom asked her gently.

“Uhm… Are you going to…?” and she pointed down to her loins.

“Yes… But do you not want it? I would not do it, if that is what you want.” He apologized.

Maya calmed herself off, “No… Do not stop… It only surprised me.”

She licked her lips as she sat up and leaned over the wall that is beside the bed. Tom placed his hands again on her hips to steady her.

Gently, he kissed her belly button again and he slowly went down.

This time, he heard her breathe sharply with such anticipation. And finally, he reached it. Tom first looked at her before doing anything.

He saw her nod once and there he continued…

He licked the most sensitive part, and she was quivering under him. It did not stop him, and he continued licking her and even burying his face into her.

“Thomas!” she exclaimed as she felt the intensity of the pleasure and passion that is caused of what Tom was doing.

Maya tried to bite her lips to withhold her moans, but it was not enough, she could not help but to moan out loud when Tom makes it so difficult for her.

She looked down for a while and she saw him sucking the fluids from the inside.

This time, she reached for the back of his head to caress him as he went on to kiss her there.

His blue eyes was burning with so much lust and longing, Maya was affected and feels the same.

But for the last time, he licked the sensitive part and her body was shaking, her hips bucked and her hands grasped his hair tightly. She still had her eyes closed, almost feeling drowsy and light, but suddenly, she felt his tongue was now gone.

Maya opened her eyes, but she saw him smile at her. _That smile._ It was not sweet or kind, it was devious but enticing. And with this, she sat up and reached for his lips to kiss him.

Once again, they were entwined in such a powerful kiss, they even ask themselves if they should let go.

For a while, Tom stopped to look at her, but she only bit his lower lip. They both giggled after she did.

“I could still taste the fluids that you have sucked.” she breathlessly whispered to him.

“And how does it taste?”

“Sweet… But it must be your kisses, I think.”

“It must be…”

They both stared at each other’s eyes. Tom could do this for eternity. His new found love. His enchantress. He could do it with her forever.

Maya looked down for a second, and Tom knew she was ready. He knelt over her, and he saw that he had been hard the whole time.

Maya placed his hands on her knees, and he opened her thighs. Tom gently got closer and he opened the fold of her blooming womanhood so he could thrust it in.

She instinctively held his hand and gazed directly into his crystalline blue eyes. And he thrust it in, inside her womb.

Maya gasped sharply as she felt something stinging and pinching over where Tom had thrust it in.

Tom’s worry blotted over his face, and as he was to speak, she whispered, “No… I am fine… Do not stop, Thomas…”

He breathed in, and he started to move with a gentle pace.

Tom had never felt anything so tight before, and indeed, Maya is a virgin.

But Tom couldn’t help but to feel guilty but pleasurable at the same time. He was never the man he was before when he had been with Maya for so long. His promiscuous spirit was gone, but Maya would seem to bring it back. There is only one thing that Tom is sure of, if he would be lustful again, it would only be for Maya and for her alone.

His pace was getting faster because if he wouldn’t, her tight insides will choke him.

After a few moments, he could hear himself moan and so did she.

Her moans and groaning, so innocent and sweet but with every moment, gets louder and more passionate. And whenever he would thrust it hard, she would take a moment to gasp.

As he was thrusting it fast and hard, Maya sat up and now she was on top and on his lap.

Tom kissed her as he continued.

“Maya… Oh, my dearest…” He lusciously whispered into her.

“Thomas… My love…” Her small voice, weak but enticing.

And the building up tension that they were both holding up was beginning to feel that it was to explode.

Tom didn’t stop with his pace, and Maya didn’t stop moving her hips to his rhythm. The next thing they knew, they were both screaming and moaning with such sinful pleasure and lust that have smitten them.

Tom fell on his back and Maya laid on top of him. There, they stopped moving.

Their heartbeats were like loud gongs and drums, beating strong and fast. The heavenly feeling felt like it would never leave, and that was their only wish, for that feeling to never vanish.

He embraced her and even straightened a wild strand of her hair.

“I will never let you go…” Tom insinuated.

“Well do not expect me to let you go…” her playful but tired voice whispered back.

Tom entwined his fingers with hers, and held her hand tight.

“Do you see, Maya? I will never let go.”

“I see it…” she smilingly replied.

Tom placed a kiss on her forehead as they lie there, entwined with each other. And they only hope that this will last forever.

—-

_Two months after..._

 

 _“Maya?”_  Tom called Maya out.

Then a splash of water splattered over her face. Tom smiled mischievously at her.

"Thomas!" She playfully screamed at him.

The dark of the night was beginning to turn into a shade of blue as the morning approached.

It had been two months since Tom and Maya finally found themselves in love with each other. Although they have been in hiding, they have managed to survive by going at the other side of the island. There, they hunt and gather food and vegetables, as their supply for food.

The other side of the island is said to belong to a young Datu, but it wouldn’t hurt for them to reap the unguarded fruits and animals that is on that side. And on that small river, there they wash their clothes, but only in the dawn for they fear that they might be caught in the day.

They played as they both continued to splash water on each other. But it seems that Tom will lose the fight, so he grabbed her hands and locked her in an embrace.

“Thomas! Stop it!” She yelled as she laughed out loud.

And because of that, they both fell over the water, making themselves wet and soaked.

Tom laughed out loud and so did Maya.

“You defeated me there, my dearest!” He beamed.

“Of course I did!” She remarked so proudly.

Tom stood up and he also took her hand to set her upright.

“Come on, dearest… ‘Tis about morning look at the sky. We cannot afford to be caught.”

They now straightened themselves as they placed the clothes that they have washed on the basket. They both got out of the river quietly and returned to the hut.

Along the way, they would pick up fruits and crops that are richly growing over the path. There would be guavas, bananas, taro, yam and any other plants that are abundant in that land.

They both did not notice that the sun had risen up, and had cast its sun rays over the forest. The twittering birds sang to them as they walked over the path.

Tom would handle the crops and fruits that they got and the heavier clothes, and Maya would hung the lighter clothes on her shoulders.

 As they walked at the path that lead to their home, Maya paused.

Tom almost took a step but he stopped as she also did.

“What is the matter, dearest?” His voice quaked.

Maya dropped the clothes that hang on her shoulder, and she ran away, but not too far from him. Tom heard her vomit, and he rushed into her side.

“Maya! What is wrong!? Tell me!”

Tom held her after she was done. She looked breathless and pale.

“Maya?” His voice was mixed with worry and confusion. She stared at him, as if there was something she had discovered.

“Thomas… I remember when my stepmother told me how to know if you are about to have a child…”

His eyes widened but he continued listening to her.

“Thomas, I think I am with child…” She chimed calmly.

“What? I am to be a father, then?” And he marveled as if he couldn’t be happier.

She nodded and bit her lip. Tom couldn’t help it, he embraced her so tight.

_I am going to be a father… Again… But this time it is with Maya…_

“I cannot contain my happiness, my dearest.” Tom beamed then kissed her lips quick.

“And so do I, my love.” She replied back with such giddy tone.

When he was left out here in the island, he never knew what would happen to him. But now, he might be staying there _forever_.


	9. Return of the Conquistadors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom have found his true home, it is wherever Maya is. But his peaceful world with Maya will be thrown into a conflict with the hope of finally returning the Old World.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A banner/cover for The Land of Spices! Yay! :D It's not much, but at least something for the dear readers' eyes :D I chose stills from The Hollow Crown, the only thing that I can find where Tom is in medieval garb, so that's why :P Anyway, happy reading, dearies ^_^
> 
> Just a hint, the woman in the banner is Ritz Azul, a Filipina actress that is the facecast for Maya.

 

_“_ _Thomas… Can you hear her heartbeat?”_

Tom knew it was a dream, for Mary was there.

She was lying down the expensive and comfortable divan that he used to own, along with his castle and the large amount of fortune that he had. Mary was so sure before that they would have a daughter, but they were given a baby boy.

Everything seemed so hazy and blinding in his dream. His ear was on top of her belly, listening to the child’s heartbeat.

_“I can hear her… She sounds so strong, my love…"_

 He looked up, Mary’s face looked as if she was the Virgin Mary, shinning her glory upon Tom. Her skin was pale as ivory and smooth as marble.

_"Thomas… Take care of Maya. Do not let her suffer the same fate."_

And his eyes widened. _"How? Mary, you have been long gone."_

She smiled sweetly at him, _"Thomas. I never left you. I have always been here,”_

Her hand reached for his heart. And there he understood.

_"And you no longer need my guide, for you have found a new one."_

 

"Mary!” He loudly whispered as his eyes flung open, waking him from that hazy and luring dream.

Tom found himself sitting up the bed, and beside him is Maya, who is still peacefully sleeping. His heart galloped as he tried to catch his breath; sweat ran down his temples.  Of all the people who could dream about, why did it had to be Mary?

His gaze fell upon Maya. She had fallen asleep with her arms wrapped around her belly. It made him smile. Maya have been so protective of their unborn child ever since she knew about it. And in return, he was also protective as she.

It had been seven months since Maya had discovered that she is with Tom’s child. With only a small knowledge that Maya learned from her stepmother, her estimated time of the birth of her child would be that month.

He quietly got out of the bed, and tried not to disturb Maya. He went outside the hut to breathe in some fresh air. The rising sun from the east cast its sun rays into his face. But he looked back to the west, the direction where he was from.

Tom started to reminisce the memories when he was still in England. If he would compare Europe and this place, it is very much different. But if he was to be asked if he would want to come back to his motherland… He would be too conflicted to answer.

He must admit that his soul belongs to England, but his heart, now belongs to Maya. Tom had decided to stay, now that he is to be a father to their child. But at the back of his mind, he somehow desires to come back.

He scratched the back of his head, now suddenly plagued by his frustrating thoughts. He wanted to do something else, to get it all off from his mind. There, he decided that he will hunt again.

_I must do something else… I do not need trouble inside my mind._

He went inside the hut to get his bow and arrow and his sword. He saw his breastplate, but he decided not to wear it this time. He would not be hunting near the village, maybe at the other side of the island where he knows it is safe.

Before leaving the hut, he kissed Maya on the cheek but not waking her up.

“My dearest… I will return… I promise.” He whispered as he gently stroke her face.

He will return, he knows it for sure.

—-

The lush green shrubs were covering him as he stalked a wild boar, feeding off on the grass. The arrow was already set into the bow. He must be careful because if the boar would be spooked, it might attack him with its tusks.

 _Be steady… Be calm…_ He told himself.

After a few moments, Tom held out his bow, ready to take the shot. He breathed in slowly…

The boar would not stop from moving, that is delaying the shot. The string was beginning to get sore over his fingers as he held it back.

_There…_

And the string snapped and the shrill cry of the boar rang all over the forest. Tom stood up, and he need not to hide anymore.

The boar writhed and squealed in agony as the arrow got stuck in its neck. He moved closer with a dagger in his hand.

“A good catch indeed…”He quietly remarked to himself as he stared at the boar.

As quickly as he can, Tom started to skin the boar, preparing it so he can carry it. But, as he was skinning the hide and meat of the boar, he heard a sharp rustling of the leaves near him.

He stopped. "Who’s there?“

Tom held the dagger's handle tight within his hand. There was that faint taste of fear over the air, and he was breathing it in. Could it be that he had finally been caught?

He stood up slowly, feeling that someone was standing behind him. But as he turned around, he intended to stab the person behind him but he stopped. His eyes were wide with surprise.

He saw a man, dressed in Spanish armor, but with a face of a local. Tom tried to distinguish him, for he was so sure he knew this man.

"Wait… It could not be… Enrique?” His voice weak and breaking down as he spoke.

“Thomas? Is that you?" 

As soon as he heard Enrique’s voice, Tom felt relieved. The fear that was thriving inside him had gone and evaporated and now he was filled with such joy. Tom could not help it; he suddenly took Enrique to an embrace.

"Oh Thomas, we all thought you died here! We thought you died that day when Master died!” Enrique exclaimed as he held Tom tightly.

Tom let go for a minute to have a look on his friend’s face.

“I didn’t… I stayed here on the island… I am with the princess.”

Enrique was almost teary-eyed as he smiled at Tom, “But you are alive, Thomas… Now, we are taking you home.”

But as if, something snapped, Tom felt like he woke up.  _Taking you home…_ The word rang into his mind. Does he want to go home?

“But… Enrique… I… I cannot.”

Surprise and confusion blotted from Enrique’s face, “Why not, Thomas? Why would you not like to go home? What happened to you?”

Tom looked away, wiping the tears that were about to fall.

And there Enrique understood, “The Princess… You cannot leave her, can you not?”

Tom looked at him straight in the eyes.

“Why? Have you fallen for her?”

“More than that, Enrique…” And he finally turned away.

“Tell me then.” Enrique stood firm on his ground.

“Maya… The Princess… She is with child… My child.”

With the news that Enrique just heard, he froze from where he was standing.

“Enrique… I cannot leave her. I love her. I love her more than anything else in this world. Do you understand me?” he pleaded to Enrique as he placed his hand over his shoulder.

“Thomas…” And he held his hand, “I respect you decision. But you must see the men. We are received by a young Datu of this side of the island.”

Tom stepped back softly, “See them, so I would change my decision?”

Enrique shook his head and had that apologetic look on his face, “No, no… No, Thomas… Everybody thought you were dead. They need to see you alive and well. And please, Thomas… Do it for me.”

Tom stared at him, hesitating and confused. But Enrique was such a sight for him, he feels so conflicted with going home or staying.

Enrique heard him sigh, and he scratched the back of his head.

“Very well… But help me first with this boar.” He remarked as he as smiling.

“I will… I am so glad to see you again, Thomas…”

“I also feel the same.” Tom nodded at Enrique.

Tom grabbed the back legs of the boar while Enrique had its forelegs. Then, Enrique spoke again, “Joanna is still in mourning for her father and you.”

Tom halted for a while.

“Does she? Then I hope that she will be strong enough.”

If Enrique could only know, it only adds up to his guilt, to hear that Joanna is still grieving for Fernando and him. Tom tried to hide his cringing jaws as those thoughts ran over his mind.

—-

“There it is…” Enrique pointed out a flag, with its pole struck on the ground.

“Behind that flag is the territory of Datu Simakwel.” Enrique remarked.

Tom beheld the elaborately colored flag, with its realistic prints of black ink and other colored ink. What were drawn into the flag were the village’s symbol and also the insignia of the young Datu.

Enrique led Tom into the gate of the village. There were guards standing in the gate. But instead of letting them in, they blocked their way with their spears.

Enrique spoke to them in their language, “What is this? Let us in.”

Then one of the guards spoke, “Who is he? He is not one of your crew! ”

“He is one of us! On our first expedition, we accidentally left him here in the island. ”

Then the other guard spoke, “Wait… Is he the one who took the daughter of the Rajah from the other village? ”

The first guard retorted, “Are you trying to endanger our village?! If he is here, they will come looking for him! Have you not heard of Rajah's greatest warrior Bagani?”

Tom now interfered with their conversation, speaking their native tongue, “I did not take the Princess away! Whatever news you have heard from the Rajah, it is all lies… She came with me to escape. And no one will ever try to look for me here. I can assure you and your Datu.”

The guards were speechless, but Enrique was surprised as Tom already knows how to speak the language of the people in the island.

The guards stood down and removed the spears that were blocking the way.

“You may come in. ” The first guard added as he removed his spear from the way.

“Salamat.” Tom replied to the guard.

As soon as they passed the gate, Enrique asked him, “You already know how to speak their language? How amazing!”

“I have a good teacher, Enrique. It is Maya.”

“No wonder you learned it well.”

Tom smiled and added, “Well… I have been here for almost a year, it is impossible for me not to learn it well.”

And they only smiled at each other. They continued walking inside the quiet village. The eyes of every villager were on Tom, for they knew that he is an outsider, a foreigner; however, he wears clothing the same as they do. This caught their attention and interest, but they would scurry back to their tasks as soon as Tom would get near them.

After they passed a few huts, they reached the home of the Datu which is the largest hut in the village. Tom immediately saw the new group of conquistadors standing in front of the Datu's hut, some of them are familiar faces.

“Friends! Look who I found!” Enrique merrily beamed at them.

But instead of smiling and declaring exclamation of joys, they were shocked to see Tom. As if he was a ghost who they thought long gone and dead.

Elcano was there as he had seen, some he could no longer remember the names.

“Thomas? Is that you?” Elcano whispered, for he was too surprised to see him alive.

“It is I, Elcano… I am alive, and I can safely say that I am well.”

The crew whispered among themselves as they gawked at Tom from head to toe.

Tom placed the boar meat on a table that he saw near them.

“Did you hunted for those?” One of the crew remarked.

“Yes, I did.” He replied with a mask of indifference upon his bearded face.

Maybe that they could not believe that an English gentleman like him would learn how to live like a savage in this island. Enrique could see their peering looks, so he spoke up to break the tension.

“Well, we have meat! We must tell the Datu that this calls for a small feast for our long lost brother!”  He rejoiced to the crew.

Tom's eyes smiled at Enrique but it somehow broke the awkward feeling lingering over the crew. After a few moments, the meat was divided to Tom and for the small feast that they are to have.

The Datu invited them all in as soon as the meat was prepared and cooked.

They all sat on the bamboo floor of his hut and in front of the meal that was served before them. Enrique had already talked to _Datu Simakwel_ , explaining to him that Tom is not a threat to the village. While they talked, Tom felt the Datu's eyes on him. He knew he was being observed, and if they have accessed wrong, it could mean danger to him.

They started eating after the Datu had ordered it.

Tom was about to take a bite, but he couldn’t. He hesitated to as soon as he was reminded of Maya. He could see in his mind eye, her beautiful hooded eyes fluttering to open; her soft and glossy long hair spilled all over her pillow, while she gently sits up and look around for him. Tom was looking down at his lap all the while he thought about it.

“Thomas, what is wrong? Do you not like the food? You hunted the meat yourself.” Stated one of the crew men, a large man with a big belly.

“Forgive me… I was only reminded of my wife.”

“Wife? A wife you left in England?” Asked the young man who was sitting opposite Elcano.

“No… My wife, here in the island.” He politely replied to them.

And that moment, they all stopped eating.

“Do you mean to say that you married an  _Indio_?” Elcano exclaimed.

Tom shot up a dark look upon Elcano. “ _Indio_? Are you insulting my wife?”

“Well, isn’t she from here? Isn’t she one of them?” He boastfully spat at Tom.

Tom stood up and it all alarmed them.

“Stop it! End this nonsense! Thomas, I am sure Elcano did not mean anything from that, don't you Elcano?” The educated Italian man,  _Vicencio_ , remarked calmly.

 

The brittle camaraderie between Tom and the crew seemed to have broken up finally. Tom briskly stood up, “I have lost my appetite… Forgive me, gentlemen.” He sternly remarked,

Enrique slowly stood up, “But why, Thomas?”

“I must go back… My wife must be looking for me now…” And then he turned to the Datu, speaking the native tongue, “Datu Simakwel, forgive me… I must go. But I mean no disrespect with my actions. ”

And the Datu answered with such authority and gentleness, “I can see that. If you wish to go, you may. I take no disrespect with you actions.”

They both nodded at each other as a sign of understanding. But Tom could see the disagreement between the crews’ stares and looks. He knows well how much they must be confused and disgusted at him for acting this way.

Tom turned his back away from the crew. He headed outside and Enrique was right on his trail. He unhooked the boar meat that is for him over the branch of a small tree and started to walk away.

“Thomas… Are you really sure that you want to stay here?” Enrique spoke as if he was pleading.

They spoke while walking, and with Tom’s long strides, Enrique managed to keep up.

“Yes, my friend… Nothing could keep me from my wife… I will stay.”

“But Thomas… I know that you love her, and I am glad to see that you have finally let someone in, into your heart but… Do you not think that these actions are irrational?”

And Tom stopped walking for a second. Enrique was catching his breath, walking and talking could even tire anyone.

“Irrational? How? In what way, are my actions irrational? Enrique, I survived in this island, and maybe I intend to build a family here. Now tell me, how is it irrational? Or are you saying that it is impractical to stay here?”

Enrique gulped before speaking up, his hand on his waist. He then waited for Tom to speak again.

Tom started, “My friend, I know Europe is my home… But wherever Maya is, it is my home. My shelter, my sanctuary and hope.”

He placed a hand over Tom’s shoulder and sincerely gazed at him. “Thomas… I hate to inform you this but… You do not belong here. You do not belong here, in her world. Thomas, if you intend to build a family in this place, will you always do it in hiding? How long do you think you can conceal yourselves from the outside? Now tell me the answer for my mind could not grasp what you want me to understand.”

He could not answer Enrique for a minute. Every word Enrique had just said, it was all true. Their small hiding place could not hide them forever. The Rajah would find them eventually. And what will happen to them? Suffer the same fate as Banua? 

As those thoughts ran over Tom's mind, he saw a scene playing out; him, beaten down to a pulp by Bagani. While Maya, still with child, tortured and hurt with any possible evil way.

He shook his head to fling the horrifying thoughts away.

“Thomas… Please… As much as you love Maya… You cannot stay here.”

“But how about you? You are from this part of the world, why have chosen to stay with us? With the foreigners?” Tom's eyes was glassy with unshed tears.

Enrique only smiled bitterly at him, “Thomas, I may have been separated from my loved ones but… They are far from danger. I chose to leave them for their safety. I would gladly suffer being away from them.”

For a minute, they both looked at each other. As if Tom was being pulled between two directions, and tearing him apart, was the worst thing he could feel.

“Think about it, Thomas… If you intend to go back with us, come back here tonight. We will wait for you.”

Tom could not utter another word. His words were caught up with his juggled thoughts. And with that, he went on his way. He was walking across the jungle, with such a fast pace, and not minding his surroundings at all.

Though the boar meat felt heavy in his shoulders, that didn’t stop him from walking quickly.

He could feel the weight of the world hangs upon his heart, dragging it to the abyss of sadness and wretch. As his heart was being pulled downward, his mind felt like it was being stretched between two directions, east and west. His motherland and the place where his love is.

_Why did they have to come back? I am contented here… But it was like months ago, I would die just to see a sight of a ship sailing over the shoals, a rescue ship intended for me… But now…_

He halted for a while, feeling breathless and tired with every step now. Tom rested for a moment below the canopy of a tall and ancient tree.

He could not forget what Enrique has offered him. When he saw that vision--Maya, in danger and hurt--he wanted to dash off far away from the island just so it would keep his beloved safe.

Tom now stood up, he noticed that he is now at the crossed logs that leads to their hut. He went on and jumped over and went on his way. At the end of the dark pathway, he saw Maya sitting outside their hut. Humming to her own music as she was sewing a piece of clothing for the child.

He approached her, and she immediately heard him.

“Thomas!” She beamed and she stood up.

“My love…” Thomas whispered with a smile. He dropped the boar meat for a while.

Maya leapt into his arms and took him into an embrace.

“Where have you been, my dearest? You were not on the bed when I woke up…” Her voice was still sweet but there was a hint of worry in it.

“I went hunting. Look.” And he presented the meat.

“I could see that… But you have been away for so long, it is almost noon. Look at the sun.” And she pointed the clear skies and the hot sun across it.

“No need to worry, my love… I am here now.” He smiled at her as he spoke, then embraced Maya.

He held on to her for a long while. He even placed his lips over her forehead, kissing her there and wrapping her safely in his long arms.

Maya could only wonder why Tom had embraced her for so long a time. Even if Tom would not talk about it, she knows that there is something wrong. There is something Tom is not telling her.

But Tom could only find comfort in her embrace. Does this embrace mean that he is giving his last?

Tom looked up to stop his tears from falling. His eyes, skyward, looking for any miracle that may drop from the blue and clear heavens.

And for the next moments, they only held each other tight, as if not intending to let go.

 _God help me… God help me choose what is right…_ Tom thought to himself, like a prayer to anyone who's listening from above.


	10. The Old World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To return to Europe or to stay with his new wife had torn Tom for quite a time, but the moment has come for him to finally choose.
> 
> Will he choose Maya's safety, even if it means he would spend the rest of his life without her? Or will he find out what Maya truly feels?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost the last chapter! :D Once more, I changed some redundant sentences and typos ^_^ I hope y'all enjoy this chapter ^_^

                                                     

 

The faint illumination of the sunset was all over them, as Tom and Maya had their supper outside the hut.

Maya's head leaned against Tom's sturdy shoulder as she finished her last bowl of rice. Tom had been tolerant of Maya's cravings, but every once and a while he would warn her of eating too much.

“My dear, dear Maya--almost three cups of rice and fish might also be bad for our child.” Tom teased as he laid a gentle hand over her round belly.

“Ah! Nonsense! My stepmother told me never to argue with a pregnant woman, for you will never win.” She thrust her chin up, then made faces at him.

Maya ate the last scoop of the rice, but Tom could only giggle at her. Then, his gaze darted towards the blood colored sky. Maya saw him looking far ahead.

“They say…” He started to speak, “If the sky, when the sun sets, is bloody and red… They say many have died that day…”

Maya sat up carefully, Tom holding her close to him, before speaking up, “Our elders tell us something else..”

And Tom turned towards her, “Pray tell, my love, what do they say?”

She instinctively laced her fingers with his as she told the story, “They say that the sun is a god. And that he only lives for a day. When the sun rises in the morning, it is when he is born. Then when the sun sets, it is when he dies; his blood coloring the skies. But only to be born again the next day…”

As they both looked at the sun, Tom gave out a sigh. If only his problems could die with the setting sun. But it is not like that. It would not be like that.

After having their supper, Maya had taken care of the wooden bowls while Tom set the table aside. But as he entered the hut, he saw Maya with a frightened look on her face.

“What is the matter, my love?” He rushed beside her.

“Can you not hear that? _Wings_ , flying loudly over our roof!”

Tom tried to listen but he could only hear the whistling wind.

“It’s not just a bird… It is a  _tik-tik_!” She exclaimed loudly with a terrified tone.

Tom had his brows furrowed, “What is a tik-tik? I have never heard of that before.”

"It is a monster that flies every night! It will look for a pregnant woman in every house, and it will rest upon the roof if it found one… And then it will suck the child from the mother’s belly with its long but thin tongue!

"And when the mother has awakened, the child inside is already dead!”

Tom rubbed her shoulders as he spoke gently to her, “Maya, those are just tales that the elders tell the children to scare them off and make them go to sleep early.”

But Maya shrugged his hands off, “No! It’s all true! There had been a victim from the neighboring village!”

“Then what shall we do?” He skeptically sighed.

“They say salt and chili peppers that is scattered over the roof will ward the tik-tik off.” She replied sternly.

“So I should spray salt and chili peppers over our roof then?” He sarcastically asked her.

But with one glare from her, Tom could not complain to Maya anymore. He got the jar of salt and picked up chili peppers that grew over their backyard. He went to get the ladder and climbed up their roof. But as he was on top of their roof, Tom could still see the way to the village where Enrique and the crew are.

He continued tearing the chili off and spraying salt, but he could not keep the thought off of his mind.

_Should I go? Should I stay? If I go I will die. My heart will stop beating and it will stay along with Maya. If I stay, I will endanger Maya and our child… Which would I choose?_

He groaned and sighed again. The heavy feeling in his heart was still there, and it would not go.

_I should go… God help me… I need to leave my dearest…_

He bit his lip with such frustration. After he was finished spraying salt and chili peppers on the roof, he came down and went inside the hut.

——

“Thomas… Come to bed now… I am sure the tik-tik would not come, now you have scattered salt and chili over the roof.” Maya begged Tom as he was still standing over their doorway.

Tom tried to laugh but somehow he couldn’t, so he let off a quiet sigh. He intends to go to the crew when Maya had fallen asleep. But everything is pulling him apart; the decision he has to make for Maya and their child's safety, the dread of leaving the island, only to come back to the Old World that he wanted to run away from.

 _What shall I do?_ He quietly thought to himself.

He looked back at Maya, and she was looking back with such pleading gaze. Tom nodded and he closed the door and went into the bed beside Maya. As he lay down the bed, he took her to an embrace.

“Maya…?” He whispered over her ear.

“Yes, my love?”

“What will we name our child when its born?”

Maya smiled, “If it is a boy... We will name him after you. If it is a girl, she will have my mother's name.”

They both smiled at each other, “How about… If it is a boy, we will name him _William_ , after my father? Then Banua if it is a girl.”

Her face lit up, “I like those names better, my love..."

Tom kissed her in the lips and embraced her more tightly.

“Thomas… How many children would you like to have?” She innocently asked him as he lips found the hollow space near his neck and shoulder.

Tom could not answer her right away.

_How will I have another child with you… If I will go away?_

But he tried to compose himself as he replied, “As many as you like…”

And Maya laughed out loud and caressed his face after. “Yes… As many as  _we_ like.”

She no longer spoke again, and Tom could tell that she had softly fallen to sleep. Tom waited for an hour so he could be sure that Maya will not wake up when he leaves.

As he waited, he carefully packed his belongings that he may bring over the journey back home. He had taken his original clothing out to wear it before he could leave. Some memories came back as he took sight of his old clothes; he remembered Joanna. She gave him those clothes before he left Spain. He had worn it through their expedition, and those old clothes had been torn sometime over the sides, when he fought a duel when they went through _Cabo Virgenes_.

Once he wore them again, he felt like he was being wrapped in a shroud, preparing his heart to death. That death, meant not spending the rest of his life with Maya. But he continued, his arms moved mechanically as he prepared everything he needed. He would come back for it after he talks to Enrique, then, he will leave for good.

Before leaving the hut, he kissed Maya goodbye on her forehead. Tears were on his eyes, but he kept silent. He did not said a word so he would not wake Maya.

_Forgive me…_

And with a bitter sorrow, he left her while she was fast asleep.

——

“Thomas?” Enrique whispered over. He was too surprised to see Tom, standing outside the hut of the Datu. He approached Tom, and the sorrow was evident in his face.

“Thomas… I am glad you’ve come… Come in. Come inside.”

He did not said a word as he climbed over the steps of the hut. The crew was asleep, and there was a little lamp lit over the corner. Enrique and Tom drew over the lamp so they could see each other as they talked.

“Thomas… Are you sure? Is this your decision?”

“Yes…”

He doesn’t know why his answers were very plain. Maybe he could not think right at the moment, for his mind and heart were filled with such melancholy.

“Enrique… I would have to get my belongings… Then after that… I shall come with you.”

“Yes… Yes, Thomas… I understand…”

He stood up but before he could leave, “Thomas…” Enrique spoke up.

“Enrique… Don’t… It is my decision. I must leave her. If I want to keep her safe, I must do it. She is never safe with me.”

Enrique could only nod in reply, also feeling the disheartening sorrow that Tom could feel. Before he could take a step, they heard a rustling sound near them.

“What is that?” Tom asked.

“Ah it is nothing… Maybe some creature.” Enrique replied.

Tom shrugged and went outside. He now needs to come back and get his belongings.

He would have to do it, even if it will hurt him and Maya.

——

As he was approaching the hut, he could see that there was a lamp lit up over the window. But what surprised him most was, the door was open.

_It could not be… I left it closed._

He walked faster as he approached the doorway of the hut. And when he saw what was happening inside, his heart almost stopped. There she was, like a phantom, sitting near the table, and the light of the lamp showed her face that was twisted with a frown.

“Maya… Why are you awake?” He breathlessly asked her.

Then, he saw her feet. It was muddy and bare.

“Could it be… You followed me? Did you followed me in the village?”

Maya could only nod in reply.

“Maya—” He muttered, but to his surprise, Maya rose from where she was sitting and he took Tom to her arms.

“Oh Thomas… Why have you never told me? I would have let you go… I would… How could you, Thomas? Why did you have to lie to me?” Her voice was breaking down, and Tom began to feel the weight of his sorrow, dragging his heart down again. He could not reply to her, he could only cry with her. Maya placed him an arms-width away from her, so she could see his face.

“Are you leaving tonight?”

“I might be… But if you let me stay—”

“No… Thomas… I… If you would leave tonight… Can I… Can I put your armor on? Like how I took it off… That night after the feast?”

Tom could not believe himself. Maya was ready to give him up. She was not even angry or she did not even screamed at him. Maya slowly turned her back on him, but he grabbed her elbow and spun her around.

“Is that it? You will let me go? You would not stop me? You will let me leave you…” His tears broke out after he spoke those words.

Her tears were falling but she could only wipe them away. “Whoever said that I wanted to let you go…? Thomas… If you could only know how much my heart breaks at this moment… How I wish you would not leave. How I wish that Enrique never came back…

“But I have to, Thomas… How stupid I am to let you stay when I know you do not belong in here? How selfish I have been? But I went on, thinking that we might share each other forever…”

Tom held tight to her elbows and intently gazed at her, “Tell me that what I am hearing are all lies… You are not letting me go, Maya… This cannot be true… If I leave you, what will happen to you? Our child? Maya, is this the truth?” 

He tried to keep her in his arms, inside his embrace, but she would not settle down, and she kept rubbing down his hands from her elbows.

“I have been so blind, Thomas… You do not belong here… You are a foreigner. You belong in your country. And I? I belong to my village… However we look at it, from a different angle or view, it will always be like that. Your world and mine… It is very different.” Her tears were flowing down her eyes as she spoke to him.

Thomas now placed his hands over her neck, “I could hold you here, so I could beg for you to not let me go… I could bend you or snap you, so you would let me stay and tend to you… But you chose to let me go, my dearest… Why?” He was breathless as he spoke to her.

Maya now cupped his face that was wet with tears, “Because I love you…”

“Because you love me? Love me?! You are pushing me away, Maya! You should be pulling me closer so I would not go!” He screamed at her, but he did not intend to, he was just too carried away with his emotions.

She kept her hands over his face, and at one second, her eyes flashed the most innocent gaze Tom had ever seen. Her face turned calm and serene, making her look more beautiful and unearthly.

“If you love somebody… One would understand to let go. I love thee and if you also do… Thou should do the same.”

He could not stand the way she stared at him. Her angelic face, was the only thing he wishes to see for the rest of his life; until the day he gets old and dies. It will be her face that he would not stop admiring. 

Moments passed, but no further words were said; it was evident, that each heart was breaking and mourning.

Maya had Tom’s breastplate and was ready to tie it on him. Tom could only gaze at her as she placed the strings and pulled it, and the steel breastplate close to his rib cage. He can hear her let out a soft sob as she did all these. But the tears, she tried to hold it all back. The sadness, she kept to herself.

When she was done, Tom spoke, in a low voice, “Maya… Before I go… Will you let me stay here with you for a while? Will you let me guard you as you sleep?”

She didn’t said anything back, but she only nodded to him. Maya feared that if she spoke, she would only burst into tears, that’s why all the words she wanted to let out and say, she kept to herself.

Tom tucked Maya to bed, and as she was lying down already, he gently placed his right ear at the top of her belly.

“Thomas—” Maya exclaimed softly, a little bit surprised.

Tom hushed her, then he spoke, “My child… Before you are born, I will leave. It would only mean that you would not meet me. I will not be here as you grow up. I would not be able to hold you close to my bosom… But, my dear, dear child… Know that I love you, just as much as I love your mother… And please, do not be a stubborn mule like your father… You will make your mother look old if she worries too much about you.”

There was a small smile that appeared on Maya's lips, but Tom continued, “But I love you, my child… I hope someday, when you are old, you will understand why I had to leave. I hope that you might find it in your heart to forgive me for what I did…”

They both looked at each other for a while. If leaving Maya is just as easy when being said, than it was harder when done.

And that night, Tom never left her side for the rest of the evening. He was there. And why wouldn’t he be, when it was their last moments together?

——

“Thomas… I thought you would never come back.” Enrique softly spoke as Tom emerged from the thick shrubbery of plants that borders the shore and the island.

Tom didn't spoke a word to Enrique, but he noticed his baby-blue eyes were bloodshot, the bags under his eyes were puffy as if he cried all night.

Then the crew, gathered behind Enrique, then they were gawking at him. They thought that he would never show up, and that he would be glad to stay forever here in Isla de San Lazaro.

Enrique looked back at Elcano who was near the boat that will row them back into the ship. Then he turned back to Tom who was looking down.

“My friend, it is time for us to go.” Enrique remarked as he placed a hand on Tom’s shoulder. Tom only nodded in reply.

One by one, the men started to board the boat, Tom was the last one to get on. The two men who were at the other side of the boat, rowed steadily into the shoal. From his view, the trees, palm trees and shrubs were beginning to get smaller.

But there was one thing that did not escaped his view. He saw a woman standing near a coconut tree. It might have been his imagination, but Tom knew it was Maya.

_Oh my enchantress… Fare thee well. I would not see you again… Not in this life, but maybe the next…_

Then in a blink of an eye, the woman, ghost or human, was gone. Tom looked afar, and he saw the ship. The ship that will take him back to Europe.

He looked over the horizon where the blue waves of the sea meets the translucent sheet of white and blue skies.

_This is the beginning of my end…_

——

_August 1524_

The soft and pastel colors of the sky gave a faint illumination for Tom who was currently writing on his diary. It was almost morning, the dawn had already peaked over the skies.

They were fast approaching the coast of Valencia. For two years they have traveled across the globe, just to get home again. The weary sailors had longed so much for the touch of steady ground under their feet, however Tom, longed for something else.

In that two years. there was only one thing that had been in his mind; it was Maya and his child. And there is even fear in his heart that the child did not survive during its birth. Tom had always prayed for Maya and their child, and he had only hope God had answered them all.

“I can see the docks!” Shouted _Armando_ , the youngest member of the crew, only a young boy of 19 years.

Everyone else was excited to land, but for Tom--he couldn’t find the right feelings to feel. He might be happy but all in all, he was grieving. In every second, they get nearer into the docks. The morning mist starts to vanish as the ship rowed steadily into the cold shoals of the docks.

After a while, they reached the jetty. Everyone else was ready, but not Tom. He had taken back his diary into his sack, he was standing straight, and he had all his belongings ready. But not his mind and heart, for those things are not prepared or even capable as of the moment.

They threw the anchor, and after a few minutes, the ship stopped. All the men cheered as another successful expedition had concluded. Every crewmen got down the ship through the plank. Enrique saw Tom who is pacing slowly as he was to get down the ship.

“Thomas…”

“Yes?” He softly answered.

“Before you touch land, there is something I must tell you… I need your forgiveness.”

“Why?” Tom asked, his brows in a furrow.

“I took your happiness away… When we came back, I took you away from the princess. Now look at you… You are weaker than the sickly and paler than the dead.” Enrique sighed.

But Tom placed a gentle hand at Enrique's shoulder, “You only took me home, Enrique… You did nothing wrong.”

And Tom passed by him and he went down the plank and down to the docks. Enrique felt breathless and stricken with grief. Tom accepted the truth even though it hurts like hell.

And slowly, Tom walked over the wooden floor of the jetty. He was looking down and he could not see who was in front of him. He kept walking… When suddenly…

He saw an embroided hem of a dress. He stopped, and looking up, he quietly gasped.

“Thomas…? Is that you?” Her voice, he knew well. It was Joanna.

Her face had been red from crying, making her look like a fresh peach, and her eyes also red and weary from the tears that had fallen from it. Tom also noticed that she was wearing a black dress and a black snood over her head. It was noticeable that she was still in mourning.

“Joanna… You are here.” He mumbled.

But what only Joanna could give him was a warm embrace. “Oh Thomas! You have come back to me! I thank the Lord! He had answered all my prayers!” Her voice was shaking, as she cried out.

She held him tight in her arms, never wanting to let go.

Tom doesn’t know why he couldn’t return the embrace she was giving him. He doesn’t even know how to react well.

_If God had answered all your prayers, had he answered mine?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A "Tik-Tik" is a mythical monster in the Filipino folklore that is known to target pregnant women


	11. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 23 years, Tom finally finds out what happened to Maya and the child that he left.  
> But, as impossible as it seems, fate has a way of piecing two missing halves again; maybe not that time, but another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! The last chapter for The Explorer/The Land of Spices! :D I want to thank all those who have given this fic series Kudos and for the hits it received ^_^
> 
> Land of Spices can also be found on tumblr (a little bit baser version, with not much correction and with a lot of redundancy), on thfrustration.tumblr.com ^_^
> 
> I hope the dear readers enjoy this last chapter :D

                                                     

_May 1547_

In an old drawing room, _Esmeralda_ and _Eduardo_ were being taught by their tutor that their mother and father hired from England.

“Now tell me, children, what do you know about the man who circumnavigated the earth with his expedition?” _John Parsley_   asked them, for their lesson for that day is about the famous explorer from Portugal.

 Young Eduardo, a boy of 13, raised his hand to answer.

“Yes, Eduardo?” John turned to the boy, sitting at the right.

“He is my grandfather, Fernando Magallanes. And he circumnavigated the earth in his expedition on 1520 to 1521.”

“Very good, Eduardo. How about you Esmeralda, what can you say about your grandfather?” He turned to the black board to right something with chalk.

“He died gallantly at battle, subduing the  _indios_ , in Filipinas…” Esmeralda replied shyly. A girl of 13, soft-spoken but also as intelligent as her brother.

“That is also correct, Esmeralda.”

The crevice of the door, showed the teacher and the children in Tom’s view. He is happy that his twins are learning well from John. But he looked away. If only he could teach himself the child he left in Isla De San Lazaro. Now called  _Filipinas_ , in honor of King Philip II.

Tom had never talked about the family he left in that island, not even to Joanna, and he even intends to take that secret to the grave. But, the spell of sadness that had lingered over him for years, never went away; his sadness, coupled with worry and guilt he has for the child he left in the orient.

He slowly retreated to his own study room, where he usually sits alone.

When he returned to Spain, 23 years ago, he had taken back his land and title. With this, King Philip blessed him with an estate in Toledo, where he and his family now resides. Tom married Joanna after a year he came back to Spain.

For 10 years, they tried to conceive children, but they failed as Joanna kept having stillbirths. However, Joanna finally conceived, and they had twins; a boy and a girl. From then on, Tom showered his children with all the love he can give, even giving them the best education he can bequeath them.

Now, Tom had just turned fifty-five. He had no more worries as he know Eduardo would inherit the estate when he comes of age.

He thought about it, his life had fallen neatly into place, it was more than he could've asked. But he loathed himself for pretending that everything in his life is really in place.

Suddenly, he heard a soft knock on his door.

“Yes?” He sternly answered.

“ _Mi amor?_ ” Joanna softly spoke as she entered Tom's study.

“Yes, my dear wife?” Tom turned towards Joanna, wearing a black court dress, partnered with a black billiment.

“A letter has come, the King sends for us at the court.”

Tom stood up and straightened his clothing. “Does he? Is it right now?”

“I guess so. I think the men from Villalobos’ expedition have arrived.”

Tom could not help but to feel his heartbeat stop. Because there was only one destination that the expedition of Señor Villalobos had been to, it was Filipinas.

“Thomas, are you all right? You suddenly look pale.” Joanne stood close to Tom, placing a gentle hand on his cheek.

“No. I am fine. If the King asks for us, then we must go.”

Joanna only nodded in reply and she left Tom alone.

He could feel a big lump of anxiety over his throat. The anticipation making his heart drum on his chest. Would he able to control his emotions when the time comes when he would have to hear the stories from the expedition?

_What news they might bring?_

—-

 _“Duke and Duchess of Norfolk!"_ The announcer proclaimed as Tom and Joanna arrived at the royal court.

They marched over the red velvet carpet that leads to the throne where the King Philip sits. The courtiers peppered the throne hall, and they exchanged a few whispers when Tom and Joanna came about. When they reached the throne, they both bowed down to Philip.

"My dear Joanna.” Philip chimed as soon as he saw her. She was a favorite of the King, for Joanna was a friend of his late wife.

“Your Majesty.” Joanna happily replied.

“I am glad that you could respond to my invitation. I have heard that the Duke of Norfolk has been anxious to meet Señor Villalobos' men after their expedition to Filipinas.” Philip then turned his gaze towards Tom who only nodded respectively at the king.

Joanna spoke for Tom, "He has been there. And he had suffered at the hands of the indios. Maybe he feels sympathy towards Señor Villalobos and his companions."

Philip only smiled at Joanna. Then they both bowed down to him, and took their places among the courtiers that stood in the throne hall.

Tom accompanied his wife to a seat at the side of the hall. As a gentleman, he was standing up. He looked around, and there were plenty of people in the throne hall. Some are noblemen and women, foreign courtiers and of course the servants are not out of the picture. 

Not long after, a band of men entered the large doors of the hall. Tom could just see the faces of each conquistador that entered the hall, they looked tired and weary, but they kept their composure for they are about to face the king of Spain, himself.

They are the men from the last expedition led by Señor Villalobos. Which their dear leader, who died at a Portuguese prison in Mollucas. The announcer proclaimed their identity, and also the gifts and other resources that they have come by over the expedition.

The band of men carefully approached the throne, and they also did bow down to the King. Their captain spoke for the rest of the crewmen.

But from Tom’s point of vantage, he recognized a face among the tattered and tired crewmen; he saw a face of man, who  _was_  young, almost 23 years ago--it was Armando.

He felt a sudden jolt of excitement. If he had been in Filipinas, surely, he might know any news about Maya.

Tom tried to hold himself back from looking at Armando, and he only hopes that Joanna does not notice his anxiousness.

And suddenly, Tom found Armando staring at him from the distance. They both have recognized each other.

When a manservant passed by Tom to offer him refreshments, he stopped the manservant.

“You… Do you see that man there over the crewmen?” He whispered to the manservant.

“Yes, sire.” He answered quietly.

“Tell him that I will meet him at my estate after this. And tell him that we would talk about the expedition.” His instructions, simple and careful.

The manservant only nodded in reply. For a while, he saw Joanna was looking at him. If she overheard what he had just said to the manservant, he could not care less. It must be that he was too desperate to hear any news, whether bad or good.

Tom tried to smile at her for a while, but she knows that there is something wrong. But she could only smile back at her dear husband.

Joanna knows what happened when Tom was stranded for almost a year in Filipinas. She had heard it from the other crewmen Tom had gone home with; she knows well about the _Indio_.

But she also knows well that Tom’s heart belongs to that woman.

—-

Tom sat down under the oak tree that stands tall at the middle of the green plains that grows behind their estate.

He silently read the book from England as he waited for Armando.

But he could not remove the anxious feeling inside him. Oh, what news Armando could have for him. Is Maya all right? Is she well? Is she still alive? Had she married another man? Or did their child even survive?

The questions slurred over his head, making him feel more uneasy. And those questions, needs to be answered, God forbid.

After a few minutes more, he saw a rider come towards him. It was Armando.

The horse halted as it reached the oak tree, neighing and trotting as it did. Armando got down from his horse and walked towards Tom.

“Señor Hiddleston… Or maybe should I call you Duke of Norfolk.” Armando pointed out as he had his eyes squinted because the sun was blinding him.

“No need for that, Armando, please call me by my name.” Tom answered merrily at him.

Armando smiled as he stood in front of Tom who had just brought down his book.

“Armando, please, sit. Make yourself comfortable under my oak tree.”

He did as what he was told. Armando sat near Tom who was looking away over the plains. They were very quiet at first. Not even uttering any word to each other. Tom himself could not choose what were the right words to say.

But then Tom began to talk, “Armando… You know that I am inquiring about your expedition which I know you are tired of telling and narrating for a thousand of times.”

“No, not at all, Thomas. I am glad if I would be of any help if I tell you about it.” He innocently replied.

Tom had the chance to look upon his face. “Well, you are no longer the young man I saw twenty-three years ago. How old were you then when I first saw you?”

“Only a young lad, Thomas. Nineteen and still a young boy through the crew’s eyes.”

“I see.” Tom replied with a soft smile on his face.

Tom breathed in calmly before speaking, “Armando… You know what I will ask of you… Do you know my wife? The wife I left at Filipinas?”

Tom turned his gaze away from Armando, feeling the guilt clawing his very heart.

“Yes… Her name is Maya, isn’t it?” Armando started to pick a piece of weed on the spot where he sat beside Tom.

Tom froze for a moment. He doesn’t even know how Armando knew about that.

“How did you know? I never told the crew her name.”

“If you would let me tell the story, you would know why.” Armando explained.

Tom did not spoke any further, instead, he let Armando tell what he knows.

“I had the chance to talk to her, while we were there. Because you see, she received us at the household of the Datu Simakwel. She was very kind to us. Though the Datu seems to be indifferent to us, she entertained us wholeheartedly." Armando said, then he stood up and leaned against the sturdy trunk of the oak tree.

"After you left, Thomas… Datu Simakwel had taken her for his wife. Their ages were not so different at that time, the Datu, only two years older than Maya.”

Tom listened intently to him, and tried not to let his emotion get ahead of him. But his heart was palpitating, eager to hear more from Armando.

Then Armando continued, “She has three sons now. The first one, a young man and the other two, twin boy.”

“But are they all the Datu’s children?” Tom interrupted.

“Well… There’s this Maya’s first born. I met him myself, he was very-- _d_ _ifferent,_ from the other villagers. He was tall, fair, and his left eye is blue.”

And Tom could not take it anymore; he felt the warmth of happiness melt his heart. He felt so joyful for he knows that it is his son that Armando describes.

“Tell me… What is that boy’s name?” He managed to say, even though he was teary-eyed.

“His name is  _William_. The villagers call him _Iyam_ , for they could not pronounce it correctly as William.”

“H-How old is he, Armando?” Tom's voice trembled as tears streamed past his wrinkled eyes and down his cheeks.

“Three and Twenty years old, Thomas.”

_Three and Twenty? The years that I have not been to Filipinas. Three and Twenty years ago, when I left my beloved and our unborn child._

“Thank you, Armando. You have no idea how much thankful I am to you for these news.” Tom sniffled and brushed away his tears with the back of his hand.

The bliss that he was feeling as he now knows that his child survive and his dearest is alive. He could not just exchange it for any other feeling.

Armando knew well to keep silent as Tom became very emotional with his news. There, he knew he had given Tom a peace of mind. He left afterwards, and no more words were exchanged between them.

But Tom sat there under the oak tree. He sat there the whole afternoon, even watching the sun set.

_I’ve always known… I thank God for answering all of my prayers… Oh my dearest, dearest Maya… I know I would not meet you again… Or even see you, face to face… Touch your face, embrace you, kiss you, or even make love to you… But may we meet again, in our dreams, our hopes, and our memories._

_Maybe not this life… But maybe the other…_

 

—-

_PRESENT TIME_

 

“This way, Ma'am and Sir.” Beamed the beautiful tour guide to the on-looking tourists.

It had been a tiring morning for her, and she needed to handle a few more tours for the rest of the day. But she kept smiling and explaining, even being candid with some of the foreign tourists.

 _492 years ago, the Cross of Magellan was planted here in Cebu City where the first Catholic mass was conducted. And here it still stands_. She rehearsed those lines on her mind as she was staring at the large cross planted at the center of the building.

She had been a tour guide there for two years, and for those two years, she had the history and myths about the cross memorized. There were times when she felt like she knew this not because by memory, but her heart already knew this right away. She was born there in  _Cebu City_ , but she felt like the expedition that Ferdinand Magellan led almost 500 years ago, was also her history. Sometimes, she gets this instinctive feeling that she had been part of that, though, it happened in the past.

But, she only brush those thoughts off, because of how ridiculous they would seem to another person.

She continued on telling them about the Cross of Magellan, “Sometimes…” she paused and touched the wood of the withered and old cross, “People may chip pieces away of the cross believing that it has miraculous properties. But we prevent that so we can preserve it.”

After a few moments, she was replaced by one of her workmates. It was time for her break. She sat at an empty bench she found under a Mango tree near the chapel.

 _Finally…_  She quietly thought to herself.

But, when she thought that she could enjoy her break time all by herself, was not really going to happen.

“Uhm… Excuse me, Miss…” A voice of a man came up from behind her and she looked back, with the most annoyed look on her face. When she saw him, of course, just like she expected; he was a foreigner.

“Yes, Sir?” She tried to hide her irritation from her tone of voice.

As she had her eyes on him, she observed him for a moment. He was handsome and young, but strange for a young foreigner to be interested for some historical tour of Magellan's Cross.

“Could I ask you a question?” He politely asked her and his voice, that is so mellifluous made it even more polite in her ears.

“Of course, Sir.” She replied, trying not to be distracted at the fact that this foreigner was very handsome.

But, the more she stared at him, the more she felt like she had seen him before.

 _He is_ gwapo _. But why does it feel like I have seen him before? Not because he's a tourist... As if, I knew him?_ The tour guide thought to herself.

Before she could get lost on her own thoughts, she heard him speak, “What’s _beautiful_ in Tagalog?”

She couldn’t answer for a while.  _I have no time for this…_

“ _Maganda_ , Sir.” She replied with such forced giddiness.

“Then that’s your name should be.” He coyly pointed out to her.

Of course, another  _player_  or some flirty young American or European who wants a fling or two. But he doesn’t sound American to her, she was sure that this guy is British.

“Excuse me sir, but I have to get back to work.” She snapped as she was about to walk away from the conversation.

“Wait!” He exclaimed, at the same time, he grabbed her elbow softly. She stopped for a while, while rolling her eyes which she think he saw.

“I’m Thomas… But they call me Tom. I’m Tom Hiddleston.” He pleadingly declared to her, hoping that telling her his name would make her stay.

“Okay… Nice to meet you, Tom. Now, I got to go.” She replied with such coldness, but she knew deep inside, she also wanted to know him. But how could she? She needed to get back to the tours or she would get another scolding from her boss for dallying.

But he wouldn’t let her go, “I didn’t got your name…”

“Well, I won’t give it then!” She sarcastically replied.

She was about to pull her arm away, but his grip got tighter that it made her spun in front of him.

“Please, Miss… I have to know your name… If I won’t… It would be the end of me. I know this may sound weird, but I have the feeling that I have met you before. I don't know where, but I know I have seen your face before." He explained, his baby-blue eyes piercing hers.

 

For a moment, she felt the wind blow strangely towards them. It was weird that he had the same feeling as she did, like they already knew each other, when in fact, it's the first time they had seen one another.

Her eyes were wide with a certain surprise, as if she had just pieced a mysterious puzzle that had been trying to solve all her life.

"What's your name again?" She breathlessly asked.

A warm smile appeared on his lips, as if she was meant to see that smile all the time, "Tom."

He finally let her arm go, there, she held out her hand to shake his, " _Michaella_."

For a moment, Tom hesitated to reach for her hand, vaguely feeling that some kind of old magic might bewitch him the moment he touches her hand. Afterwards, he did took her hand, and he was not mistaken that he had been bewitched.

"Pleased to meet you." Tom breathed out, amazed to see that Michaella felt the same connection.

If destiny does smile upon the two of them, then Thomas' prayers had been answered; they would meet each other again, not on their past lifetimes, but in another. Thomas would always find Maya, one way or the other. Two halves, always missing each other; yet manages to find one another, no matter how far, how long the distance, or how impossible it may seem.

 

**THE END.**

 

 


End file.
